My Little Puppy
by gabiiii981
Summary: ULTIMO CAP UP! Al final, Tamaki decide aceptar a Kyoya, luego de una serie de acontecimientos con nuestro odiado Shiro-chan u.u . Hikaru y Kaoru no pudieron haber terminado mejor, ya que su relacion es mas fuerte que nunca. TamaxKyo.Hitachiincest. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_Hola! Bueno, me paso algo muy horrible con la continuacion del fic "Unas vacaciones de plebeyos", paso algo muy largo e incoherente, pero en resumen borre algunas partes y por eso quisiera morir :). Voy a tardar un tiempo en volver a actualizarlo, asi que por eso decidí empezar con otro fic mientras tanto ^^. Es un poco yaoi, bueno, bastante, pero no es lemon. jaja. Igualmente, agradesco a aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews en mi otro fic: nellycullen, ANY94, lucia-nami 14, aya-san, NeArry_

_Subo el primer cap de este nuevo fic, que por cierto, no va a ser muy largo :) :_

* * *

**_Escena 1: El pequeño cachorro_**

-Heyyy.. Hikaru..-

_...._

_¿Por qué se podia escuchar ese insistente ruido en la tercera sala de musica del Instituto Ouran?_

....

-¿Qué quieres?-

Era tan molesto, tan irritante oirlo una y otra ves. Nadie podia saber de donde salia. Ese dia era como cualquiera de las ultimas semanas, ABURRIDO. Era verano, y el calor invadia todas las aulas de aquel Instituto de gente adinerada. Las cosas no eran muy diferentes en el Host Club, por lo menos hasta ese dia.

-¿Podrian dejar de jugar y de hacer ese ruido ¬¬? Ya es bastante pesado tener que venir aquí después de clases.- Expresa su opinión mas sincera aquel chico que en realidad era una chica. Haruhi permanecia sentada en uno de los tantos sofas del Club, pero sin ganas de levantarse.

-No estamos jugando ¬¬.. por lo menos no YO. Estaba a punto de decirle a Hikaru que se calle y que deje de "ladrar" de forma extraña..- Kaoru estaba sentado de una de las mesas, apoyadose sobre esta con ambos brazos, y acostado su cabeza de lado con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño, la pereza.

-¿Yo ¬¬? Yo no hago…- El mayor de los gemelos bosteza con bastante cansancio, y cierra los ojos. Se encontraba separado de su hermano, apoyado en una mesa distante a la suya, nada mas que él dejaba descansar su cabeza directamente sobre la madera.

-Ese maldito ruido..- Termina murmurando.

-Por primera ves en mi vida, se me antoja un helado y no un pastel T.T..- Honey estaba sentado al lado de Haruhi, casi recostado sobre las piernas de su mejor amigo, Mori.

-Opino igual.- Dice el estoico sin expresión alguna.

-Este lugar es horrible con este calor. ¿Por qué Kyoya- senpai no nos deja la tarde libre para que vayamos a nuestras casas?- Pregunta Haruhi, con frustración.

Y la respuesta solo fue ese ruido insistente, que todos trataban de ignorar a la fuerza.

-Chicos.. no se desanimen tanto. Es decir, si, hace mucho calor. Si, Estamos aquí, encerrados en un salon de musica sin hacer nada productivo. Y SI, lo mas probable es que no hagamos nada en todo el dia porque no hay demasiado entusiasmo como para recibir clientas… pero… ¡Por lo menos estamos todos juntos como la gran familia que somos ^^!-

El King del Host Club estaba recostado en uno de los sofas, pero de forma muy galante.

-Lo que dices es entusiasta, pero no concuerda con la situación ¬¬. Todos estamos desganados al estar aquí, y honestamente no lo disfruto.- Haruhi mira sin ganas a Tamaki.

-Pero Haruhi T.T..-

-Lo dicho por Haruhi es cierto en algun sentido. Al no tener ganas de hacer nada, no creo que estemos aptos de recibir clientas. Ademas, lo mas seguro es que todas se dirijan directamente a sus mansiones para internarse debajo de un aire acondicionado.-

Kyoya permanecia sentado en una elegante silla, al frente de Tamaki.

-¿Y entonces por que nos mantienes encerrados aquí dentro, Kyo- chan T.T?- Pregunta Honey, casi suplicante.

-Es inhumano.- Continua diciendo Mori.

-La respuesta es sencilla. TENÍAMOS un aire acondicionado aquí dentro, ¿No es verdad? ¿Hikaru? ¿Kaoru?- Una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en el rostro de Kyoya al ver a los mencionados. Ambos se estremecen al escucharlo.

-Pe..pero… no quisimos romperlo..- Murmura Kaoru.

-Solo queriamos saber como era por dentro..- Sigue diciendo Hikaru.

-¡Si! ¡Y en invierno ò.ó! ¿Nunca se les cruzo por la cabeza que en verano sufriríamos esta horrible consecuencia?!- Pregunta Tamaki con dramatismo.

-Naa, nunca XP..- Contestan con indiferencia ambos gemelos.

-Como sea, estas son las consecuencias de sus actos ¬¬. Y si piensan que mi decisión de quedarnos aquí es como una especie de venganza resentida, perfecto, tomenlo como gusten. Solo espero que los demas no se molesten con ambos por haber descompuesto el aire acondicionado, que por cierto, era demasiado costoso.- Kyoya los seguia mirando con cierta frialdad, a lo que todo el mundo suspira.

_¿Por qué se podia escuchar ese insistente ruido en la tercera sala de musica del Instituto Ouran? Ahora que el silencio reinaba nuevamente, y que nadie tenia la voluntad de hablar por el denso calor que los agobiaba, se hacia mas claro. Aunque cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos como para ponerle mucha atención._

Todos se encontraban sentados, o acostados, o depositados sobre algo, pero lo suficientemente separados como para no captar bien lo que pasaba.

En un momento, Tamaki cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir. Kyoya suspira, apoya su cabeza contra su mano e intenta descansar los ojos. Honey se acurruca en las piernas de Mori y trata de conciliar el sueño. Por su parte, él tambien cierra los ojos y deposita su cabeza sobre la cabecera del sofa. Haruhi lo nota y no se resiste mas, se inclina un poco sobre el mismo sofa y apoya sus brazos sobre la cabecera del sofa, formando una especie de almohada para apoyar su cabeza. Hikaru solo cierra los ojos y no se molesta en acomodar mas su cabeza sobre la mesa. Kaoru entierra su cabeza completamente entre sus brazos, y se dispone a dormir.

"Vamos a morir por el calor" Era el unico pensamiento que se les cruzaba a todos al mismo tiempo.

Las chicharras eran la musica de fondo. Y el ruido seguia, ahora mas reconocible que nunca. Se comenzaba a acercar y a acercar. Cada uno de ellos supone algo, suponen lo obvio, entonces comienzan a abrir los ojos lentamente. Ese ruido comienza a irritarlos ante el silencio, era desesperante, era mas fuerte, era mas insistente que antes, y sobre todo… era…

-¿¡¡Podrian dejar de hacer ese estupido ruido?!! ¿¡¡Quien rayos es?!!- Hikaru se sienta en su lugar, y los mira a todos mas que furioso. La mayoria de ellos se sobresalta al oir su grito.

-¡Es verdad! ¡No es gracioso! ¡Es increíblemente molesto!- Se queja de la misma forma Kaoru.

-No creo que sea ninguno de nosotros..- Piensa Honey en voz alta.

-¿De donde viene? No tiene sentido que aquí haya…- Pero Tamaki comienza a abrir los ojos con inocencia, y comienza a sonreir de a poco al notar que algo se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que aquí, en el Host Club, en este Instituto, haya entrado un…?- Pero antes de terminar su razonamiento, Kyoya sigue con la mirada a Tamaki, quien se habia levantado para perseguir infantilmente a ese "algo".

Haruhi mira a su senpai, y abre los ojos sorprendida al notar lo que sucedia.

-Es…- Hikaru y Kaoru se extrañan al verlo.

-Un….- Honey y Mori se quedan igual de sorprendidos.

-¡¡PERRO!!!!!!!-

……………………………………

-¡¡¡SIII XD!! ¡¡Un cachorro!!!- Tamaki se lanza encima del pequeño perro de color blanco, con grandes ojos oscuros. Su cola se movia de un lado a otro, y ladraba insistentemente desde hace rato.

-¡Ven aquí, precioso, chiquito, bonito!- Lo acaricia alegremente, y rie al notar que el perrito se le lanza encima tambien para lamerlo y jugar.

-¡Nosotros tambien queremos jugar con él XD!- Hikaru y Kaoru se levantan de un salto, y se lanzan al suelo para acariciar al cachorro.

-Emm.. chicos ¬¬… ¿No les parece que es un poco raro que un cachorro este dentro del Instituto?- Pregunta Haruhi con todo el sentido comun existente.

-¡Pero es muy pequeño y adorable! ¡Juguemos con él, Takashi ^^!!-

-Ah.- Los de tercero se echan al suelo con la multitud y acarician al perro con entusiasmo.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Haruhi! ¡Ven a acariciar al perrito XD!- La llama Tamaki sonriendo.

-¿Acaso no escucharon lo que acabo de….?-

Pero la chica mira al cachorrito a los ojos, que eran brillantes y llenos de ternura animal. Era tan pequeño y cariñoso, tan juguetón y travieso.

-Eh… bu..bueno… esta bien.- Se rinde ante sus encantos Haruhi. Ella se aproxima a ellos y se une al grupo.

-¡¡Woow! ¡Parece que esta amaestrado!-

-¡Puede sentarse cuando se lo pedimos!-

-¡Apuesto que si le damos de comer pastel, lo disfrutara ^^!-

-Le hara daño.-

-No tiene collar ni nada. No tengo idea de cómo habra echo para entrar a este lugar.-

-¡¡¡Es genial en todos los sentidos posibles XD!!! ¡Quiero que se quede aquí para siempre!!!-

Y ante la fascinación de casi todos los chicos, Kyoya se acerca caminando lentamente, y se cruza de brazos.

-Espero que ya hayan disfrutado el tiempo suficiente con el perro ¬¬.- Comienza a decir seriamente. Ellos giran para verlo, y se extrañan.

-Porque si todavía no se dan cuenta, no puede estar aquí. No sabemos como entró, ni de quien es, ni ningun tipo de dato, lo que significa que debemos sacarlo de aquí sin que nadie se entere porque podriamos ser castigados severamente. Creeran que lo trajimos al proposito, sabiendo a la perfeccion que esta prohibido asistir al Instituto con animales.-

-¿Estas diciendo que no nos podemos quedar con el perrito?- Tamaki lo alza en sus brazos, y se acerca a Kyoya con preocupación.

-No solo eso, sino que debemos sacarlo de esta sala ahora mismo.-

-¡Pero Kyoya- senpai! ¡No podemos deshacernos de él!- Exclaman Hikaru y Kaoru al unisono.

-Podria morir de hambre si lo dejamos solo. No parece tener dueño, ¡No quiero abandonarlo a su suerte T.T!- Honey se horroriza ante tal idea.

-Lo que dice Kyoya- senpai es muy razonable. Ademas, alguien lo debio dejar entrar al Instituto. Debe ser de alguien.- Dice Haruhi seriamente.

-¡Haruhi!- Exclama Kaoru indignado al oirla.

-¿Acaso no tienes corazon?- Dramatiza Hikaru en su mismo tono.

-¡Es cierto!! ¡¿Cómo puede mi hija ser tan insensible con un tierno y bondadoso cachorro que esta solo en este mundo cruel y despiadado?! ¡Debemos protegerlo! ¡Debemos ser su familia a partir de ahora!!- Finaliza King lleno de esperanza.

-Ok ¬¬. Tamaki, ven, tenemos que hablar.- Kyoya se da media vuelta y se retira caminando, esperando que su mejor amigo lo siguiera.

-Bien.. no se preocupen, hablare con él.- Tamaki sonrie con seguridad y lo sigue.

Kyoya gira para verlo y vuelve a cruzarse de brazos.

-¿Podrias decirme en que piensas ¬¬? Es un perro, esta en el Host Club, no se pueden tener animales aquí. Conclusión: Lo sacamos y fin del asunto.-

-¡Okaa- san T.T! ¡Eres horriblemente cruel e insensible! ¿No te compadeces de…?-

-No me vengas con esas excusas sin sentido ¬¬. Tomare la mejor decision para todos esta vez, Tamaki. Que el perro se largue.-

-¡No! Se queda y fin de la discusión. Lo mantendremos en secreto, lo alimentaremos y le daremos mucho amor ^^. Ademas, todas las familias tienen un perro. Mmm.. generalmente tambien un gato, son cariñosos. Aunque podriamos conseguir uno facilmen…-

Pero Tamaki nota la cara de irritacion de Kyoya ante sus ideas incoherentes.

-¿Ayy por que te molesta tanto el perro ¬¬? Es un simple animal, y si es por tu expediente sin manchas, no nos expulsaran. Tenlo por seguro.-

-No se puede tener animales, ademas es molesto, y distraera a las clientas. ¿Quién le dara de comer? ¿YO? Olvidalo, ni en el mas lejano de tus sueños.-

-¡Haruhi le dara de comer ^^!-

-¿No te basta con Antoniette ¬¬?-

-¡Y los gemelos podrian jugar con él todos los dias ^^!-

-¿Escuchas lo que estas diciendo? Es estupido ¬¬.-

-¡Y Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai lo bañaran y peinaran! ¡Crecera muy sano y saludable! ¡Tu no tendras que hacer nada XD!-

-OK. Esto se esta yendo demasiado lejos. Ademas… es tan obvio que voy a terminar cuidandolo. NO. BASTA. La idea es absurda. Le dire al director ahora mismo que tenemos un perro aquí, y nos obligara a sacarlo del Instituto.-

-¿¡Que O.o?! ¡Noo T.T!!-

Kyoya pasa al costado de Tamaki sin titubear ni por un segundo.

-¡Detente T.T! ¡Esta bien! Tu ganas **-** King lo mira con resignacion.

Ante estas palabras, su mejo amigo se detiene y da media vuelta para verlo a los ojos.

-Si, es obvio que yo gano. Me saldre con la mia. Es lo mejor, ademas ahorrare el castigo de cualquier profesor hacia nosotros por si nos llegan a descubrir con el perro.-

-¿Estas enojado por que hace años que me rehúso a hacerlo?-

-¿Qué ¬¬? Eso no tiene nada que ver con esta situación.-

-Mañana lo haremos si nos dejas quedarnos con el perro.-

-¿Estas loco? Si eso es un soborno, es patético.-

-¡Por favor T.T! ¡De verdad me gusta el cachorrito! ¡Es muy hermoso! ¡Ayúdanos a encubrirlo en el Host Club! ¡Sera una gran compañía!-

Kyoya baja la mirada con frustración y con cansancio.

-No… Tamaki, se que puede llegar a ser una buena compañía, y no es que odie a los perros, pero no podemos…-

-¿Podemos _hacerlo_ mañana ^^?- Tamaki le sonrie con dulzura e inocencia en sus palabras. Kyoya lo mira con mucha mas desconfianza.

-No lo se..- Comienza a dudar por unos segundos el rey de las sombras. No queria admitirlo, pero estaba cediendo.

Tamaki le señala con la misma sonrisa a los demas miembros del Host Club jugando cariñosamente con el cachorro. Su mejor amigo nota que todos estan felices, y comienza a pensar.

-Ayy te odio ¬¬. Esta bien. Hagan lo que quieran, yo solo trate de que nadie nos castigue.- Termina aprobando la idea Kyoya.

Tamaki le sonrie mucho mas que antes y lo abraza bruscamente.

-¡¡GRACIAS XD!!!! ¡No te arrepentiras! ¡Lo juro!-

Su mejor amigo se lo saca de encima con dificultad.

-Bueno, como digas ¬¬. No olvides lo de mañana.- Se da media vuelta y camina hacia el grupo.

-Nuevo anuncio ¬¬. Nos quedamos con el perro.- Les dice Kyoya sin querer hacerlo realmente.

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Nunca pense que aprobarias la idea de…-

-¡¡¡QUE BIEN XD!!!!- Hikaru y Kaoru se emocionan al instante, interrumpiendo a Haruhi.

-¡Sii! ¡Podremos alimentarlo, bañarlo, y amarlo XD!- Exclama Honey alegremente.

-En secreto. Si nos descubren, lo sacaran de aquí.- Le dice Mori con toda la razon.

En eso, Tamaki se les acerca con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Tamaki- senpai? ¿Realmente nos quedaremos con el perro? Es decir, ¿Qué pasara si nos descubren?- Pregunta Haruhi confundida.

-¡No lo haran! ¡Lo mantendremos en secreto en el Host Club! ¡Y lo cuidaremos como sus verdaderos dueños!-

-Bueno.. ¿Y quien se lo quedara? No podemos dejarlo aquí por las noches..- A Haruhi no le quedaba la idea del todo claro.

-Yo me lo llevare tooodas las noches para que le haga compañía a Antoniette. Sera muy divertido ^^.- King le sonrie muy feliz.

-¡Tono!! ¡Nosotros tambien queremos llevarlo a nuestra mansión algunas veces!- Exclaman los gemelos y alzan sus manos.

-¡Si! ¡Nosotros tambien!- Alza su mano Honey.

-Ok, ok. ¡Todas las noches lo dejaremos a la suerte! ¡Cualquiera de nosotros se puede quedar con el perro por las noches!-

-¡SIIIIIIII!!!- Grito general del grupo.

Bueno. Por lo menos las cosas no iban a ser tan aburridas como habian sido en esas ultimas semanas. Y el "pequeño y cariñoso" perro seria su compañía. Todos lo querrian y amarian. Por lo menos hasta que deje de ser "pequeño y cariñoso" u.u.

-¿Cómo vamos a nombrarlo?- Esa pregunta hace que todos los Host se queden en completo silencio. Levantan sus miradas hacia Kyoya, quien habia formulado la pregunta.

-¿Qué ¬¬? Ya que aprobé la idea, tengo derecho a divertirme con el perro tambien.-

-¡Es verdad, Oka- san ^^!!- Tamaki se levanta muy sonriente, y los mira a todos.

-¡Se llamara "Petit"!-

-¿"Petit"?- Cuestionan todos en general.

-Significa "pequeño" en francés. Honestamente, ese nombre es horrible.- Kyoya mira de reojo a su mejor amigo.

-¡¡No seas tan cruel conmigo, Kyoya T.T!!- Tamaki lo mira lloriqueando.

-¡Kyoya- senpai esta en lo cierto! ¡Su nombre sera "Naughty"!- Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si muy emocionados.

-Travieso en ingles. Que originales..- Murmura Haruhi sin darle importancia.

-¿Ah si ¬¬? ¿Y que nombre sugieres, señorita indiferente?-

-Emm.. si solo causara problemas, prefiero no opinar.-

-¡Yo quiero que se llame "Sweet cream"! Su color es blanco suave, me recuerda a la crema de los pasteles ^^.- Honey acaricia al perrito al decir su nuevo nombre.

-¿Nuevo nombre ò.ó?! ¡Ese no sera su nuevo nombre! ¡Tampoco el que sugirieron los gemelos! ¡Quiero que se llame Petit .!-

-¡Oye ¬¬! ¡No le digas de esa forma tan horrible a Naughty!-

-¡No se peleen asi por Sweet Cream!!-

Y bueno, pelea horrible por el nombre del cachorro.

-¿No creen que le generaran una crisis de identidad al pobre animal, que no tiene la culpa de nada?- Pregunta Kyoya en general.

Todos lo miran y hacen silencio, y de la nada, miran a Haruhi de forma desafiante. Ella retrocede asustada y un poco nerviosa.

-¿Qué.. en que estan O.o…?-

-¡Decide el nombre que tendra el cachorro ò.ó!- La señalan al mismo tiempo.

-Ahh.. emm… bueno, yo…-

-¡DECIDE!!-

-¡Ayy esta bien! Que delicados ¬¬..- Haruhi se acerca al perrito, se arrodilla en el suelo y lo acaricia. Entonces comienza a pensar.

-Ehh… su nombre… sera…- Piensa y piensa por algunos segundos, y luego se le prende la lamparita.

-"Shiroi" :)..-

-¿SHIROI O.O?- Todos se extrañan al oir ese nombre.

-Si. Como es blanco, ese nombre me parece perfecto.- _[Shiroi = blanco]_

-Ahh.. como sea, si lo eligió Haruhi tendremos que aceptarlo.- Dice Hikaru mas que resignado.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Esta noche me lo quedare yo! ¡Sera genial! ¡Se hara muy amigo de Antoniette!- Tamaki se imaginaba muchas cosas, y sonreia de la emocion.

-¡Y ya no nos aburriremos mas! ¡Todos los dias seran muy divertidos con Shiroi ^^!- Honey estaba demasiado contento.

-¡Juguemos con él en lo que queda del dia XD!- Todos se le tiran encima al pobre animal, excepto Haruhi que miraba con cierta curiosidad la escena, y Kyoya que se mantenia aun de brazos cruzados mirandolos tambien.

-Kyoya- senpai.. ¿Estas seguro de todo esto? Siento que tu eres el mas consciente de que ese perro es de alguien ¬¬..-

-Es posible. Pero que mas da. Todo esto esta bajo la aprobación de Tamaki, ¿Qué podria salir mal?- Pregunta el Rey de las sombras con completa ironia, cosa que no deja muy tranquila a Haruhi.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello. Gracias por haberme dejado reviews a: Nellycullen, Theangelesdark ^^_

_Subo otro cap :D_

* * *

**_Escena 2 : El travieso cachorro_**

Al dia siguiente.

Haruhi entraba al Instituto como cualquier dia comun de semana. Se podian escuchar las mismas cigarras cantando ante el radiante calor de verano. Ella se alivia al entrar al edificio, ya que estaba mucho mas fresco. Comienza a caminar por los pasillos, y saluda a algunas chicas que pasaban a su alrededor.

-Hoy sera un dia muy tranquilo.- Piensa con una sonrisa inocente.

-De alguna forma estoy de buen humor. No me importa quedarme a final de clases en el Host Club. Sera un buen dia.-

Sigue caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de su clase. Y un segundo antes de entrar, siente que su celular vibra en su bolsillo.

-¿Un mensaje? ¿Ahora?- Se pregunta a su misma, confundida. Saca el celular, y lo revisa. Hace un gesto de extrañes mucho mas grande que el anterior al leerlo.

-"¡HARUHI! Tienes que venir al Host Club en este preciso momento, ahora ahora ahora!! Es un caso de vida o muerte!! No te preocupes por las clases, te encubriremos!! Besosssss, tus mejor amigo y padre ^^!"

Cierra el celular y se lo coloca en el bolsillo, entonces baja la mirada frustrada.

-Tamaki- senpai no tiene remedio ¬¬. Espero que sea rapido, perdere tiempo del examen que nos tomaran hoy. No me imagino que puede ser el asunto de "vida o muerte"-

Se da media vuelta y se va caminando rápidamente hacia la tercera sala de musica.

-¡HARUHI!- Y de la nada, Hikaru y Kaoru se lanzan sobre ella para abrazarla.

-¿Qué rayos O.o? ¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Sueltenme!-

-¡No podemos XD! ¡Seguro te rehúsas a ir al Host Club! ¡Asi que Tono nos dijo que te llevemos a la fuerza!-

-¡No me estaba rehusando! ¡Estaba yendo por mi misma!-

-¿Ah si O.o?-

-¡Si! ¡Sueltenme ¬¬!-

Ambos se le quitan de encima y le sonrien nerviosos.

-Bueno, bueno ¬¬. ¿Saben por que Tamaki- senpai dramatiza la situación otra ves? ¿Qué sucedió?-

-¡ES POR SHIROI XD!!!-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué le sucedió?-

-¡Tienes que verlo! ¡Es demasiado genial!- Y ellos no pueden evitar tomar cada uno de los brazos de Haruhi, y llevarsela corriendo con mucha emocion.

-¿Qué pasaaaaaa O.O?!!-

…………

Los tres entran a la tercera sala de musica, los gemelos sonreian, y Haruhi los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡La trajimos! ¡Muestrale, señor!- Exclaman ellos al unisono.

Tamaki estaba a lo lejos, y entonces señala a Haruhi.

-¡Ve por ella, Shiroi XD!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¡No entiendo O.O!-

Y entonces el pequeño perro sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella, Haruhi retrocede no entendiendo absolutamente nada. Y el cachorrito se detiene en frente de ella, se para en dos patas y ladra un par de veces.

-¡¡¡Awwwwwwwww!!! ¡No es adorable W.W?!- Tamaki se maravilla al verlo.

-¡Shiroi es demasiado tierno! ¡Ese truco es genial ^^!- Exclama Honey, acercandose al perrito y acariciandolo. Mori se coloca a su lado.

-¡Fuiste muy inteligente al enseñarle ese truco, señor!- Hikaru y Kaoru le sonrien, y se agachan para acariciarlo tambien.

Pero Haruhi trataba de articular palabra ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-Si. Este es el asunto de "vida o muerte", Haruhi. Enseñarte el nuevo truco de Shiroi.- Contesta Kyoya antes de que ella pueda decir algo. Él se acerca al grupo de brazos cruzados.

-¿¡Es una broma ¬¬?! ¡Hikaru! ¡Kaoru! ¡Tenemos examen y estamos perdiendo todo nuestro tiempo estando aquí! ¿No se dan cuenta?- Pregunta casi irritada.

-Ya habra otros examenes XD.- Contestan demasiado concentrados en el cachorro.

-Por cierto, ¿Ayer durmió bien contigo, Tama- chan?- Pregunta Honey, sonriendo.

-¡Sip! Se lleva muy bien con Antoniette, son muy amigos. ¡Verlo dormir es tan tierno! Me quede a su lado en todo momento, y tambien le di de comer.- Tamaki relataba todo lo que habia echo con el animal el dia anterior.

Haruhi suspira, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas, Haruhi? ¿No quieres jugar aunque sea un poco con el perrito?- King la mira extrañado.

Ella se detiene y los mira de reojo.

-Es muy lindo. Pero no quiero perder mi tiempo ahora, para eso esta el Host Club, no se ofendan ¬¬. Ya perdi 15 minutos de examen, y no me importa como les vaya a Hikaru y Kaoru, me preocupare por mi. Adios.-

-¡Espéranos!- Ambos se levantan apurados.

-Lo sentimos, Shiroi. Haruhi es muy amargada, y se enojara si no nos vamos con ella.- Dice Hikaru mirando sus tiernos ojos.

-¡Pero no te preocupes ^^! Vendremos en el Host Club, y jugaremos contigo.- Kaoru sonrie inocentemente al ver al perrito.

-¡Adios, chicos, nos vemos!- Saludan ambos gemelos. Entonces se retiran

-¡Ok. Adios chicos, adios Haruhi!- Saluda Tamaki con buenas intenciones.

-Nosotros tambien nos vamos, Shiroi. Volveremos después de clases.- Saluda Mori seriamente, Honey le asiente y ambos se retiran.

Tamaki se arrodilla en el suelo, y acaricia al cachorro. Kyoya lo mira de reojo y suspira.

-Volvamos a clases, ¿Te parece?- Pregunta un poco resignado.

-Pero Kyoya… ¿Qué hara Shiroi estando solo aquí?- King lo mira con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules.

-Yo que se ¬¬. No es mi problema, dejalo aquí como acordamos y vayamos a clases. Se nos hara tarde.-

-No habia pensado claramente sobre eso. Es decir, siempre estara triste y solo en las horas de clases. ¿No te parece algo malo T.T?-

-NO. Vamonos. Que se acostumbre hasta que su dueño venga y lo reclame.-

-¿Tiene dueño? ¿Insinuas que es de alguien y que vendra a buscarlo O.o?-

-Es logico. ¿De donde salio si no es de nadie?-

-Pero… todos nosotros ya nos hemos encariñado mucho con él. ¡No quiero que se vaya!-

-Es una molestia. Ni siquiera se como me convenciste de tenerlo.-

Entonces, Tamaki se pone de pie y le sonrie a su mejor amigo.

-¿Acaso fue por _eso_? Jajaja.-

-Callate.- Murmura Kyoya desviandole la mirada.

King sonrie sin maldad alguna, sin pensamientos malos. Se le acerca, le toma el rostro y lo acerca bruscamente al suyo.

-¿Quieres que sea ahora?- Pregunta, ahora si, con una voz algo maliciosa.

Kyoya lo miraba directamente, sin miedo, sin retroceder, y con algo de asco.

-No. Después del Host Club.- Contesta friamente, sin demostrar emociones.

-¡Asi me gusta ^^!- King se separa y vuelve a sonreirle inocentemente.

-Al principio siempre eres indiferente, pero se que en el fondo te mueres por hacerlo :D..-

-¿Podrias cerrar tu boca ¬¬?- Le pide esta ves Kyoya, se da media vuelta y camina hacia las puertas para salir.

-Portate muy bien mientras que estes solo, "Petit" ^^. ¡Volveremos pronto!- Se despide Tamaki, y sigue al rey de las sombras.

El cachorro los mira y luego ladra un par de veces.

_**Wan Wan.**_

……………

Toca el timbre del cambio de hora. Los alumnos tienen un receso de media hora para ir a la biblioteca a recoger libros, o ir al baño, o cambiar de actividad. Siempre era asi cada dos horas.

-No puedo creer que Tamaki- senpai nos haya llamado solo para ver el truco de Shiroi ¬¬. Perdimos tiempo valioso, fue innecesario.- Haruhi caminaba molesta por el pasillo, con un gemelo a cada lado.

-Empiezo a creer que odias al pequeño Naughty ¬¬..- Comienza a decir Hikaru.

-¿Naughty O.o?-

-¿Por qué lo odias? Es muy lindo y tierno. No te ha hecho nada ¬¬..- Dice Kaoru igual de ofendido.

-No lo odio. Y su nombre es Shiroi. Tamaki- senpai se enojaria si los escuchara.-

-No nos importa. Le diremos como queramos XP.- Opinan ellos al mismo tiempo.

Haruhi suspira vencida, y entonces detiene su caminar.

-Ok. Me voy a la biblioteca, necesitamos algunos libros para historia.-

-Te ayudamos, Haruhi.-

-No es necesario. Les llevaré los libros que necesiten y se los dejare en sus pupitres.-

-¿De verdad quieres ir sola?- Pregunta Hikaru extrañado.

-Si. No se preocupen. Nos vemos en un rato.- Haruhi se despide de ambos y camina sola hacia la biblioteca.

-Ahh.. bueno.. tiene derecho a estar sola de ves en cuando..- Se encoge de hombros Kaoru. Hikaru asiente sin mucha énfasis, y ambos siguen caminando en direccion contraria a la de Haruhi.

-¿No te parece algo raro lo de Shiroi?- El gemelo menor mira a su hermano un poco confundido.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Es decir.. Haruhi tiene un poco de razon. Es muy extraño que haya aparecido de la nada, debe tener dueño..-

-Si, lo se. Pero trato e ignorar esa posibilidad. De alguna forma, nos encariñamos con él XD.- Contesta Hikaru.

-Es mas que obvio que Kyoya- senpai tambien dedujo eso. No entiendo como pudo aceptar conservarlo como mascota a pesar de ser consciente de eso.-

-Tono debio sobornarlo..-

-¿Sobornarlo? ¿Al Rey de las sombras? Estas loco.-

-Jajaja. Es mas blando de lo que parece, todos cedemos con algo, debe tener un punto debil.-

-¿Sexo O.o?-

-Sip. Sexo.-

-Hikaru ¬¬. No creo que sea tan… tan...-

-Como sea. Es lo unico que se me ocurre. Y si Shiroi se queda con nosotros por eso, genial XD.-

-Nada de esto me queda claro. Ademas que yo sepa… Tamaki- senpai no lo haria ¬¬..-

-¿Por qué O.o?-

-Porque… emm… yo supongo que… le gusta Haruhi, ¿No?-

-See.. a mi tambien "me gusta" Haruhi.-

-¿Eso es ironia ¬¬?-

-Jajaja. ¿Tu que crees XD? Hablando de todo un poco, ¿Tu no tienes ganas de _hacerlo_?-

Kaoru para su caminar y lo mira con reproche. Hikaru se detiene y lo mira un poco travieso.

-¿Tienes que ser tan directo al preguntarlo ¬¬? Ademas aquí, en el Instituto. ¡Estas loco!-

-¡Claro que no XD!-

Hikaru se le acerca y le toma el rostro con una mano delicadamente, Kaoru no deja de mirarlo con reproche y no retrocede.

-Vamos.. sera rapido, Kao- chan..-

-No vas a convencerme ¬¬. Solo porque eres un psicopata sexual, no vamos a hacerlo en donde se te plazca. Aun conservo un poco de dignidad.-

-Oyee, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso ¬¬? ¿Qué yo no la tengo?-

-No. Nada. Aguantate Hika- chan ¬¬..-

Hikaru lo suelta y lo mira enojado. Se da media vuelta y le da la espalda.

-Dios.. eres imposible. Con razon eres el Uke..- Murmura irritado.

Kaoru escucha el comentario, lo toma de un brazo y lo gira para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué dijiste ¬¬?-

-Nada.. jaja..- Hikaru vuelve a formar una risa burlona en su rostro, cosa que hace que le menor se enoje mas.

-Mira.. mejor callate, tu eres el idiota sin sentido comun que vive en un frasco y es inmaduro al extremo. Siendo asi, solo eres el Seme porque eres mayor ¬¬. Yo deberia serlo.-

-JJAJAJAJAJAJ. No bromees, hermanito. Eres tan debil y vulnerable. ¡No siquiera quieres hacerlo en el Instituto porque piensas que las personas nos veran y nos marginaran socialmente! Mucho mas aun, jaja.-

-Yo.. no.. no es que no quiera hacerlo por eso..- Kaoru baja la mirada un poco dudoso.

-¡Admitelo! Tienes miedo, jajajaja.- Lo señala Hikaru mas desafiante que nunca.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No tengo miedo!- Exclama el menor muy enojado.

-Entonces…- Se le acerca y toma su rostro con ambas manos, acercandose lentamente. Kaoru le desvia la mirada nervioso, y traga saliva.

-Vayamos al baño.- Termina diciendo resignado. Hikaru le sonrie con aprobación, se separa y le toma la mano. Se le lleva al baño mas proximo mucho mas que feliz.

"Te saliste con la tuya, Hikaru ¬¬" Pensaba a cada segundo Kaoru, arrepintiendose cada segundo.

Al entrar al baño, ambos descubren que estaba vacio.

-¡Wow! ¡No podemos tener mejor suerte que esta ^^!- Se alegra Hikaru, y mira a su hermano.

-Ahh.. si.. pe..pero..-

Pero Kaoru no logra terminar la frase. Su hermano lo sujeta de los hombros y lo estampa contra la pared violentamente, haciendo que él se asuste un poco.

-No.. no seas tan…-

Hikaru no lo resiste mas, le toma nuevamente con ambas manos el rostro, se acerca y comienza a besarlo sin dudar. Kaoru comienza a corresponder, pasa ambas manos por su espalda y lo acaricia sin perversión alguna. Sus respiraciones comienzan a agitarse de forma rapida, los besos se hacian mas profundos al borde de no tomar aire para respirar. Hikaru deja de acariciar el rostro de su gemelo, y baja sus manos de a poco hacia "esa zona :D"

-¡No! ¡Aquí no!- Intenta gritar Kaoru al separarse un poco para tomar aire.

-Relajate, ya te dije que seria rapido.-

-¡Estas loco .! ¡No te creo! ¡Siempre te emocionas!-

-Claro que no ¬¬.-

Hikaru vuelve a acercarse y lo besa con dulzura. Kaoru no puede evitar excitarse, no puede evitar gemir horriblemente. Entonces, el mayor le desabrocha el cinturón, y mete sus manos en "ese lugar u.u" El menor alza la cabeza hacia arriba, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-Basta.. no quiero.. no puedo… controlar la…-

-Shhhh…- El gemelo mayor empieza a besar su cuello, casi mordiendolo. Kaoru aun mantenia sus manos en su espalda, y entonces aprieta sus puños fuertemente.

-Moriria… si alguien…-

-¿Si alguien que?- Pregunta Hikaru en un murmuro, separandose un poco de su cuello.

-Si.. si alguien..- Kaoru le dirige la mirada débilmente, completamente sonrojado. Su hermano no puede evitar reir un poco al verlo.

-No.. no te rias, estupido..-

-Lo siento XD. Siempre eres un poco mas sensible en esto..-

-Basta.. eres… un verdadero idiota.. sabes que nunca te dire que no..- Kaoru se sonroja aun mas, y le desvia la mirada.

-Moriria si alguien… nos viera..- Termina murmurando algo incomodo.

-¿Por qué? ¿No se supone.. esto esta bien?- Pregunta Hikaru, y besa la mejilla de Kaoru con sus ojos cerrados.

-Tu y yo sabemos que… eso no es verdad…- Kaoru aparta sus manos de la espalda del mayor, toma el rostro de Hikaru y vuelve a besarlo. Él lo muerde, vuelve a bajar sus manos y toca su miembro.

**_Wan Wan._**

Kaoru abre los ojos horrorizado al escuchar ese ruido, ese irreconocible ruido.

-Hikaru O.o.. ¿Escuchaste…?-

Pero el mayor le cubre los labios con otro beso, ignorando su queja. Los ladridos se escuchan una y otra ves.

-Hi..Hika.. detente…- Murmura Kaoru muy agitado, intentando separarse.

-No.. sigamos un rato mas…-

-¡Pero dijiste que O.o…!-

Entonces, Hikaru lo toma de ambos hombros y lo estrecha contra la pared para que no pueda soltarse.

-¿¡Que rayos estas…?!-

El mayor apoya todo su cuerpo contra el de su gemelo y vuelve a morder su cuello, a besarlo con una pasion inimaginable. Kaoru cierra los ojos muy sonrojado, y larga varios gemidos.

-Escuchame… maldito pervertido…-

Ladridos. Ladridos insistentes estaban demasiado cerca de ese lugar. Realmente muy cerca. Eran escandalosos.

-¡Hikaru! ¡Dime que lo escuchas!- Grita harto de que lo ignore.

-Haz de cuenta que no escuchas nada..- Sonrie Hikaru sin darle importancia a los ladridos.

-¡Dijiste que querias a Shiroi! ¡Que te habias encariñado con él! ¡Que no querias perde…!-

Ok. Hikaru ignoraba completa y totalmente las palabras dichas por su hermano, lo aprisiona mas contra la pared, ahora dejandolo sin posibilidad de moverse, y entrelaza sus piernas con las suyas.

**_Wan Wan._**

Y entonces sucede. Kaoru estando contra la pared, y teniendo una perspectiva mas amplia de todo el baño, abre los ojos atonito al darse cuenta de que el cachorro estaba adentro del baño, mirandolos y ladrando inocentemente.

-¡Hikaru O.o! ¡Hikaru!-

-¿Ayy que pasa ¬¬? Ya deja de quejarte, solo intenta disfrutarlo..-

-¡No O.o! ¡Si sigue ladrando todo el mundo va a…!-

-Ya da igual.. ni que Shiroi estuviera aquí dentro ladrando para que las personas vengan y nos vean, dejando tambien al descubierto que hay un perro en el Instituto.-

-¡¡ESCUCHARON ESO!! ¡SON LADRIDOS!-

-¡VIENEN DEL BAÑO!-

-¡VAYAMOS TODOS A VER!-

Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si, no pudiendo creer los gritos que habian escuchado desde el exterior.

-¡DEBEMOS LARGARNOS DE AQUÍ O.O!- Exclaman al unisono.

Ambos se separan casi entrando en panico, y tratan de ajustarse la ropa decentemente. Kaoru observa a Shiroi en frente suyo, se agacha y lo toma en sus brazos.

-¿Qué hacemos con él O.o?!-

-¡No se! ¡No se! ¡Hay que ocultarlo O.o!-

-¡Pero la gente ya viene! ¡Lo veran!-

-¡Rayos! ¡¿Dónde lo escondemos?!-

-Ya se, tengo una idea.- Kaoru se quita el traje, quedando solo en camisa, y cubre al perro.

-Es lo mas sospechoso del mundo, pero tu sal primero Hikaru, y diles que escuchaste los ruidos en otro lugar.-

-¿Qué? ¡Es lo menos creible del…!-

-¡Lo se T.T! ¡Pero no quiero que descubran a Shiroi y que lo saquen de aquí! ¡Asi que ve, finge e intentalo!-

-Bien, lo intentare ò.ó-

Hikaru sale del baño para tratar de convencer a todas las personas, y desviarlas del baño. Luego de un par de minutos, Kaoru ya no escucha a la multitud, entonces sale del lugar con el perro en brazos.

-Bien. Lo logramos, Shiroi ^^..- Piensa Kaoru muy alegre, pero de pronto, un grupo de personas sale de un pasillo, y no pueden evitar verlo con algo muy sospechoso en brazos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí ¬¬? Se ve medio raro..-

-Y casualmente.. sales de ese baño..-

-En donde se escucharon esos extraños ladridos..-

Kaoru retrocede ante sus acusaciones, y traga saliva asustado.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Corre!- Hikaru sale desde mas atrás del pasillo, y le advierte a su hermano.

Kaoru asiente y sale corriendo como un perfecto desquiciado. Los chicos se extrañan mucho por su actitud al verlo huir.

-¡DEBEMOS SEGUIRLO! ¡ES SOSPECHOSO!-

Y salen corriendo tras él. Hikaru se adelanta corriendo, y corre al lado de su hermano.

-¡¿Y AHORA QUE RAYOS HACEMOS T.T?!!- Exclama Kaoru.

-¡Vamos al Host Club!!-

-¡¡¿Y que hay con esos tipos?!!-

-¡Vamos a perderlos!- Ambos corren hasta morir, y dan miles de vueltas por los pasillos de Ouran.

-¡Gracias a Dios que Shiroi esta resistiendo la persecución!-

-¡¡AAAAHHHHHH O.o!!- Kaoru se detiene con lagrimitas en sus ojos, y baja la mirada adolorido.

-¡Esa cosa me mordio!! ¡Voy a morir de rabia T.T!!!-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No es en serio O.o!-

-¡Sii! ¡Me mordio!!-

Los chicos los encuentran cuando doblan en la esquina de un pasillo, y corren hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos rapido! ¡Ya casi llegamos!-

Kaoru le asiente, y ambos salen corriendo nuevamente. Al final, llegan al Host Club, dejan al perro ahí dentro y cierran la puerta causando un fuerte golpe. En ese preciso instante, toca el timbre de regreso de clases ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Gracias por sus reviews a: nellycullen, TheangelesDark, KumaaChannO.o_

_Subo ootro cap:_

* * *

**Escena 3: El molesto cachorro**

-¿Qué fue lo que les sucedió O.o?- Pregunta Haruhi al ver a ambos gemelos medios muertos en el salon. Hikaru estaba sentado en su silla, completamente desarreglado, y con una cara de cansancio impresionante. Kaoru estaba medio acostado en su pupitre, con los ojos cerrados.

-Creo que estoy sangrando T.T..- Murmura el menor un poco dolido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrio O.o?-

-¡Shiroi es lo que ocurrio ò.ó! ¡Se escapo del Host Club quien sabe como! ¡Lo vimos en el baño, y tuvimos que hacer cosas muy incoherentes para salvar su trasero!- Exclama Hikaru enojado.

-¿De verdad? No puedo creer que haya escapado. Menos mal que nadie lo vio.-

-¡Ese es el punto T.T! ¡Algunas personas lo escucharon ladrar! ¡Ya deben sospechar que hay un perro aquí!-

-Ademas estabamos muy entretenidos con Kaoru, y tuvo que venir ese perro para arruinarlo todo ¬¬..-

-¿Entretenidos? ¿Qué hacian?- Pregunta Haruhi con algo de curiosidad.

Ambos se miran entre si, no muy seguros de responder.

-Emm.. bueno..-

-¡Ahh! ¡Y Shiroi me mordio T.T! ¡Fue muy malo!- Exclama Kaoru, claramente dramatizando.

Haruhi toma la mano de Kaoru y lo revisa.

-No se ve muy bien. Y no creo que este vacunado, quiza te contagies de alguna de las enfermedades de los perros, como rabia. O te infectes y mueras..-

-Haruhi O.o.. ¡No digas eso!- Lo mira Hikaru asustado.

-Como sea. Vamos a la enfermeria para que te curen..-

-Ahh.. bueno.. esta bien..- Contesta Kaoru sin hacerse problema.

Haruhi se levanta y se adelanta para salir del salon. Hikaru observa a Kaoru, y en ese momento, sus pensamientos se cruzan.

_"Rayos.. estuvo cerca u.u"_

_"No debemos decirle a nadie lo que hacemos"_

_"Ni siquiera a Haruhi"_

_"Sera nuestro secreto"_

Ambos se sonrien con complicidad, y Kaoru termina dejando el salon con Haruhi.

* * *

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Un perrito XD!!!!!-

Todas las chicas clientas del Host Club se maravillaban de millones de maneras con el tierno cachorro. Ellas se acumulan en el medio del salon, y comienzan a acariciarlo y a mimarlo. Tamaki se coloca en el centro y aplaude un par de veces.

-Su atención por favor. Tengo un comunicado muy importante que hacerles.-

Las clientas giran para ver al King.

-¡Desde hoy en adelante tendremos una tierna mascota en el Host Club XD! ¡Su nombre es Shiroi! ¡Lo mantendremos oculto aquí, asi que esperamos que no revelen el secreto hacia las autoridades el Instituto! Ahora, soliciten a los Host que mas deseen, por favor.-

Todas gritan de la emocion por las claras palabras de Tamaki. Los Host estaban presenciando la escena de las chicas todos juntos, de pie.

-De alguna forma, pienso que el cachorro distraera mas a las clientas que todos nosotros juntos.- Piensa Haruhi en voz alta.

-¡Waai! ¡Yo quiero jugar con Shiroi tambien ^^!- Dicho esto, Honey se adelanta con Mori para estar con el perrito. Pero se detiene y vuelve a girar hacia sus compañeros.

-¿No quieren venir y jugar con Shiroi? ¿Hika- chan? ¿Kao- chan?-

-No estamos de humor para jugar con Shiroi hoy ¬¬.. ¿No es cierto, Kaoru?- Pregunta Hikaru un poco molesto a su hermano menor. Pero cuando lo mira, nota que su mirada estaba perdida en la multitud de chicas.

-¿Kaoru O.o?-

-¡Ay no puedo enojarme con él! ¡Es tan adorable ^^!- Kaoru sonrie sin resistirse al pequeño cachorro, y corre hacia la multitud de chicas.

-¡Bien! ¡Nosotros tambien vamos, Takashi!-

-Ah.- Los mayores se dirigen hacia la gran multitud.

-Bien.. ire a hacer te o algo.. espero que las clientas se diviertan con Shiroi.- Haruhi se da media vuelta indiferentemente, y se retira.

-¡Estoy seguro de que Shiroi atraera mas clientas! Nos ha cautivado a todos con su tierna belleza animal..- King alza su puño muy confiado. La mayoria de las chicas que lo miraban gritan emocionadas, dandole la razon. Por su lado, Kyoya suspira, y se retira para sentarse en algun sofa.

……………………

-¿Lo ves Kyoya :D? ¡Conservar a Shiroi fue la mejor idea que pude haber tenido en mi vida! Y eso que suelo tener ideas muy geniales XD.- Tamaki se le acerca a Kyoya muy sonriente, él sigue escribiendo cosas en su computadora.

Las clientas del Host Club se retiraban de a poco, las puertas de la tercera sala de musica se estaban cerrando.

-¡Nos veremos mañana, adios a todos ^^!- Los saluda a Honey sonriendo.

-¡Adios Shiroi ^^!-

-Adios.- Mori tambien se despide. Ambos se retiran del lugar.

-Bueno.. nosotros tambien nos vamos..- Hikaru no estaba de buen humor después de la situación de la mañana, seguia algo irritado por la persecución incoherente a causa del cachorro.

-Vamonos Kao… ¿Kaoru ¬¬?-

-¡Adios Shiroi ^^! ¡Nos vemos mañana ^^!- Kaoru se arrodilla en el suelo y abraza al perro cariñosamente, quien lo lame y mueve la cola. Él rie un poco, luego se levanta y le sonrie a su gemelo, quien lo sigue mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué? Solo me estaba despidiendo de Shiroi..- Se justifica extrañado.

-Ok. Vámonos ¬¬..- Hikaru lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva del Host Club.

-Eso fue raro.. como sea, nos vemos mañana chicos. Cuida bien de Shiroi, Tamaki- senpai. Adios..- Haruhi no puede evitar mirar a Shiroi y sonreirle. Luego de eso, se retira tambien.

Tamaki y Kyoya quedan solo en el salon de musica. King mira a su mejor amigo y le sonrie. En cambio él, le dirige la mirada seriamente.

-Puede que las clientas se maravillen con Shiroi. Y quizá hasta se encariñen con él y atraigamos a mas personas. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que es completamente ilegal conservar un animal en el…-

-¡No digas eso T.T! ¡Ahora es parte de la familia! ¡Debes quererlo Okaa- san!-

-¿Quererlo? Eso no fue parte del trato. Apenas y me convenciste para tenerlo ¬¬.-

-Eres frio con Petit..-

-¿Petit ¬¬?-

-Es decir.. no debes ser tan cruel en insensible con el pobre perrito. ¿No captas su inocencia en sus tiernos ojos? Ohhh… es tan puro…-

-Ya basta ¬¬. Me voy. Divaga solo en tu imaginación.-

Kyoya se levanta, cierra su computadora, y comienza a caminar esquivando a King.

Ese era el detonante, _Indiferencia y desinteres_. Increíblemente, Tamaki podia leer la mente de Kyoya como un libro.

Él se acerca a Kyoya con rapidez y le toma un brazo, no siendo brusco. Kyoya se detiene y comienza a girar hacia su amigo. Sabia bien lo que sucederia, y se seguia sintiendo patetico ante esa clase de situaciones. Se sentia estupido al no poder decir NO.

-Tamaki..-

King lo lleva a su cuerpo, le sonrie con algo de superioridad, le quita los lentes y lo besa sin dudarlo ni por un segundo. Kyoya corresponde sin hacerse el difícil, pero queda estático en su lugar. En cambio, Tamaki lo abraza y lo atrae mas contra su cuerpo, recorre el cuerpo de su amigo con ambas manos, mientras que lo besaba con pasion.

El rey de las sombras toma su rostro con ambas manos y empieza a morderlo, sentia el sabor de sus labios, amaba esa sensación. Y solo en ese tipo de momentos deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, que el mundo se detuviera. Pero de cierta forma, cada ves que esto ocurria, las cosas no terminaban bien.

Kyoya y Tamaki se olvidaban de todo en el momento del éxtasis, olvidando por que siempre, después de hacerlo, se decian el uno al otro "Nunca mas".

Si. Era por eso. Siempre por eso. El descontrol de Kyoya.

Y bueno. También por el otro motivo. La mirada desafiante de Tamaki que no cedía y solo pedía mas.

Kyoya se separa un poco para tomar aire, y luego comienza a besar el cuello de Tamaki, a él le dolia, y ademas era obvio que dejaria marcas. Pero no le importaba. Nunca, NUNCA diria "No quiero más, basta", porque estaria mintiendo.

Tamaki sonrie, y larga una pequeña carcajada. Talvez le asustaban las amenazas de Kyoya, pero ahora, queria incitarlo a que pierda el control. Adoraba que perdiera el control.

-Vamos.. lo haces peor que una chica.. ¿Acaso piensas que de esta forma me quedare contigo? Hasta mi amada Haruhi lo haria mejor..-

Era un suicidio decirle eso al rey de las sombras, pero en cierto sentido, King pensaba que no se enojaria. Solo lo haria explotar. Y funcionó. Kyoya se separa y lo mira con seriedad, procesando sus palabras. Por escasos 5 segundos su mirada fue triste, pero luego le sonrie y lo besa en los labios.

Al separarse otra ves le murmura.

-Voy a hacerte mierda.. te arrepentiras..- Sentencia con una sonrisa maliciosa, casi riendo. Tamaki le devuelve la sonrisa.

-No te atreverias.. no puedes lastimar a la persona que amas..-

-Claro que si. Ademas, sabes que te odio.- Kyoya sujeta a Tamaki de la camisa sin titubear, y lo arroja violentamente a un sofa. King cae un poco asustado, y comienza a pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

-Espero que no pretendas que sea suave.- Dicho esto, Kyoya se le arroja encima y vuelve a comenzar a besarlo con violencia. Tamaki corresponde obviamente, y entonces, entrelaza sus piernas con las de su amigo, logrando que se excite aun mas.

**Wan Wan.**

Kyoya abre los ojos un poco molesto al escuchar un horrible ladrido incesante.

-Jajaja. Espero que Shiroi no quede traumado de por vida ^^.- Murmura King sonriendo.

Pero su mejor amigo ignora su comentario, y comienza a desabrochar los pantalones de Tamaki.

-No mires, Petit.. esto no es nada bueno para un cachorrito tan puro..-

-Deja de hablarle al maldito perro.- Dice Kyoya sin expresión. Mira a King y le sonrie dulcemente.

-Wooww.. no pense que te atreverias a llegar a estos extremos aquí. Es decir, ¿Qué sucedió con esa charla de la decencia que tuvimos una ves?- Pregunta Tamaki inocentemente.

-Al diablo con la decencia.- El rey de las sombras no pensaba ceder ni aunque el Instituto se derrumbe.

Se acerca a su amigo, y cuando comienza a besarlo nuevamente, deposita una mano en su rostro. Con la otra, empieza a masturbarlo.

Pero los ladridos se vuelven mas fuertes y mas seguidos. Shiroi observaba todo, y de cierta forma le parecia curioso lo que pasaba. Obviamente no entendia nada u.u

-Ahh.. Kyo..ya…- Suspira Tamaki en casi un horrible orgasmo.

Kyoya no podia parar, lo estaba gozando tanto que habia perdido la consciencia de donde estaba. Tamaki se separa de sus labios y se le queda mirando. Pero como el rey de las sombras seguia en su labor, él se sonroja y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

**Wan Wan.**

-No te detengas… ¡No te detengas!-

-No lo hare..-

-A pesar de que sabes la verdad..- Murmura King débilmente.

-A pesar de que.. amo a Haruhi.. ¿Por qué siempre dices que si?- Pregunta sin darse cuenta.

Kyoya se detiene y le desvia la mirada sin expresión. Sentia una inmensa soledad, se sentia de lo peor, habia caido demasiado bajo. Tamaki siempre conseguia que después de hacerlo, saliera muy lastimado.

-Ojala pudiera contestarte.. Tamaki..- Él mira a King un poco angustiado, a lo que Tamaki tomas su rostro y lo besa dulcemente. El perro salta en su lugar y ladra escandalosamente. King se separa de Kyoya y lo mira mas sonriente.

-Es tan adorable ^^. Me alegró tanto que nos hayas dejado conservarlo..-

Su mejor amigo lleva sus puños sobre el pecho de Tamaki y baja la mirada.

King vuelve a tomar su rostro y lo besa con cariño.

-Estoy muy feliz de tenerlo, todos lo queremos. Y hace que las clientas se emocionen mucho..- Por primera vez, él besa el cuello de Kyoya con dulzura.

Él se siente peor, siente que la realidad era que Tamaki solo lo hacia con él por ese fastidioso animal. Si. Eso pensaba exactamente, y sobre todo, pensaba que Tamaki no lo queria en lo mas minimo. Pero.. ¿Por qué lo seguia haciendo si siempre llegaba a esa conclusión?

-Te aseguro que nos dara muchos ingresos, teniendo en cuenta que es lo que te interesa..-

Y mientras hablaba del perro, y este ladraba, y ladraba, y ladraba, Kyoya siente presion, molestia. Siente ganas de… ganas de…

-¡BASTA!- Exclama descontrolado, y se levanta bruscamente del cuerpo de Tamaki.

-¿Ky..Kyoya?- Pregunta un poco asustado King aun acostado en el sofa.

-¿Sabes? Generalmente tolero tus idioteces. Pero dejame ser sincero contigo. ODIO A ESE MALDITO ANIMAL CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS. Y espero que sus dueños vengan a reclamarlo lo mas rapido posible. No seguire perdiendo mi tiempo aquí, contigo. Adios.- Kyoya lo mira con enojo, y Tamaki lo nota.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué.. que fue lo que hice? ¿Estas enojado?-

-No. No estoy enojado.-

-¡Se que lo estas! ¡Dime que fue lo que hice!-

-Ya te dije que NO LO ESTOY.-

-¡Pero Kyoya!-

-¡Callate! ¡Me tienes harto! Quedate con ese maldito perro y no vuelvas a molestarme. Si tanto quieres a alguien que te soporte, ve a fastidiar a Haruhi.-

Tamaki abre los ojos atonito al escuchar esa respuesta. Kyoya se arregla la ropa con rapidez y se retira del salon. King mira a Shiroi muy confundido.

**Wan Wan.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola ^^. Subo otro cap de esta historia. Gracias a Sayuki-Uchiha, XxNenisCullenxX, nellycullen Sip, es verdad, muchos cullen jaja._

* * *

_**Escena 4: El fucking cachorro**_

-¿Acaso...?- Tamaki baja la mirada, y en ese momento, el perro corre hacia él y lo mira cariñosamente.

-¿Te odia tanto, Shiroi? ¿Por qué? Solo eres un pequeño cachorro..- Él se entristece mucho, no queria estar peleado con Kyoya, era su mejor amigo y lo apreciaba demasiado.

-Se que Kyoya esta celoso por Haruhi. Pero... ¿Por qué tendría que odiarte a ti?- Lo acaricia un poco deprimido y suspira.

-Lo siento, Shiroi. Pero Kyoya es muy importante para mi. Asi que... entre tu y él, obviamente me quedo con él. Tendre que acostumbrarme a estar sin ti. Intentare no prestarte tanta atención y dejar de lado que me encariñe contigo.. sera tan horriblemente difícil T.T.. pero bueno, creo que el primer paso para separarnos es que hoy no duermas en mi mansión .-

Mira con un par de lagrimas en los ojos al perro, quien no entendia nada.

-Lo siento.. esto es muy difícil T.T..- Saca su celular, y marca un numero sin dejar de ver a Shiroi con melancolia.

Suena. Suena.

-¿Hola?-

-Hikaru.. soy yo, Tamaki.-

-¿Tono? ¿Qué sucede? Te oyes horrible.-

-Es que... es que... bueno.. ¡No quiero T.T!- King se larga a llorar dramatizando la situación.

-Ok O.o... ¿Quién se murió?- Pregunta Hikaru confundido.

-¡Nadie! ¡Es una historia muy trágica y horrible para que tu pequeña cabeza la procese! Ayy Shiroi T.T.. ¿¡POR QUE T.T?!!-

-¿Shiroi? Mm.. no me molesta que se haya muerto XD.- Dice muy tranquilamente el mayor de los gemelos, extendiéndose con pereza en su cama. Pero Kaoru estaba a su lado, y se horroriza al escucharlo.

-¡¿Qué le sucedió a Shiroi O.O?!- Exclama arrebatándole el celular a Hikaru, y entonces espera una contestación. Coloca el cel en altavoz.

-Nada, él esta perfectamente bien. Pero... lo siento, chicos. Necesito un poco de tiempo para determinar si es conveniente que se quede en el Host Club T.T.-

-¿¡QUE?! ¡Pero lo amabas, senpai! ¿¡Por que quieres sacarlo del Host Club?!-

-Porque... bueno, puede que lo entiendas mejor que Hikaru..-

-¡Escuche eso ¬¬! ¿Qué te hace pensar que él lo entendera y yo no?!- Exclama Hikaru molesto.

-Kyoya lo odia... me lo confirmo esta tarde. Y no quiero que me odie porque amo a Shiroi y porque me gusta jugar con él, y acariciarlo, y cuidarlo, y...-

-Ya entendimos ¬¬. ¡Me opongo! Somos mayoria, y lo queremos mucho, Tono. Podemos evitar que esto suceda, podemos hacer que se quede con nosotros. ¿No es asi, Hikaru?- Kaoru mira a su hermano preocupado.

Pero Hikaru lo mira sin mucho interes.

-¿¡Hikaru?!-

-Ahh.. emm... no lo se, quizas Kyoya- senpai tenga razon.-

-¿Ah?! ¿¡Que rayos?! ¡Tienes que apoyarme en esto!-

-Dije que "quizas" tenga razon. No lo apoyo 100%, solo 67%... o quizas 70%.-

Kaoru mira sorprendido e indignado a su gemelo. Y antes de poder reprocharle...

-Escuche eso T.T.. Hikaru lo odia tambien. Esta bien, puedo aceptar la derrota algunas veces. Necesito un par de dias para tomar mi decisión final, y crear un plan para regresarlo a sus dueños verdaderos.-

-¡To..Tono!-

-Hoy no me quedare con Shiroi. Si compartimos mas momentos juntos, no podre tolerar la separación, y entraria en depresión muy fácilmente T.T. Se los llevare a su mansión, nos vemos.- King cuelga la llamada, dejando boquiabierto a el menor.

-¿Por que dijiste eso ò.ó, Hikaru?-

El mencionado lo mira aburrido y suspira.

-Si.. me gustaba mucho Shiroi, pero me aburrio XP.-

-¡Pero no es un juguete! ¡Es un ser vivo!-

-Lo se, Kaoru. Pero la verdad es que hay algo que no me gusta del perro.-

-¿Solo estas molesto por que nos interrumpio aquella vez, y tuvimos que salir corriendo de una forma muy absurda?- Kaoru lo mira de brazos cruzados.

-Ahh... no, no creo.-

-¬¬.. Tamaki- senpai vendra a la mansión, como escuchaste. Nos traera a Shiroi, y nos quedaremos con él. Me gustaria que estes de acuerdo con eso.-

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso ¬¬. Apenas llegue, le dire que se lo encaje a otro idiota. No quiero que el perro este aquí.-

-¡Resentido ò.ó! yo hare lo que sea para que se quede con nosotros, aunque eso signifique que tenga que cruzar opiniones contigo.-

-¿Estas diciendo que estas dispuesto a pelear contra mi solo por ese estupido perro ¬¬?-

-¡No es un estupido...!-

Y en ese momento, se escucha el timbre de la entrada de la casa. Ambos se miran entre si por segundos.

-¡YO IRE PRIMERO!- Exclaman al unísono con rivalidad.

Se levantan de la cama y salen corriendo para recibir a Tamaki. Casi se matan por las escaleras, pero finalmente llegan y abren la puerta antes de la servidumbre.

-Chicos T.T.. El viaje en limusina que acabo de experimentar fue el mas triste de toda mi vida. Shiroi me miraba con sus ojos puros y melancólicos mientras que yo lloraba como un condenado T.T.- Comienza a explicar Tamaki con el perrito en sus brazos, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar nuevamente.

-¡Tono! ¡No puedes permitir que esto suceda! ¡No puedes dejar que se cumpla la voluntad de Kyoya- senpai! Yo quiero concervar a Shiroi en el Host Club. ¿Acaso eso es tan malo?- Reclama Kaoru seriamente. Hikaru suspira y mira desganado a King.

-Mira, no quiero que el perro se quede aquí, no tengo un buen presentimiento al respecto ¬¬. Asi que daselo a cualquiera, menos a nosotros.-

-¡No le hagas caso T.T! ¡Es un idiota que odia al pobre animal!- Exclama Kaoru a la defensiva.

-No lo odio ¬¬. Solo... no creo que sea buena idea conservarlo aquí. No pedimos permiso, y no creo que mamá y papá quieran que...-

-Hikaru, Kaoru. No quiero que haya conflictos entre ustedes, de verdad T.T.- Tamaki los mira con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-Se que por un lado, Kaoru quiere tener al cachorro y lo ama profundamente. Pero tambien tengo muy presente que Hikaru esta inventando excusas estupidas porque en realidad no quiere conservarlo bajo ningun tipo de concepto T.T, asi que seguire su consejo, se lo dare a alguien que pueda darle amor de verdad mientras yo tomo una decisión definitiva T.T.-

-¿Excusas estupidas ¬¬? ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Deja de dramatizar la situación! ¡Es solo un molesto perro!- Hikaru se harta de escuchar sus palabras y lo mira con una venita en la cabeza.

Y entonces, Kaoru hace lo que debio hacer hacer mucho tiempo (?)

-NO. Se quedara aquí y fin de la discusión.- impone con seguridad.

Hikaru se sorprende al escucharlo tan desafiante y por llevarle la contra.

-Pe..pero... Kaoru O.o..-

-¡Perfecto ^^! Denle de comer una golosina a la noche, le encanta. Y báñenlo con shampoo para que su cabello quede cedoso :D. ¡Nos vemos mañana en el Instituto!-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué diablos O.o? ¡Tono!- Hikaru trata de detenerlo, pero él le da el perro a Kaoru y se va corriendo hacia su limusina. Que por cierto, arranca a toda velocidad.

Hikaru se queda boquiabierto, y su hermano le sonrie con Shiroi en brazos.

-¿No te parece adorable ^^?-

-¿Qué..? pero.. tu... y él perro O.o.. AArrghrhr, ¡Maldito Tono!-

-Me voy a nuestra habitación ^^.- Dice un muy sonriente Kaoru.

El mayor estaba completamente desconforme con lo que acababa de pasar, y no pensaba quedarse callado, toma a Kaoru del hombro, y justo cuando iba a empezar a gritarle...

-Ni pienses que cambiare de decisión.- Cambia su sonrisa por un gesto serio y sombrio.

Hikaru se sorprende y retrocede.

-No tienes fundamentos solidos como para odiar a Shiroi, asi que a partir de ahora, yo tomare las desiciones con respecto a él. ¿Entendido?-

No estaba jugando. El mayor asiente un poco nervioso. Su gemelo vuelve a sonreírle y se dirige escaleras arriba.

-Estupido perro ¬¬.- Piensa el gemelo mayor irritado, y sigue a Kaoru dando pisotones en los escalones.

* * *

-Jajajaja. ¡Eres tan tierno XD!-

Hikaru estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama, dándole la espalda a su hermano y a ese condenado animal.

-¡No me lamas! Jajaja. ¡Me hace cosquillas!-

¿Por qué ¬¬? ¿Por qué seguia escuchando sus risas? ¿Por qué no podia tolerarlo? Le fastidiaba que ese animal estuviera ahí, y tambien le fastidiaba que Kaoru no le haya dirigido la mirada ni le haya prestado atención desde que habia llegado el perro, osea, 4 horas. Ya era de noche.

-¡Shiroi! ¡Detente! Jajaja.- Kaoru se revolcaba en su costado de la cama, riendo y jugando con el tierno cachorro.

Hikaru no pensaba dignarse a hablarle a su hermano sin que primero él le hable primero. Es decir, no solo habia desafiado su autoridad al tomar la decisión egoísta de conservar al perro, sino que tambien lo estaba amenazando indirectamente a que si seguia oponiéndose a la idea, pelearia en su contra. Si. Hikaru era un orgulloso por naturaleza. Pero el orgullo tiene limites. Él traga saliva y mira de reojo a su hermano, que parecia divertirse al máximo con Shiroi.

-Emm... parece que se esta divirtiendo...- Murmura Hikaru claramente fingiendo interes por el cachorro. Él espera una respuesta, un gesto, algo que le demuestre que Kaoru siguia notando que estaba ahí. Pero NO. Kaoru no ignora completamente y sigue riendo junto al perro.

Ahora si. Su gemelo se enoja y decide ignorarlo por el resto de su vida.

"¿¡Quien rayos se cree ¬¬?! ¡Ese mugroso animal ocupa 4 horas de su tiempo y lo idolatra como si fuera lo mas genial que le pasó en su vida! ¡Y hasta me ignora! ¡A MI! ¡SU MALDITO HERMANO!"

Se muere de la rabia en su interior, y afirma su deseo. Lo ignoraria por el resto de su vida :).

No iba a negar que le habia emocionado la idea del perro al principio, pero este era un poco escandaloso. Bastante. Aquel dia, en el que habian estado en el baño bastante "ocupados", no solo le habia molestado que ese miserable animal los haya interrumpido, sino que lo que mas le habia molestado era que Kaoru le prestaba mas atención a la presencia de Shiroi antes de que al acto sexual en proceso ¬¬.

ESO. ESO LO MOLESTABA, LO IRRITABA. ¿Acaso, desde ese dia, tenia un pequeño temor, una ligera suposición de que el pequeño cachorrito... podria robar la atención de Kaoru por completo?

"No... estoy loco, esa suposición es estupida, ¿No es asi?" Piensa negando con la cabeza, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

A ambos les habia costado tanto aceptar que se amaban. Y ahora que podrían disfrutar de su amor, y tratar de disfrutar de la vida, llego un nuevo inconveniente.

"Estupido perro ¬¬. Bueno, basta. No puedo culparlo tanto. Es patético hacerlo... no puedo... no puedo estar celoso de ese perro, NO PUEDO. ¿Por qué Kaoru me sigue ignorando? Tal vez este enojado conmigo por lo que dije de Shiroi. ¡Ayy es el colmo ò.ó! ¡No puede enojarse por eso! ¿Tanto lo quiere?" Baja la mirada irritado, y de muy mal humor.

"Ademas, ¿Por que tanta determinación por quedárselo? Quedárnoslo O.o. Si las cosas salen como quiere, nosotros seremos los dueños de Shiroi, y Kaoru pasara las 24 horas del dia con él, jugando, alimentándolo, y amándolo... O.o..."

-No seria capaz O.o.. ¿Pasaria mas tiempo con él antes de que conmigo?- Murmura Hikaru un poco preocupado ante esa loca idea.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya te dare de comer! ¡No seas tan impaciente! Jajajaja.- Las risas de Kaoru le carcomían los sesos.

"Bueno... no quiero que eso pase. Y si él quiere tanto a Shiroi... es normal que se haya enojado por lo que dije. Fui sincero al decir que queria que se vaya del Host Club, pero... debe estar molesto porque no apoye su idea. Quizas... deba... dissss..." Siente un escalofrio al pensar que su orgullo se quebraba por completo.

"culparme T.T"

-Emm... Ka..Kaoru..- Deja de darle la espalda y lo mira timidamente.

Kaoru lo mira de reojo, mientras que alzaba al cachorro por los aires con ambas manos, mientras que estaba acostado de espaldas en su cama. Vuelve a mirar al perro, y lo ignora.

-¿Planeas ignorarme por el resto de tu vida? Es gracioso que lo mencione, porque planeaba hacer lo mismo, pero...- Hikaru baja un poco la mirada, y se sonroja levemente.

-Queria... disculparme.-

El menor se sorprende al oirlo, y permanece estatico sin saber como reaccionar. Baja a Shiroi y lo coloca en el suelo. Entonces, le enfoca toda su atención a su gemelo.

-¿Tu? ¿Disculparte?-

-Si. Creo que fui un poco idiota con eso de odiar a Shiroi. Respeto tu cariño hacia él, asi que apoyare tu idea de querer conservarlo en el Host Club.- Termina sonriendo Hikaru con dulzura.

-¿De.. de verdad? Es la primera vez...- Kaoru lo mira muy confundido.

-Que... apoyas una idea mia sin hacer tanto berrinche. Soy yo el que siempre tiene que adaptarse a tus decisiones y aceptarlo todo.-

-¿Realmente piensas asi?- Pregunta Hikaru un poco triste.

-Emm.. creo que siempre fue asi. Pero no me molesta demasiado. Estoy acostumbrado.- Kaoru le sonrie alegremente.

-Perdoname por ignorarte, me deje llevar por "Naughty" jaja. Yo no le guardo resentimiento por lo del baño en el Instituto ^^.-

-Kaoru..- Hikaru recuerda lo que habian echo. Y se siente un poco culpable.

-¿Esa tambien fue una decisión en contra de tu voluntad?-

-¿Qué? ¿Lo del baño?- Pregunta Kaoru extrañado.

-Si... ahora que lo pienso, fui un idiota..- Murmura tristemente.

Kaoru rie un poco, y entonces le toma la mano.

-No, tu estas bien ^^. Pero la verdad, me da un poco de miedo hacerlo en cualquier lugar. Es... es por lo que las personas podrían decir.-

Se producen segundos de silencio.

-Si... dilo... soy un cobarde...- Murmura Kaoru con una sonrisa timida.

-No.. yo... soy un verdadero estupido, Kaoru..-

-Hikaru..-

-Nunca pense en ti. Solo en mi incoherente necesidad de atraer el peligro. Si nos ven en el Instituto, podriamos sufrir consecuencias irremediables. Lo siento, no volvera a pasar. Sere mas cuidadoso.- Hikaru toma la mano de su hermano y la acaricia suavemente. Kaoru se sonroja y baja la mirada nervioso.

-Gracias..- Sonrie un poco aturdido.

Hikaru se le queda mirando por un tiempo.

-Eres... Kawaii, jajaja.-

-Hi..Hikaru..- Ese comentario solo hace que Kaoru se sonroje aun mas.

Él le toma el rostro con su mano derecha y lo besa con delicadez en los labios. El menor siente los latidos de su corazon al máximo, la misma mezcla de emociones lo invade, esa misma sensación que sentia al estar con su hermano. Una intensa necesidad de ser protegido por él.

-¿Puedo...?- Baja la mirada temblando, avergonzado por lo que diria.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- Solo se preguntaba una y otra vez por que era tan increíblemente sensible. Sentia ganas de llorar, otra vez.

Hikaru lo mira preocupado, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se le arroja encima y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Kaoru se aferra a su cuerpo, y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

-Tranquilo... Kaoru...-

-Lo siento..-

Hikaru comienza a besarlo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad.

-No voy... no voy a impedirte nada. Haz lo que quieras, Hikaru..- Murmura Kaoru mirándolo apenado. Hikaru le sonrie y le besa la frente.

-¿Seguro? Espero que luego no te arrepientas, jaja.-

-No lo hare. Es obvio lo que quieres hacer.-

-Ok.- Hikaru comienza a desvestirse, luego comienza a quitarle la ropa a su gemelo.

-¿Estas listo?-

-Creo que si..- Murmura Kaoru sonrojado.

Hikaru rie y se acerca a su pecho para besarlo de a poco. El menor siente tanto placer, alza la mirada intentando tomar aire. El mayor comienza a bajar, y sus besos comienzan a aproximarse a "ese lugar". Kaoru aprieta sus puños y comienza a jadear muy nervioso.

-No puedo... no pued...-

-No te preocupes. Esto es lo divertido.-

No puedo creer que voy a escribir esto u.u. Hikaru se acerca su boca a su miembro y comienza a lamer de forma juguetona. Kaoru mira hacia abajo un poco inseguro. Entonces, Hikaru lo hace. Toma su miembro y le practica sexo oral. La erección hacia que las cosas fueran... mas interesantes (?)

-¡HIKARU!- Exclama Kaoru completamente excitado.

-Jajaja. Ahora viene lo mejor.- Hikaru lo mira de forma traviesa y vuelve a acercarse al rostro de Kaoru. Lo toma por ambas manos y lo aprisiona contra su cuerpo. Ambos comienzan a besarse, sus respiraciones se vuelven agitadas.

El mayor se aparta un poco y le sonrie.

-Estas asustado... ¿Verdad?-

Kaoru lo mira sonrojado y le desvia la mirada.

-A ti no te importa... a ti... no te dolera...-

-Todo estara bien ^^.-

-Hikaru...- Kaoru le sonrie con dulzura y lo mira aliviado, porque sabia que su hermano seria muy cuidadoso.

-¡PORQUE TE ASEGURO QUE ESTE SERA EL SEXO MAS BRUTAL Y VIOLENTO QUE VAS A TENER EN TODA TU VIDA! ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJA!-

Pero esas ilusiones se rompen en un segundo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes O.o...!-

Demasiado tarde, Hikaru le tapa con una mano la boca y le sonrie de forma maliciosa. Lo abre de piernas bruscamente, y aparta su miembro con una mano.

-¡Mphph!! ¡Mphmhpm T.T!-

**Wan Wan.**

De pronto, se escuchan ruidos de platos quebrándose contra el suelo desde la planta baja.

_-¡¿Qué hace un perro en la mansión O.o?!-_

_-¿¡Como hizo para entrar?! ¡Debemos sacarlo de aquí!-_

Se escuchaban las quejas de la servidumbre. Los ladridos se escuchaban claramente desde fuera de la habitación. Kaoru abre los ojos atonito, y ve una carta de salvación en Shiroi.

-Hi...karu... te..tenemos que... Shiroi...-

-OLVIDALO. NO VOY A PARAR NI AUNQUE SEA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.-

Kaoru cierra los ojos con lagrimas a punto de caer. Pero de pronto...

_-¡El perro esta corriendo escaleras arriba!-_

Hikaru se detiene al escuchar ese grito.

-¡Se dirige a la habitación de Hikaru- sama y Kaoru- sama!-

Y de la nada, el pequeño cachorro ingresa a la habitación, ladrando, y abriendo un poco la puerta.

**Wan Wan.**

-¡¡¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! O.O!!- Exclaman ambos a la ves. Kaoru se levanta totalmente desnudo (L), seguido de Hikaru.

-¡Todo el mundo viene hacia aquí O.o! ¿Qué hacemos?!-

-¡Escondete, Kaoru!-

-¿Qué O.O?-

Entonces, Hikaru lo empuja violentamente y lo hace caer al piso.

-¿Qué rayos estas... ò.ó?-

-¡Debajo de la cama!-

Kaoru duda un poco y asiente. Se escabulle abajo con dificultad.

**Wan Wan.**

La servidumbre llega, abre la puerta y entra, viendo a Hikaru desnudo (L), se quedan atonitos.

-Ahh.. emmmm... yo O.o... acabo de salir de... bañarme, ¡Si! ¡Eso!, ¿Por qué no tocan antes de entrar?-

-Lo sentimos mucho señor, pero es que un perro acaba de...-

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Shiroi! ¡Ven aquí y no causes mas problemas!- Le ordena Hikaru al instante, el cachorro corre hacia él moviendo su cola. Entonces observa muy curioso a Kaoru que estaba debajo de la cama, y comienza a ladrar.

-¿De donde saco ese perro señor? ¿Por qué no nos lo informo?-

-Podria estar rabioso, no es muy seguro que este con usted.-

-Ademas rompió la vajilla nueva. ¿A que le esta ladrando ahora?-

-¡Basta! ¡Estoy desnudo O.o! ¡Vayanse! ¡Luego contestare todas sus preguntas!- Hikaru los echa y cierra la puerta de un golpe. Luego de unos segundos, un aura oscura de odio lo indave.

-¡SHIROI! ¡VOY A MATARTE!- Exclama furioso.

Y en ese instante, Kaoru sale de debajo de la cama con dificultad.

-Hi..Hikaru T.T..- Lo llama como un pequeño niño desde el piso.

-Kaoru..- Hikaru se arrodilla ante él y le acaricia el rostro preocupado.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Ibas... a hacer algo horrible. Y Shiroi me salvo... lo amo T.T.-

-¡LO ODIO! ¡Ahora lo odio mas que nunca! ¡Estuvimos tan cerca!- Hikaru lo suelta, se levanta y comienza a vestirse de muy mala forma.

Kaoru se levanta un poco tembloroso, y comienza a vestirse rapidamente. Pero entonces, el perro ladra un par de veces.

-Hikaru. Pienso que esta extraña relacion se basa solo en sexo, y eso es raro teniendo en cuenta que jamas lo hemos echo hasta ahora.- Dice seriamente, y mira a su gemelo.

Hikaru lo mira y arquea una ceja.

-Estas loco.-

-No lo estoy. Pienso que no te importa lo que siento en realidad. No te controlaste ni lo mas minimo, ibas a lastimarme, ¿No es asi?-

-No.. yo no iba a...-

-¿¡NO ES ASI?!- Exclama Kaoru exaltado. Baja la mirada con los ojos llorosos y le da la espalda.

-Lo siento. No creo que esto sea lo mejor para ambos. Mejor nos separamos un tiempo.-

-¿QUÉ? ¡No puedes! ¡Kaoru!- Se asusta Hikaru al escucharlo.

-Lo siento..- Kaoru lo mira intentando no llorar. Camina fuera de la habitación y se retira. Hikaru queda shockeado, y mira hacia abajo, al perro.

**Wan Wan.**

-------------------


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! Buee, luego de un largo tiempo subo otro cap de este fic. Gracias a : XxNenisCullenxX, Sayuki-Uchiha, nellycullen._

_Perdon.. pero... no puedo escribir sin iconos. Estan en mi sangre jaja._

* * *

Al dia siguiente, era una hermosa mañana de verano.

Ella desayuna en su casa, se viste para ir al instituto, se despide de su padre y se retira de su departamento. Haruhi camina con tranquilidad hacia otro dia normal en Ouran.

-Uff... es extraño, pero ayer nadie me llamó. Nadie me mando mensajes. Nada. Supongo que los chicos pudieron entender que es fastidioso que te llamen todo el tiempo por razones sin sentido. Siento tanta paz...- Sonrie inconscientemente, y sigue su camina apreciando su alrededor.

-El dia es perfecto. La vida es perfecta con tranquilidad. Presiento... que hoy sera un buen dia.- Y de pronto, su celular comienza a vibrar. Haruhi se queda estatica en su lugar, y cierra los ojos meditando.

-Solo unos segundos mas...- El celular sigue vibrando.

-Unos... segundos mas de paz...- Suspira y dirige la mano a su bolsillo, lo saca y lo contempla por unos segundos mas.

-Demasiada tranquilidad, ¿Verdad?- Lo abre temiendo la razon de llamada, ya que sabia que era alguno de sus amigos, y tambien sabia que el motivo no seria un caso "de vida o muerte" precisamente.

-¿Hola?-

-¡HARUHIIIIIIII T.T!!!-

Ella se asusta al escuchar ese grito exagerado, y aparta su oido muy aturdida.

-¡Tamaki- senpai O.o! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar de esa manera! ¡Casi me muero de un paro!!!-

-¡No hay tiempo para eso T.T! ¡Debo contarte las cosas horribles que pasaron ayer! ¡No pude llamarte porque estuve... estuve llorando toda la noche T.T!- Se escuchan sollozos dramáticos por la linea, a lo que Haruhi se lleva la mano al rostro, frustrada.

-Bien, senpai. ¿Qué sucedió?- Ella retoma el camino al Instituto, con el celular en el oido.

-Es una historia muy larga. Pero en resumen, Okaa- san odia a Shiroi T.T. Así que tuve que hacer algo muy malo. Tuve que decidir entre la amistad de Kyoya y el compañerismo y amor de Shiroi, ¡Tuve que tomar la horrible decisión de sacarlo de Host Club solo para que Kyoya no me odie T.T! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue abandonar al cachorro?! ¿¡Por que la vida es tan dura?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-¡Calmate! ¡Reacciona, senpai!- Exclama Haruhi con determinación.

-Lo.. lo siento.. es que... aun estoy muy aturdido por todo T.T.-

-Era un poco obvio que Kyoya- senpai odiaba a Shiroi. Pero... nunca pense que seria tan cruel como para querer sacarlo del Host Club sabiendo que todos ya se encariñaron con él. ¿Dónde esta Shiroi ahora?-

-Yo... se los deje a Hikaru y a Kaoru. No podia quedármelo otra noche, me haria sentir muy triste tenerlo y pensar que debia dejarlo ir, para que enfrente el mundo solo T.T.-

-¿Con ellos O.o? Rayos, pobre perro..-

-¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Qué le hicieron algo malo? ¡Moriria si el cachorro tuviera algun rasguño T.T!-

-Tranquilo. Kaoru ama a Shiroi con todas sus fuerzas. Pero por los ultimos comentarios de Hikaru... no se, no siento mucha seguridad.-

-¡Tambien note que lo odia! Pero aunque todos lo detesten, yo lo quiero mucho T.T.-

-Yo tambien, Tamaki- senpai...-

Tamaki se sorprende al escuchar sus sinceras palabras por celular. Él se encontraba de pie frente al Instituto, sin querer entrar aun.

-¿Tu tambien...?-

-A mi tambien me agrada Shiroi. Asi que te apoyare en tu decisión para que se quede. Es muy tierno y pequeño, no creo que pueda sobrevivir solo. Por eso, te ayudare a que lo conservemos.-

Haruhi se detiene de a poco, y mira a Tamaki que le daba la espalda. Ella sonrie al verlo, alza su mano y le toca el hombro. King gira y casi pega un salto al notarla tan cerca. La chica cierra el celular, y rie un poco.

-Ah.. emm.. gracias por apoyarme en esto. De verdad, Haruhi..- Tamaki le sonrie sinceramente.

Y algo en el interior de Haruhi se estremece en profundidad.

-De... nada. Dime.. ¿No te has encontrado a Kyoya- senpai?-

King baja la mirada desanimado.

-No. Debe estar enojado conmigo, no es que hayamos discutido, pero él me dejo muy en claro que quiere al cachorro fuera. Creo que hasta que no lo haga, no volvera a hablarme.-

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, podremos hacer que entre en razon. Honey- senpai y Mori- senpai tambien lo quieren. Somos mayoria, podemos lograrlo.-

Pero cuando Haruhi alza su mirada a los ojos de Tamaki, nota que no la miraba a ella, sino a alguien que se acercaba desde lo lejos.

-¿Tamaki- senpai?- Ella gira y deja de darle la espalda a la persona que se les aproximaba.

Kyoya los miraba a ambos sin expresión, sin demostrar sentimientos luego de lo del dia anterior.

-Buenos dias.- Es lo unico que pronuncia con seriedad. Se ajusta los lentes, y sigue su camino pasando por su costado.

Haruhi queda en shock, sin saber que decirle, solo mira como pasa a su lado.

-¡Kyoya!- Exclama Tamaki y gira hacia él preocupado.

El mencionado detiene su caminar, pero no se voltea.

-¿Aun... estas muy molesto?- King lo mira con timidez, con miedo a escuchar su respuesta.

-Ya te dije que no estoy molesto.- Pero esas palabras sonaban melancolicas. Eran frias, y llegaban a lastimar. Aunque odiara admitirlo, lo primero que sintio Kyoya al ver a Haruhi y a Tamaki juntos fue celos. Odiaba sentir celos, pero era inevitable. Le dolia verlos, pero no queria demostrar emociones. Queria reservarse todo para él solo, como siempre hacia.

-Se que estas muy enojado por lo de ayer. Queria decirte que he estado pensando seriamente en sacar a Shiroi del Host Club, del Instituto.- Tamaki lo dice con seriedad y con angustia en su voz.

Haruhi queda atonita al oirlo, y da un paso al frente.

-¡No! ¡Kyoya- senpai, lo que queremos en realidad es que...!-

-Haruhi..- King la mira suplicante, para que no hablara mas. Su tristeza se notaba, y a la chica se le parte el corazon al verlo asi.

Entonces, Kyoya decide girar para verlos a ambos.

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunta el rey de las sombras sin titubear.

-Si. Es en serio. Me encariñe con Shiroi, y la verdad me costara separarme de él. Pero no permitiria jamas que discutiéramos por su causa. Eres... mi mejor amigo, y me sentiria mal que lo soportes por mi capricho.-

Kyoya nota que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de verdad, pero Tamaki sonaba muy arrepentido, muy afligido. Haruhi no se atreve a agregar nada, solo baja la mirada resignada.

-Lo lamento.-

........

........

King abre los ojos atonito, y observa a Kyoya no pudiendo entender.

-Ky..Kyoya... ¿Por qué estas...?-

-Suelo decir... cosas extremadamente hirientes cuando me descontrolo, y ayer fue el caso, Tamaki. Amas a ese maldito perro, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.- El rey de las sombras se cruza de brazos frustrado.

-Eres nuestro rey, y no puedo oponerme a la idea de tenerlo el Host Club, las cosas son asi, yo solo... di mi opinión. Es cierto que lo odio, pero eres como su dueño, y si realmente deseas que se quede con nosotros, tu petición será concedida. A quien le importa lo que yo diga..-

-No.. no es asi como dices.. claro que me importa tu opinión. Por eso, si lo odias tanto... yo podria...-

-Por favor, apostaria lo que sea a que te la pasaste llorando toda la noche por apenas y considerar la posibilidad de que Shiroi se vaya del Insituto, ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunta irónicamente. Tamaki se sorprende y baja la mirada nervioso.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes sobrevivir sin esa cosa ¬¬. Quédatelo. Ademas...- Kyoya baja un poco la mirada, y hace una pausa de unos segundos.

-Ese... fue el trato.. ¿No es asi?-

-¿El.. el trato?- King lo mira atonito.

-Si... yo... te deje quedarte con Shiroi si pasabas ese tiempo conmigo. Cumpliste, por eso no tendría que tener objeciones ante todo esto. Yo... ya obtuve mi beneficio... ahora todo esta bien.-

Y al escuchar eso, Haruhi alza la mirada horrorizada. Acaso... ¿Ese beneficio era lo que estaba pensando? Pero por la mente de Tamaki, otro pensamiento se cruza. ¿Por qué su mejor amigo decia esas palabras con tanto... desamparo? Con tanta... soledad.

-Kyoya...-

Él le sonrie tristemente, se da media vuelta y camina para ingresar al Instituto.

_"Despues de todo, solo fue eso... solo me complaciste por ese estupido perro. Es tan triste. ¿Cómo no odiarlo? Sientes... mas aprecio por Shiroi que por mi, ¿No es asi? Si te hace tan feliz, que se quede en el Host Club. Francamente, lo he aceptado todo. Esta no sera la excepcion."_

-¡NO ES ASI! ¡Kyoya!-

Tamaki siente que sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, pero su mejor amigo no dejaba de caminar dejándolo atrás.

-¡Yo no...! ¡Yo no lo hice contigo por Shiroi! ¡Lo que piensas esta mal! ¡Esta mal!-

Baja la mirada, y las lagrimas caen. Haruhi comprende todo, absolutamente todo. Da un par de pasos hacia delante y no se atreve a mirar a Tamaki a los ojos. Estaba shockeada.

-Lo siento, senpai. Debo irme.- Ella corre hacia el interior del Instituto.

King llora en silencio, temiendo por la amistad de Kyoya.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo... simplemente no puedo...- Haruhi caminaba muy desanimada por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a su clase.

-Tamaki- senpai... y Kyoya- senpai... ¿Estan juntos? Es increíble... realmente no puedo... entender como no me di cuenta antes...- Se sentia deprimida, sentia mucha tristeza en su interior.

-Y pensar que podrían separarse... por Shiroi. Es tan extraño. Aun no puedo procesarlo.- Ella mira al frente, y se extraña al ver una escena.

-Quedate aquí. Volvere en unas horas, ¿Si?- Kaoru escondia algo en el tercer salon de musica, aun mantenia la puerta un poco abierta. Él sonrie y cierra la puerta con cuidado.

-Perfecto. Nadie podra descubrirlo si se queda ahí dentro sin ladrar ^^.-

Y al darse media vuelta se topa con Haruhi quien se habia aproximado lo suficiente para presenciar ese "crimen".

-¡Ah! ¡Haruhi O.o!- Retrocede un poco asustado al verla.

-Kaoru.. ¿Por casualidad escondiste a Shiroi en el Host Club?- Pregunta con naturalidad.

-Ahh.. emm.. si. Es que... no puedo tenerlo en casa. Discuti con la servidumbre, con los choferes, con mis padres T.T. Nadie me deja tenerlo. Y no pude defenderme mucho discutiendo solo. Se me ocurrio entonces traerlo aquí otra vez, aunque sea durante el dia.- Explica con sinceridad.

-Espera, espera.. ¿Discutiste solo? ¿Hikaru no quiere quedarse con él? ¿Es definitivo?-

Pero al oir el nombre de su hermano, Kaoru solo baja la mirada angustiado.

-Hikaru... es el que mas lo odia en este momento. No puedo explicarte los detalles, pero se podria decir que peleamos por eso, y no hablaremos por un tiempo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Todo por Shiroi? Vaya... realmente es un motivo de problemas desde que llegó..-

-¿A que te refieres? Creo que nosotros somos los unicos que hemos peleado seriamente por esto.- Afirma el gemelo menor un poco confundido.

Pero Haruhi suspira y le dirige la mirada a las puertas del Host Club.

-Tengo que contarte algo. Prometeme que no se lo diras a nadie.- Dice ella sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo grave?- A Kaoru le invade la curiosidad al instante.

-Bueno.. me entere de las cosas muy rapido. Pero hoy escuche una conversación entre Tamaki- senpai y Kyoya- senpai. Ellos... son... una pareja.-

Haruhi cierra los ojos al imaginarse las cosas sucias y asquerosas que hacian juntos.

-Ahhhh... sobre eso, ¿Qué, no sabias?- Kaoru la mira inocentemente.

-¿Ah O.o? ¿Tu ya lo sabias?- Ella se sorprende mucho.

-Pues claro. Todos lo sabiamos, era tan obvio. Pero dejame informarte mejor, ellos no son pareja. Kyoya- senpai es... completito completito. Pero Tono es casi bisexual.-

-¿Cómo puede ser que sea la unica que no sepa esas cosas O.O?- Haruhi lo mira muy indignada. Pero luego se detiene un segundo a pensar.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Kyoya- senpai es 100% homosexual O.o? ¿Y que significa eso de que Tamaki- senpai es casi bisexual?-

-Emm... bueno... no se si yo sea el indicado para explicártelo ^^U.-

-¡TIENES QUE DECÍRMELO!-

-Espera ¬¬. ¿Desde cuando tanto interes en ellos ¬¬?- Kaoru la mira con muchas sospechas. Ella abre los ojos atonita, y se sonroja un poco.

-Yo.. bueno... son mis amigos, ¿No es asi?- Se defiende con lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza.

-Ok. Pero... la verdad yo creo que es algo lamentable...- El menor de los gemelos sonrie tristemente.

-Yo... he experimentado cosas con Kyoya- senpai en el pasado. Por eso puedo asegurarte que le gustan los hombres. Tambien puedo asegurarte que esta enamorado de Tono, pero... por desgracia, él no lo ama. Tono es casi bisexual, es decir, hay veces que complace a Kyoya- senpai, pero en realidad, creo que le gustan las mujeres.-

-Kaoru... yo.. no tenia ni idea de esto. ¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Siento... pena por Kyoya- senpai... y no se que pensar de Tamaki- senpai.- Haruhi cierra los ojos angustiada, pensando que era tan distraida que no se habia dado cuenta de lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

-Bueno.. eso es todo lo que se. Haruhi, creo que debemos ir a clases, se nos hara demasiado tarde.- Kaoru le dirige la mirada una ultima vez a las puertas del Host Club.

-Soy una verdadera tonta al no haber notado todo eso. Gracias por decírmelo todo, Kaoru. Ahora puedo entender porque Kyoya- senpai parece sufrir tanto.-

-Puedo entenderlo muy bien. Comprendo lo que le pasa.-

Ambos llegan a las puertas del salon, y Kaoru la abre. Las clases aun no habian comenzado, ya que el profesor no habia llegado aun.

-Menos mal que el maestro no llego aun. Podemos ent...- Haruhi da un paso hacia el interior del salon, pero Kaoru se queda parado en su lugar, con una expresión de nervios notable.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta ella, pero al mirar al frente, nota que Hikaru observaba a su hermano desde los asientos de atrás con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ahora... entiendo...- Haruhi toma de la mano a Kaoru, quien se sorprende, y lo lleva hacia adentro del salon.

-Buenos dias, Hikaru.- Saluda ella fingiendo normalidad.

Pero Hikaru nota que ambos seguían sujetados de la mano, y obviamente, supone lo equivocado. Los mira con desconfianza, pero decide no explotar de la rabia esta vez.

-Buenos dias. ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto ¬¬?-

Kaoru siente un escalofrio recorrer su espalda, suelta la mano de Haruhi y baja la mirada arrepentido.

-Hikaru.. se que... fui muy duro ayer por lo que dije de separarnos, pero tienes que entender que realmente te exce...-

-No te preguntaba a ti, baka. Se lo preguntaba a Haruhi.-

Kaoru se impresiona al escucharlo, cierra los ojos tristemente, y camina hacia su pupitre para tomar asiento.

-Hikaru ¬¬. Tardamos porque fuimos a esconder a Shiroi en el Host Club.- Haruhi lo mira con la misma desconfianza.

-¡Ayy ese condenado perro otra vez! ¡Me tiene harto! ¡Daria lo que sea para que se borrara de nuestras vidas!- Exclama bastante fastidiado.

Kaoru no se atreve a decir nada, no mira a su hermano, solo siente dolor.

-¿Te diste cuenta de lo que haces con tus berrinches de niño ¬¬? No se si estas enterado, pero a Kaoru le gusta mucho Shiroi. No deberias ser tan insensible como para insultarlo en su presencia.-

-¡Al diablo con él! ¡Fue Kaoru quien queria separarse de mi! ¡Ahora que se atenga a las consecuencias! ¡Odio a Shiroi, y no me arrepiento de gritarlo a los 4 vientos!- Exclama Hikaru sin dudarlo ni por un segundo.

El menor se sentia muy afectado al escuchar a su gemelo hablar de esa forma, pero ya no tenia el valor de contradecirlo otra vez.

-¡Eres un egoísta!- Haruhi lo mira enojada.

-¿No puedes ver que con esas simples palabras estas lastimado a Kaoru? Deja de pensar en ti, y deja tu resentimiento de lado. Él es tu hermano, por favor, tienes que tratar de entenderlo.-

-Haruhi...- Kaoru sonrie débilmente al notar su preocupación, al notar que ella era mucho mas perceptible que Hikaru. Al saber que Haruhi lo defendia sin temor, y que entendia lo que sentia.

Pero ella lo mira y se sorprende. Hikaru le dirige la mirada a Kaoru y su gesto enojado se vuelve de preocupación en un segundo.

-Kaoru..- Murmura con culpa.

El menor nota que lagrimas caen de sus ojos, por eso ambos se veian tan preocupados.

-Lo... lo siento...- Kaoru lleva sus manos a su rostro, y comienza a sollozar. Se levanta y sale corriendo del aula rapidamente.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola! Mmm. 0 inspiracion para decir algo -.- jajaj_

_Solo gracias a: Sayuki-Uchiha, XxNenisCullenxX, nellycullen_

* * *

-¡Kaoru!- Hikaru no logra detenerlo, solo observa como se retira del salon llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

-Bien hecho Hikaru. Lo arruinaste.- Haruhi lo mira con reproche.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Es por Shiroi! ¡Vino para arruinarnos la VIDA! ¡Lo odio!-

-¡Ya deja de echarle la culpa al perro! ¡Ahora, piensa en tu hermano, y ve por él!- Ella señala la puerta muy enojada. Hikaru se sorprende y luego de reaccionar, le asiente y sale corriendo para salir del salon. Haruhi se queda sola, y nota que todos sus compañeros habian presenciado esa escena, y murmuraban cosas preocupados. En especial las chicas.

-Y se supone que este dia seria normal ¬¬.- Suspira agotada y se deja caer en su asiento mas que harta.

...........

Kaoru llega al primer baño que encuentra. Entra y se encierra en uno. Se sienta contra la pared y las lagrimas comienzan a surgir con mas intensidad.

-¿Por... que?- Cierra los ojos adolorido y apoya la cabeza contra la pared, mirando hacia arriba. Intenta no sollozar mas, intenta parar pero no lo logra.

-Hikaru..- Murmura débilmente, deseando mas que nunca que este a su lado.

Pero sabia que todo lo que habia pasado era por su culpa. Él habia tomado la determinación de que se separen por un tiempo hasta que el maniático sexual de su hermano lo comprenda mejor, y que no se sobrepase mas. Porque le dolia que sea tan poco sensible en esas ocasiones. No solo por el poco tacto con Shiroi, sino tambien porque se sobrepasaba cuando intimaban.

-Lo siento.. pero... es lo mejor. Me duele mucho que ya no podamos disfrutar uno del otro. Quiero... me gustaria... que me entiendas un poco...-

-¡KAORU!- Se escucha el grito de Hikaru entrando al baño. Kaoru se horroriza al oirlo, y se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Vete.- Su voz se quiebra al decirlo.

Hikaru se sorprende al notar la voz de su gemelo. Deduce que esta en el primer baño. Se acerca hasta la puerta y comienza a forzarla para poder entrar.

-¡Dejame entrar! ¡Dejame!-

-No.. ¡NO! ¡Largate! Dejame solo...- Kaoru comienza a llorar nuevamente.

El mayor se detiene y siente mucha culpa al apreciar el dolor de su hermano.

-Perdoname. No quiero que llores mas... me duele...- Murmura muy angustiado.

-No quiero que me veas... vete... por favor...- Le suplica Kaoru.

Hikaru cierra los ojos pensativo. Se producen segundos de silencio, el menor piensa que le haria caso, que se iria y que lo dejaria solo.

-Lo siento, Kaoru. Pero... abrire la puerta aunque eso signifique la que la deba tirar abajo.-

Kaoru abre los ojos atonito al oir esa sentencia. Su hermano sonrie y da unos pasos hacia atrás. Y entonces, le da una fuerte patada a la puerta. Provoca que se abra violentamente. Él observa al menor acurrucado contra la pared, con lagrimas en los ojos. Hikaru se impresiona y se acerca a él, a lo que Kaoru intenta retroceder mirándolo con miedo.

-No voy a... golpearte si es lo que piensas, jaja.- El mayor se arrodilla ante él y le sonrie.

Pero de los ojos de Kaoru empiezan a salir lagrimas otra vez.

-No... no llores... me lastima...- le acaricia el rostro suavemente, con preocupación.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres tan... violento en todo?- Pregunta con voz temblorosa.

-No lo soy. Yo... soy muy cariñoso contigo. Nunca seria violento.-

-¡Esa es la mentira mas grande que pudiste haber...!-

-¡Bueno! ¡Esta bien ¬¬! ¡Me descontrolo un poco a la hora del sexo! ¡Lo admito! ¿Estas contento ahora?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Promete...!- Kaoru baja la mirada conteniendo lagrimas.

-Promete que no vas a lastimarme.. quiero... que la primera vez sea un buen recuerdo. No quiero que te excedas. Ya te dije que a ti no te importa, ¡Tu eres el seme! ¡No va a dolerte! Eres... tan desconsiderado...-

-Lo lamento.- Hikaru baja la mirada con mucha culpa.

-Lo intentare. No sere tan brusco. No pienso en ti en ese momento... perdoname. Juro que tratare de controlarme.- Él vuelve a secarle las lagrimas con su pulgar y le sonrie.

-¿Puedo abrazarte, Kaoru?-

Kaoru cierra los ojos dejando caer las lagrimas que contenia, y se abalanza contra Hikaru, abrazandolo fuertemente. Estrecha su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Shhh... tranquilo.-

-Lo siento... lo siento…-

-No te disculpes, tonto XD. Ya pasó..-

-¿Y.. que hay con Shiroi?-

-Bueno.. ese es otro asunto ¬¬.- Hikaru se separa y lo mira sin animos.

-¿Acaso esta tan mal que opinemos diferente en algunos casos? Somos diferentes, odio a Shiroi y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.-

-Ahh.. esta.. bien...- Kaoru baja la mirada resignado.

-Perdoname. Apoyare a Kyoya- senpai en esto. Se que me odiaras por hacerlo, pero...-

-No.. ¿Cómo podria odiarte por eso? Hikaru, es solo un perro. Lo quiero mucho y mentiria se dijera que no me encariñe con él. Pero entre Shiroi y tu… creo que te escojo a ti XD.-

-¿Cómo que creo ¬¬? Es OBVIO que debes preferirme a mi antes de que a ese maldito cachorro.-

-Solo me gustaria que no lo insultes mas ¬¬. Dentro de todo, no tiene la culpa de estar aquí con nosotros.-

-Cierto. No volvere a decirle cosas horribles. Creo que deberíamos volver a clases..-

-Naa. Llamaremos mucho la atención. ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos aquí las dos horas de clase ^^?-

-¿Quieres hacerlo? Muy bien, no me opongo… ademas… podemos hacer que estas horas sean muy divertidas…- Hikaru le sonrie maliciosamente.

-Emm.. bueno, esta bien :). Nadie vendra en estas horas.- Kaoru le sonrie con dulzura.

Entonces, Hikaru cierra la puerta del baño. Y ya al estar encerrados, toma el rostro de Kaoru y comienza a besarlo. Él lo estampa contra la pared del reducido baño y corresponde.

* * *

Luego de una hora, toca el timbre del cambio de clases. Nuevamente tienen un receso de media hora. Haruhi sale del salon preocupada porque los gemelos no habian vuelto a clase.

-¿Qué habra pasado? Se que no debo entrometerme porque no es mi asunto, pero espero que no hayan discutido gravemente.- Ella comienza a caminar por los pasillos con un cuaderno en sus manos, les pregunta a un par de chicas si los habian visto, pero le niegan.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Este lugar es inmenso. Espero que vuelvan a clase la siguiente hora.- Camina hasta la biblioteca e ingresa. Se podia apreciar que habia alumnos leyendo, y otros buscando libros.

Haruhi se dirige al fondo de la biblioteca, en el lugar donde habia mesas de estudio. Apoya el cuaderno en la mesa, y toma un libro de los estantes. Lo abre y lo deposita en la mesa.

"La verdad… me siento muy mal. ¿Por qué me siento asi?" - Abre el cuaderno, y saca una lapicera de su bolsillo. Comienza a dibujar sin darse cuenta.

"Es demasiado obvio. Enterarme que Tamaki- senpai es esa clase de persona me golpeo profundamente. Lo amo. Lo amo con toda mi alma, pero si esta con Kyoya- senpai, ya no puedo hacer nada."

Se entristece al pensar en esa posibilidad, asi que para de dibujar. Mira a su alrededor, no habia nadie, ella sola estaba sentada en esa mesa de estudios.

"Me cuesta tanto ser indiferente desde que se que siento amor hacia él. Ya no puedo serlo. Hoy… cuando me sonrió, senti que mi corazon estallaria. Si lo hace verdaderamente feliz estar con Shiroi, luchare por eso. Quiero ver una sonrisa en su rostro, y no quiero que sufra jamas."

De pronto, vuelve a sujetar la lapicera con fuerza y comienza a escribir.

_"Yo… Haruhi Fujioka, soy una chica. Talvez mi apariencia sea la de un chico y hasta trabaje en el Host Club, pero la realidad no es como parece. Soy tan sensible como cualquier chica, puedo enamorarme como cualquier chica. Y ha pasado. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de Tamaki Suoh. No se si correspondera mis sentimientos algun dia, pero por lo menos puedo expresar lo que siento en un simple papel. Yo… supongo que tendre que morir de amor…"_

**Wan Wan.**

Haruhi se extraña al escuchar un ladrido peculiar e imposible de no reconocer. Baja la mirada hacia debajo de la mesa y no comprende.

-¿Shiroi? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te saliste del Host Club?- Murmura al verlo debajo de la mesa.

-¿Qué hare contigo ahora?- Suspira cansada, y vuelve a mirar su alrededor.

-Bueno, dentro de todo tienes suerte. No parece haber nadie aquí.- Pero luego, mira su cuaderno, y nota que habia echo una perfecta carta de confesión.

-¿En que estoy pensando? Por Dios..- Arranca la hoja del cuaderno y la sostiene entre sus manos. La lee una y otra vez.

-Jaja. Realmente si alguien lee esto, me muero.-

Y como salido del infierno, el demonio salta con cara de inocencia, y le arrebata el papel a Haruhi con la boca.

-¡Hey!- Ella mira a Shiroi con enojo.

El cachorro tenia la hoja de papel entre sus dientes. Mueve la cola muy feliz y comienza a retroceder.

-E..espera… emm.. lindo Shiroi…- Haruhi se levanta empezando a ser corrompida por los nervios y se acerca con cuidado a él.

-Eres… un buen perro, muy obediente ^^U. ¿Podrias darme eso?-

**Wan Wan.**

Shiroi sale corriendo a toda velocidad de la biblioteca.

-¡AAH!! ¡NO! ¡DETENTE O.o!- Haruhi se horroriza y se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos.

-No… esto no puede estar pasando O.o. NO PUEDE PASARME A MI T.T..- Entonces, sale corriendo tras el perro.

-¡Shiroi! ¿¡Donde estas?! ¡Shiroi!- Pero al salir de la biblioteca, nota que algunas personas que caminaban por el pasillo la observan extrañados.

-Ahh.. es verdad… Shiroi no debe estar aquí.. tengo que guardar silencio… pero…-

La idea de que alguien pudiera leer eso solo hacia que Haruhi entrara en panico, y sintiera ganas de morir a cada segundo.

-¡Tengo que encontrarlo sea como SEA T.T!!!- Sale corriendo por los pasillos, y las personas siguen mirándola. Se detiene en medio de un corredor, agotada, y mira hacia todos lados.

-No.. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Dónde esta? ¿Lo perdi O.o?... No puede estar sucediendo…- Comienza a sentir unas desesperantes ganas de llorar de la impotencia, solo se preguntaba como podia haber sido tan estupida como para haber escrito todos sus secretos en una simple hoja de papel. Baja la mirada y trata de tranquilizarse y de tomar aire.

-Si es necesario, correre por todo el Instituto para encontrarlo. Hare lo que sea, debo hallarlo, Dios…- Y vuelve a retomar su camino, corriendo.

* * *

Kaoru deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y se choca suavemente contra la pared. Jadeaba agotado, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, comienza a abrirlos y observa de frente a Hikaru.

-Heyy… ¿Te cansaste tan rapido? Jaja.- Hikaru se habia encargado de sacarle algo de la ropa, tenia el torso desnudo. Lleva sus manos hacia su pecho, y lo recorre hasta llegar a su rostro. Lo toma con delicadeza y lo besa otra vez.

Al separarse, Kaoru lo mira fuertemente sonrojado. Baja la mirada inseguro.

-Cállate..- Murmura sin expresión.

-Eres Kawaii, nunca me cansare de decirlo..-

-Hikaru..- Lo mira con los ojos brillosos, esa mirada solo expresaba inocencia.

Hikaru lo abraza y recorre su espalda con sus manos, acerca sus labios a su pecho y lo besa con dulzura. Kaoru aprieta sus manos con fuerza, y trata de tomar aire, alza la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Su hermano comienza a subir con sus besos y llega al cuello, comienza a morderlo sin darse cuenta.

-¡Aahh! ¡Es..espera!-

El menor abre los ojos atonito, y se cierra de piernas, temiendo que la erección se haga presente. Pero Hikaru rie un poco y entrelaza sus piernas con las suyas. Ambos seguían en aquel baño, pero ahora, Kaoru permanecia sentado contra la pared, completamente aprisionado por Hikaru.

-¡Ba..basta!-

Kaoru comienza a lanzar gemidos sin control, cosa que hacia que Hikaru se excite cada vez mas, por eso mismo no cedia ante sus palabras.

-¡Van a oírnos! ¡Hi…!-

Hikaru le tapa la boca con sus labios, lo muerde siendo controlado por el éxtasis del momento. Pero el menor trata de sacárselo de encima. Se separa un poco y lo mira aturdido.

-¡Es el cambio de clase! ¡La gente esta por todos los pasillos! ¡Cualquiera puede entrar para…!-

-NO ME IMPORTA.-

Kaoru se sorprende al escucharlo. Observa sus ojos. Ese ya no era Hikaru, era el maniático sexual que casi lo viola en su habitación si no hubiera sido por Shiroi XD. Y por primera vez, siente miedo.

-No… ¡NO! ¡HIKA…!-

Hikaru le sonrie maliciosamente, toma sus muñecas y las estampa contra la pared.

-No… no… por favor…- Kaoru comienza a entrar en desesperación.

El mayor se acerca a él y lo besa con violencia. Su hermano trata de hacer fuerza para soltarse, pero entonces, Hikaru suelta una de sus manos y la lleva al miembro de Kaoru.

"No… Hikaru… no quiero que sea aquí, te lo suplico, por favor…"

Kaoru cierra los ojos, y deja de hacer fuerza, ya que era inútil. Hikaru tenia el control, y no podia hacer nada para evitarlo. De pronto, el Kaoru abre los ojos lentamente, sin poder frenar el beso de Hikaru, y larga lagrimas de angustia. El gemelo mayor se sorprende al verlo, y de alguna forma reacciona. Se separa del cuerpo de su hermano y comienza a jadear para tomar aire. Kaoru hace lo mismo, se lleva una mano al cuello, y toma aire con dificultad.

-Ka..Kaoru… yo… yo…-

-¡Callate!!- Baja la mirada, y algunas lagrimas caen. Se sostiene el rostro con ambas manos, para cubrir su llanto.

-¡No volvere a creer en lo que dices! ¡Casi me matas del susto hace un momento! ¡Y lo peor es que por mas que te digo que pares, solo continuas y me ignoras!-

Hikaru le desvia la mirada sintiéndose horrible.

-Lo siento. Lo siento…- Hikaru se le acerca y lo abraza tristemente.

Kaoru se sorprende y se sonroja al instante.

-Soy de lo peor. Perdoname… lo siento tanto.-

Y no puede evitarlo, corresponde el abrazo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Te escuchaba. Podia hacerlo claramente, pero sentia que exagerabas, que nadie podria oirnos, que todo estaba bien. No me di cuenta que te lastimaba. Lo siento.-

-Hikaru..- Kaoru se separa y lo mira con los ojos irritados por el llanto.

Hikaru le sonrie y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Perdona por haberte echo llorar otra vez.-

-No.. es..esta bien..- Kaoru se lleva una mano al rostro y sonrie inconscientemente.

-No tiene sentido que te lo repita, ¿No es asi? Siempre pasara lo mismo.-

-No. Tengo una idea que quizas resulte.- Hikaru lo mira un poco desinteresado.

-Vas a tener que golpearme para que reaccione.-

-Emm.. OK.-

-Oye ¬¬.. gracias por oponer resistencia.-

-Pero… es que es una buena idea. Jaja. Lo hare.-

-Bien, pero no seas tan duro conmigo ¬¬. Ahora, vístete, debemos regresar a clases.-

Hikaru se pone de pie, y Kaoru hace lo mismo, comienza a colocarse la camisa, y el saco, cuando…

**Wan Wan.**

-¿Qué rayos ¬¬?- Pregunta Hikaru, y abre la puerta del baño con desconfianza.

-¡Ah! ¡Shiroi ^^!- Kaoru sale con una linda sonrisa, y nota que el cachorro estaba en el baño.

-Hey… ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Y como diablos hace para escaparse siempre del Host Club?-

-No lo se. Pero, ¿Que importa? por lo menos lo vimos y podremos ocultarlo para que nadie lo descubra.- El menor se arrodilla y acaricia su cabeza.

Pero en ese momento, ambos notan que tenia algo en el hocico.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Preguntan al unísono.

Hikaru se acerca y le arrebata el papel de la boca. Kaoru lo mira extrañado.

-Yo… Haruhi Fujioka, soy una chica. Talvez mi apariencia sea la de un chico y hasta trabaje en el Host Club, pero la realidad no es como parece. Soy tan sensible como cualquier chica, puedo enamorarme como cualquier chica. Y ha pasado. Estoy perdidamente enamorada…. De…. O.o…- Hikaru abre los ojos horrorizado y se sonroja nervioso.

-¿Hikaru? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Realmente es de Haruhi? ¿Cómo puede ser que Shiroi…?-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH O.O!!!!!!-

Haruhi se encontraba en la puerta del baño, completamente atonita al ver que los gemelos tenian su declaración. Ambos se asustan de muerte al escucharla.

----------------


	7. Chapter 7

_Holaa!! Feliz navidad atrazada a todos, jeje. Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: Sayuki-Uchiha, XxNenisCullenxX, nellycullen. Realmente me hace sentir muy bien leer sus reviews ^^_

_Dejo otro capi:_

* * *

_**Escena 5: El $%#& cachorro ¬¬U**_

-¡Ha..Haruhi! ¿¡Que demonios O.o?!- Kaoru se pone de pie, aturdido.

-Ustedes…. Ustedes O.O…- Ella señala a Hikaru consternada.

-¡E..exijo explicaciones ante esta… esta carta de amor, declaración, lo que sea!! ¡¡¿Desde cuanto te gusta…?!-

Pero la chica corre hacia Hikaru y le tapa la boca bruscamente, baja la mirada sonrojada y avergonzada.

-¡Lo se! Lo se… solo… te suplico que me devuelvas esa carta ahora, si cae en manos equivocadas, creo que morire.- Haruhi baja la mano, pero Hikaru no salia de su asombro. Por alguna razon, se torna histerico.

-¡Es increíble que nunca nos lo hayas dicho! ¿¡Que era toda esa basura de "soy indiferente ante todo el mundo ¬¬"?! ¡Ademas Tono! ¿¡Por que él?! ¡Es un idiota!-

Kaoru se sorprende al escuchar a su hermano, entonces mira a Haruhi.

-¿Te… te gusta… estas enamorada de Tono O.o?- No podia creerlo.

-¡Solo dame ese papel .! No tienen idea de lo avergonzada que estoy. Anotar lo que siento fue lo mas estúpido que pude haber…-

Pero en ese instante, Shiroi salta y le arrebata el papel de la mano a Hikaru.

**Wan Wan.**

Y de pronto, sale corriendo del baño a toda velocidad.

-¡¡Waaa O.o!! ¡¡Shiroi!!- Haruhi sale corriendo de inmediato.

-¿¡Puedes creerlo?! ¿¡PUEDES CREERLO?! ¡¿Ella y Tono?! ¡Haruhi nos ha mentido todo este tiempo! ¡Nunca nos dijo nada! ¿Y ademas con él ¬¬? ¿Por qué con Tono ¬¬?-

Kaoru baja un poco la mirada.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?- Murmura desviándole la mirada.

-¿Y encima lo preguntas ¬¬? Admiro a Tono, pero es un completo idiota XP. Haruhi no debe estar con él.-

-Por.. por mi mejor.. porque se que te gusta un poco Haruhi. Asi que si Tono y ella estan juntos…-

Pero Hikaru se sorprende al escucharlo, y lo mira atonito. Kaoru se sonroja avergonzado y mira hacia abajo.

-E..es decir… si son pareja… tu… solo pensaras en mi, y ya no pensaras en Haruhi.. ¿Verdad?- Kaoru lo mira con preocupación.

-Ahh.. emm… bueno, yo…- Hikaru sabia que habia metido la pata hasta el fondo al demostrar celos ante los sentimientos de Haruhi por Tamaki.

-Pe..pero… no importa, olvida lo que dije. Vayamos a ayudar a Haruhi a encontrar a Shiroi.- Kaoru se da media vuelta rapidamente para salir de esa embarazosa situación.

Hikaru reacciona, alza su mano para detenerlo, pero no lo logra. El menor sale corriendo del baño. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, su gemelo lo sigue.

* * *

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUE T.T!?- Haruhi se detiene nuevamente en medio de un pasillo, y mira hacia todos lados desesperada. Se lleva ambas manos al rostro y trata de pensar.

-Hikaru y Kaoru lo vieron T.T.. ya lo saben, no pude ocultarlo. Si alguien mas lo llega a leer podria tener horribles problemas. No solo sacaran a patadas a Shiroi de aquí, puede que a mi tambien, después de haberle mentido a todo el mundo sobre mi sexo.- Una nube de depresión la cubre en menos de un segundo.

-¿Por qué tuve que escribirlo? ¡Estoy horriblemente avergonzada por lo que hice! ¡Todos podrían leer que estoy enamorada de Tamaki- senpai T.T! ¡Quiero morir!- Unas lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos. Lagrimas de frustración.

_Por otra parte, con los gemelos._

-¡Hikaru! ¡Alli esta!- Kaoru lo ve a lo lejos y para de correr. Hikaru se detiene atrás suyo.

-Bien. ¿Cómo lo agarramos?- Pregunta Kaoru.

-Ve por la izquierda, saltamos arriba de él, y lo capturamos.-

-¿Seguro que es un buen plan ¬¬?- Cuestiona el menor.

-Claro que si. No tiene fallas.-

-Esta bien. Hagámoslo.-

Ambos se preparan, y entonces, salen corriendo tras el pobre animal. Shiroi gira para verlos, no tiene tiempo de escapar, y cuando observa que Hikaru esta a punto de matarlo por la izquierda, corre hacia la derecha. En ese momento, Kaoru lo toma con ambas manos y lo alza en sus brazos.

-¿Pensabas que te ibas a escapar?- Lo mira con reproche. Shiroi mira con ojitos brillosos a Kaoru, a lo que él se sorprende y comienza a dejarse llevar por su ternura.

-Ahh.. Hikaru T.T.. es muy tierno.. no podemos capturarlo y robarle su libertad, es un animal después de todo, ¿No crees?-

-¡Al diablo ¬¬! ¡Quitale la hoja de papel de una vez! ¡Luego lo encerraremos!-

-Pe..pero…- El cachorro nota que no iba a ser liberado, entonces, gruñe molesto y muerde violentamente la mano de Kaoru con papel y todo XD.

-¡¡¡¡AAAHH O.O!!!- El menor lo suelta adolorido, y cierra los ojos mientras que se frota la mano.

-¡Ah! ¡Kaoru! ¿Estas bien O.o? ¡Ese perro me las ¬¬…!-

-¡ESTUPIDO PERRO ò.ó! ¡Soy el unico imbecil que le da cariño y afecto y me paga de esta forma!! ¡¡Que se muera!! ¡Vamos a capturarlo aunque sea lo ultimo que hagamos!!- Exclama Kaoru fuera de si. Hikaru retrocede ante su cambio de actitud.

-Eso significa…- El mayor comienza a razonar.

-¿Eso significa que tambien lo odias :D?-

-¡Despues de esto, SI! ¬¬. ¡Vayamos tras él!-

-¡A la orden!- Ambos salen corriendo nuevamente.

* * *

De pronto, se escuchan unos ladridos a lo lejos. Talvez al final del pasillo, a la vuelta.

-¡Esta alli! ¡Debo capturarlo ahora! ¡Sino toda mi vida se derrumbara!- Haruhi lo escucha y corre con mucha seguridad, pero…

-¿Shiroi? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Esa voz sonaba confundida. Ella se detiene y al doblar en la esquina del pasillo, abre los ojos asustada.

-Menos mal que te encontre antes que algun profesor, o alguien mas. Podre encerrarte en el Host Club ^^.- Tamaki se arrodilla ante el cachorro y lo acaricia con una sonrisa.

-NO…- Murmura Haruhi entrando en shock.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tienes ahí?-

Y lo mas horrible que pudo hacer pasado, sucede. Tamaki le quita de la boca el papel a Shiroi. Haruhi comienza a temblar, pero en el momento logra reaccionar, y sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia King.

-Yo… Haruhi Fujioka….-

"Por favor…. Dios… madre…. No lo permitas…."

-… soy una chica. Talvez mi apariencia sea la de un chico y hasta trabaje en el Host Club, pero la realidad no es como parece… ¿Haruhi?- Se pregunta él muy confundido al leer.

-¡NO! ¡NO!- Ella estaba a punto de llegar.

- Soy tan sensible como cualquier chica, puedo enamorarme como cualquier chica. Y ha pasado. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de…-

-¡¡TAMAKI- SENPAI!!!!!- Haruhi se le tira encima violentamente, haciendo que Tamaki caiga de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Ha..Haruhi O.O! ¿Qué sucede?!!- Tamaki se sorprende ante tal escena, pero al ver a la chica, abre los ojos atonito.

-¿Haruhi? ¿Qué.. que te ocurre?- Su mirada se vuelve de preocupación.

Ella estaba llorando sonrojada.

-Dime…que no lo leiste… por favor…- Murmura entre sollozos.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Esto es tuyo?- King alza su mano hacia ella, con el papel.

-Ahh.. no lo leiste… no lo leiste… gracias..- Haruhi toma el papel con manos temblorosas, y las lagrimas siguen cayendo.

-Gracias.. gracias…- Cierra los ojos mas agradecida que nunca en la vida.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Por lo que decia el papel?-

Y en ese momento, el corazon de Haruhi se "detiene"

-¿Q..que?-

-Emm.. bu..bueno…- Tamaki se sonroja un poco y siente nervios. Pero la mira a los ojos y acerca su mano para acariciarla.

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo leiste?- Pregunta casi murmurando.

-Ha..Haruhi… no llores..- Tamaki le seca las lagrimas con su pulgar.

-No puedo creerlo… no puede ser…-

Todo su esfuerzo para hacer que no lo lea nadie, y al final, lo habia leido la persona menos deseada de este mundo. Haruhi se levanta rapidamente y le da la espalda, aun muy afectada.

-Perdoname, senpai… pero… yo…- Ella no sabia que decir, ni como justificarse. Ni siquiera podia mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ahora mismo… solo siento…- Lo mira de reojo, muy sonrojada. Muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. Solo podia sentir una cosa.

-Odio hacia Shiroi. Asi que apoyare a Kyoya- senpai en su decisión de correrlo del Host Club.-

-¿¡QUE O.o?!-

-¡Tengo que volver a clases .! ¡Nos vemos dentro uno o dos años T.T!- Dicho esto, Haruhi sale corriendo desesperada.

-¡Haruhi! ¡Espera!- Tamaki se levanta muy confundido. Y mira hacia abajo, no comprendiendo. Shiroi seguia atento a su reaccion.

**Wan Wan.**

* * *

Se abren las puertas del Host Club. Pero los acontecimientos de ese dia hacen que las cosas se desarrollen en un ambiente incomodo. En ese momento, las chicas le prestaban su total atención a Shiroi, reian y jugaban con él.

-Realmente se ha hecho muy popular, solo en unos dias.- Piensa Tamaki en voz alta, ya que por primera vez no estaba siendo solicitado por nadie. Permanecia sentado en un sofa, muy aburrido. Entrecierra los ojos, y luego mira al frente. Kyoya se encontraba en una mesa del fondo tecleando su computadora.

-Debe odiarme. Nunca lo dira, pero me odia claramente. Soy un idiota.- Suspira tristemente, y observa a Shiroi a lo lejos.

-Haruhi me ha evitado e ignorado todo el dia… solo por lo que leí en ese papel…- Se deprime hasta la muerte al recordar con exactitud la ultima frase de la hoja.

-Acabo de perderlo todo.. siempre he amado a Haruhi, pero si ella no me ama, no puedo hacer nada. Ademas, decia que estaba perdidamente enamorada. ¿Cómo puedo competir con eso? Tuve mi oportunidad de esta con ella, y la he desperdiciado. De verdad soy un idiota..-

**[Flash back]**

Tamaki lee la ultima frase de la carta.

_"… soy tan sensible como cualquier chica, puedo enamorarme como cualquier chica. Y ha pasado. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de… Tomoku Shoku…"_

**[Fin del flash back]**

Ok. Explicación racional u.u. El papel estaba mordisqueado, baboseado, y roto. Las letras se deformaron en esas importantísimas palabras.

-Mmm.. creo que ese es el nombre de un estudiante de tercero. ¡Ya se! ¡Kyoya podria averiguarlo, o quizas lo sepa!- Se levanta de su asiento a punto de ir a preguntarle a su amigo, pero…

-Ohh T.T.. es verdad. Me odia. Tengo que solucionar esto de alguna forma.- Asiente para si mismo, y se decide. Camina hacia donde se encontraba Kyoya.

Él, mientras tanto, seguia muy concentrado en su labor.

"Supongo que fue lo correcto…" Parecia estar trabajando como siempre, pero en realidad, pensaba.

"Si… estuvo bien. Creo que esta mal que me siga mintiendo a mi mismo. Tenia que cortar esto de alguna forma. Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas."

-Kyoya…- Tamaki llega a él y lo mira con timidez.

"Solo desearia… que él no sea insistente en este momento."

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunta sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-¿Podemos hablar? Por favor..-

"¿Por qué es asi?" Kyoya deja de escribir y le dirige la mirada.

-¿De que? No hay nada de que hablar.-

-Piensas que lo hice contigo por Shiroi, y que no te valoro para nada, ¿No es asi?-

"Tan… estupido e inocente como para percibir lo que siento" Él suspira y lo mira desinteresado.

-Da igual que sea asi. Estoy cansado, y ya no quiero sentir lo mismo. No es agradable. Te deje tener a Shiroi, fue el trato, asi que ya no me…-

-¡Kyoya! ¿¡Acaso no lo entiendes?!- Exclama Tamaki descontrolado.

………..

………..

………..

Era la primera vez que le levantaba la voz a su mejor amigo. Él lo mira sorprendido, pero luego con desconfianza. Se levanta violentamente y se acerca a él.

-¿Qué tendría que entender? ¿Qué me usas? ¿Qué solo me satisfaces por lastima? ¿Qué estas enamorado de Haruhi y que solo te sirvo para tener sexo?- Lo mira con odio, no pensaba contenerse mas.

-No es asi. Eres… mi mejor amigo, y mentiria si dijera que no me gustas..-

-Si. Te gusto. Pero amas a Haruhi.-

-Aunque la ame de verdad, ella no me quiere.-

-Eso no cambia nada. Seguiremos fingiendo estupidamente que somos Okaa- san y Otou- san como siempre, y evadiremos la realidad de la misma forma. De ese modo, te moriras de amor por ella como lo has hecho desde que la conocimos.-

-Haruhi no me ama, y la verdad, estoy dispuesto a olvidarla. Lo hare por ti.-

Kyoya abre los ojos atonito por un segundo.

"¿Qué? ¿Por mi?" Baja la mirada confundido ante sus palabras.

-Mientes.-

-No.. no lo hago. Talvez… pueda enamorarme de ti.-

-Basta…-

-Hablo en serio. No quiero… que sufras… realmente parece que solo he jugado contigo, y es normal que bajo tu punto de vista pienses que he sentido lastima por ti. Pero no es asi, lo hago contigo porque me gusta, porque lo disfruto. Me gustas. Pero… tratare de amarte.- Tamaki lo mira preocupado, sus intenciones eran sinceras.

-¿Por qué… tendría que creerte?- Kyoya baja la mirada sin expresión.

-Porque… me siento muy mal por todo. No quiero que aguantes todo lo que hago, quiero que seas el mismo de siempre y que… puedas sentirte bien.-

-Tamaki..- No podia confiar en él, no después de todo lo que habia pasado.

Pero habia algo que lo cautivaba y que hacia que siempre se dejara llevar por King. Se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan patético, y por acceder.

-No se…- Kyoya levanta la mirada hacia Tamaki con seriedad.

-Si creerte. La verdad, no puedo hacerlo ahora. No puedo evitar preguntarme el por que de tu cambio de actitud. Porque seamos honestos, aunque tu intención nunca fue usarme, lo has hecho. No voy a olvidar eso, y a pesar que soy casi el unico culpable por siempre decir SI, tu lo inscitas. Tu empiezas, y tu terminas. Asi que no voy a ser parte de esto otra vez.-

-Ky..Kyoya..- Los ojos de Tamaki se llenan de lagrimas al mirarlo.

Él le desvia la mirada, adolorido al percibir su llanto, pero no retrocede.

-Ahora… ya que me has dado la autoridad de pelear por lo que yo quiero, lo hare. Al final de las actividades de Club de hoy, debatiremos sobre la presencia de Shiroi. Es definitivo.-

-Bien..- Contesta Tamaki resignado.

-Haz lo que quieras, Tamaki. La verdad, me molestaria que no votes sinceramente. Pelea por lo que quieres. Yo hare lo mismo.-

-¿De.. de verdad?-

-Si. Mas vale que lo hagas.- Kyoya lo mira por ultima vez, sin demostra emociones, y pasa a su costado.

"¿Por qué me siento horrible?" Camina rapidamente hasta terminar en frente de una puerta, una de las tantas del tercer salon de musica.

"¿No es esto lo que siempre he querido? ¿Qué Tamaki… intente amarme?" Abre la puerta e ingresa. Se encierra y suspira agotado.

"Si… pero a pesar de que siempre lo haciamos… a pesar de que yo tuve la nefasta actitud de inscintarlo la primera vez, yo siempre supe que amaba a Haruhi. Me pregunto en que mierda estaba pensando. Y ahora, estas son las consecuencias de mis actos." Cierra los ojos pensativo, y apoya su espalda contra la puerta.

"Soy… un idiota" Se cruza de brazos intentando analizar la situación otra vez.

"Por ahora, solo puedo decidir una cosa. Todo este tiempo, la he pasado mal. Porque siempre… siempre sucede lo mismo. Tamaki piensa en Haruhi en el momento del sexo, siempre se distrae, nunca enfoca su atención en mi. No me quiere. Es tan estupido ¬¬, Dioss" Se enoja un poco al recordar todas las situaciones.

"Por eso mismo, no pienso acceder asi de facil. Porque es obvio que esta jugando conmigo nuevamente. Eso es lo que me da rabia, lo que me hace odiarlo con tosas mis fuerzas. No voy a ceder, no me dejare llevar. Lo evitare como sea."

Alza la mirada y trata de dispersarse.

-Sere firme. Y lo primero que hare, es sacar a Shiroi de aquí. Al verlo solo me trae malos recuerdos. Lo odio ¬¬. Y aunque sea el unico que lo desprecie, hare que salga de este Instituto.-


	8. Chapter 8

_Hii! Antes que nada, feliz año nuevo, feliz 2010 ^^! Les deseo lo mejor y que puedan pasar muy bien este año. Muchas garcias por sus reviews a: XxNenisCullenxX, Sayuki-Uchiha, nellycullen._

_Subo un nuevo capi:_

* * *

Algunas clientas se retiran, saludando muy cordialmente a los gemelos. Ellos eran parte del gran ambiente incomodo que se producia en todo el Host Club. Hikaru se sentia extraño, y aun no sabia que debia hacer ante lo que habia sucedido en el baño con Kaoru. Realmente se sentia un idiota, ademas al demostrar celos por Haruhi y Tamaki, eso definitivamente habia sido lo mas estupido que habia echo en toda su vida.

"Merezco morir. Perfecto. Las cosas no pueden ir mejor en mi vida" Baja la mirada con una nube de depresion inmensa. Pero en ese momento, alguien le toma el hombro suavemente. Hikaru se estremece y le dirige la mirada a Kaoru, quien lo miraba confundido.

-Hikaru.. ¿Estas bien?-

-Emm.. si ^^U.. ¿Por que preguntas?-

-Ah.. no. Por nada.. es que pareces un poco depresivo.-

-No estoy depresivo, descuida.-

Kaoru le sonrie un poco nervioso, y le desvia la mirada al instante. Él tambien se sentia horrible. Se sentia celoso, y podia admitirlo. Porque sabia que Hikaru era violento para algunas cosas, pero lo amaba, y a pesar de todo, siempre lo querria a su lado. Por eso, cuando el tema "Haruhi" se presentaba, se sentia increiblemente triste, porque sabia que hasta hacia muy poco él estaba enamorado de ella. Kaoru no odiaba a la chica por este echo, pero solo le tenia envidia, porque la persona que amaba pensaba en ella casi todo el tiempo. Hikaru tenia defectos, no tenia tacto, y podia ser insensible cuando se lo proponia, o cuando simplemente no se daba cuenta, pero Kaoru lo soportaba y lo toleraba todo sin decir nada. Aunque ese dia, no habia podido evitar decir lo que pensaba. Él queria que Haruhi y Tamaki estuvieran juntos para que su gemelo se olvidara de ella completamente.

En ese momento, Hikaru suspira agotado.

-Kaoru.. dije algo muy estupido en el baño.. y se que te dolio.- Lo mira con culpa, a lo que el menor traga saliva y baja la mirada.

-Pero... ya dejamos todo en claro antes, ¿Verdad?. Yo deje de amar a Haruhi, y ahora... Estoy contigo.-

Kaoru se sorprende, y Hikaru le sonrie nervioso.

-Por eso no tienes que hacerme caso cuando digo cosas incoherentes como esas. Si ella ama a Tono, que se quede con él. Quizas me molesta en el sentido de que se merezca algo mejor, pero comprendo que no es mi problema. Ahora tu eres mi... mi...- Hikaru se sonroja y baja la mirada. Kaoru le sonrie con ternura y le abraza un brazo sonriendo.

-Tonto ^^. No tienes que esforzarte tanto en decirlo, jajajaja.-

-Kaoru..-

-Muy bien, Hika- chan. Admito que me siento celoso por Haruhi, porque alguna vez la amaste como mujer, pero ambos entendemos que eso fue en el pasado, y que ahora ambos nos amamos. Intentare ser mas tolerante cada vez que hables de ella, despues de todo, tambien es mi amiga y la quiero como tal.-

Hikaru le sonrie al notar que lo habia comprendido a la perfeccion.

-Dime que me amas..- Le dice Kaoru, con un tono jugueton.

-No aqui.. jajaja..- Hikaru le acaricia el rostro, sonriendo.

-Te amo mucho, Hikaru. Te amo.- Kaoru no tiene problema en decirselo, y rie un poco al mirarlo a los ojos.

El mayor se sonroja y se sorprende, a lo que su hermano le acaricia el rostro.

-Dilo... por mi...-

Hikaru entrecierra los ojos y baja la mirada.

-Te amo..- Murmura incomodo, a lo que se sonroja mucho mas.

Kaoru se muere de la ternura al escucharlo, y lo abraza riendo.

_"Realmente... no creo que haya algo que pueda romper este lazo."_ Piensan al mismo tiempo, sintiendo el calor el uno del otro.

-Ay.. su amor es tan asquerosamente puro y sincero T.T. Perdonen por no haberlos felicitado antes por ser pareja, chicos. De verdad me alegro mucho por ustedes, ¡Oh! ¡Que autentico amor entre hermanos!-

Ambos se separan y casi mueren de 5 infartos al notar que Tamaki miraba y escuchaba atentamente su conversacion.

-¡Tamaki- senpai O.O!!- Exclaman al unisono, muriendose de la vergüenza.

-Solo venia a avisarles que al final del dia, se debatira seriamente sobre la presencia de Shiroi aqui.- Anuncia tristemente King.

-¡Aunque ese haya sido el motivo de tu intromision, eso no te da derecho a espiarnos cuando se te de la regalada ò.ó...!-

-¿Hoy al final de las actividades del Host Club?- Pregunta Kaoru antes de el insulto de Hikaru.

-Si. Kyoya lo ha decidido asi...- Pero al mencionar su nombre, Tamaki sonrie con tristeza, y se llena de melancolia.

-¿Sucedio algo con Kyoya- senpai?- Pregunta Hikaru confundido.

-No... es decir, supongo que no. En realidad, hoy ha sido el dia mas terrible de toda mi vida. Honestamente, Kyoya esta un poco molesto conmigo por razones demasiado complicadas como para que sus ingenuas mentes de adolescentes lo comprendan T.T.-

-¿Esta enojado por que piensa que solo lo has utilizado como objeto sexual, y que solo lo has echo con él por lastima ¬¬?- Cuestionan ambos al unisono, a lo que King queda completamente petrificado.

-¡¿Como rayos lo supieron T.T?!-

-Era tan obvio, Tono xP.- Contestan sin culpa alguna.

-Bueno, ya entendi. Pero no solo por eso es el peor dia de mi vida, tambien se ha revelado un secreto que jamas pense que descubriria. De alguna forma extraña, me encontre con Shiroi en el cambio de hora, y llevaba consigo un papel con una declaracion de amor de Haruhi O.o. Alli, pude leer a quien ama en realidad.-

-¡¿QUE DIABLOS O.O?!- Hikaru y Kaoru se sorprenden hasta morir.

"Tiene.. tiene tanto sentido O.o. Por eso, Haruhi ha estado depresiva todo este tiempo"

"No puedo creer que Tono lo haya leido. Debe ser por eso que Haruhi tiene ganas de morir en este momento"

Piensan ellos, con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Si. Ella esta enamorada de Tomoku Shoku de tercer año. ¿Pueden creer que mi hija jamas me lo dijo T.T? Yo... que siempre la he cuidado y sobre protegido exageradamente. Pero... creo que ya es toda una mujer, asi que no puedo hacer nada para quedarme con su corazon. Es por eso que he tomado una firme y clara desicion. Estoy dispuesto a aprender a amar a Kyoya, y a corresponder sus sentimientos.-

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Espera O.o!- Hikaru extiende su mano hacia el rostro de King, tratando de ponerle pausa a la conversacion.

"¿Acaso ¬¬... este tipo es tan idiota como pensamos?" Piensa Kaoru con un tic en su ojo. Pero Hikaru sonrie maliciosamente.

-¡Oh, mi señor! ¡Lamentamos tanto que Haruhi no pueda corresponder sus sentimientos! Es una lastima que este enamorada de otra persona. Pero, ¿Que le vamos a hacer? Son cosas que pasan en la vida.- Hikaru le niega con la cabeza, sonriendo como nunca para sus adentros.

"Realmente eres perverso, Hikaru ¬¬" Kaoru lo mira con desconfianza.

-Chicos.. realmente agradezco su comprension de buenos amigos. Pero aun asi, Kyoya no me ha correspondido luego de haberle propuesto lo que les dije. Es normal que me odie luego de lo que pasamos juntos, asi que... no puedo confirmar nada...- Tamaki baja la mirada tristemente.

-¡No pierdas las esperanzas, senpai! ¡Lo mas seguro es que terminen juntos como una buena pareja! Miranos a nosotros, somos hermanos y somos una pareja, Diosss, este mundo esta lleno de tantas cosas locas XD. No debes preocuparte, lo suyo es mucho mas facil de comprender, ademas Kyoya- senpai se muere por ti. Todo terminara perfectamente ^^, ¿No piensas igual, Kaoru?- Claramente Hikaru no pensaba decirle la verdad a Tamaki sobre la carta de Haruhi porque no queria que se quede con ella, y por eso inscitaba tanto la "posible" futura relacion con Kyoya.

-Solo...- Kaoru baja la mirada seriamente.

-No lastimes mas a Kyoya- senpai. Es lo unico que te pido, Tono.- Le dirige la mirada a Tamaki, quien se sorprende por su cambio de actitud.

-¿Kaoru?- Pregunta Hikaru casi en un mrmuro.

-No.. claro que no. Se que... todo este tiempo habran pensado que jugaba con él, pero... es mi mejor amigo, y mi intencion nunca fue lastimarlo. Me gusta, y me olvidare de Haruhi para no hacerlo sufrir mas. Por eso hare el intento de amarlo.- Se justifica Tamaki tratando de sonar convincente.

-Ahh.. buena suerte.- Terminan diciendo Hikaru y Kaoru al unisono.

King les sonrie, se da media vuelta y se retira.

* * *

Haruhi larga un largo suspiro, y toma siento en uno de los tantos sofas del Host Club. En ese momento estaba libre, por eso decide descansar.

"Quisiera estar muerta T.T" Pensaba una y otra vez con una expresión de dolor.

-Se acabo, mi vida acaba de terminar. Pensaba ser discreta a partir de ahora, mucho mas después de saber que Tamaki- senpai y Kyoya- senpai son una pareja. Estaba dispuesta a respetar sus sentimientos y no entromenterse, PERO TODO TUVO QUE ARRUINARSE. Tamaki- senpai sabe que lo amo T.T.. lo leyó.. mi mas grande secreto fue descubierto… que deb…-

-¿Ha..Haruhi?- Ella dirige la mirada a su costado, y se horroriza en dos segundos al ver que Tamaki la miraba un poco dudoso.

-¡Ahh!! ¡¡No!! ¡Lo siento, senpai! ¡Lo siento!-

-¿Qué? ¿De..de que hablas O.o?-

Haruhi se tapa el rostro con ambas manos, muriéndose de la vergüenza. King se le acerca preocupado sin saber que le pasaba.

-Haruhi.. calmate… ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¡Lo sabes todo! ¡Lo sabes! ¡Ya no tengo el valor de hablarte o de verte a los ojos!- Exclama sumamente nerviosa, sin destapar su rostro.

Tamaki se entristece al escucharla, pero luego vuelve a mirarla.

-Si. Pude leer lo que decia el papel Haruhi, y la verdad es que estoy muy feliz por ti.- Le sonrie con sinceridad. Ella se sorprende y comienza a destaparse el rostro con lentitud.

-¿Estas… feliz… por mi?-

-Si ^^. Espero que tus sentimientos puedan ser correspondidos. Quizas hayas pensado que haria otro berrinche infantil y que trataria de privarte de estar con alguien por ser tu padre. Bueno.. pense en hacerlo ^^U, pero luego me di cuenta que seria tonto de mi parte. No quiero interponerme en tu vida, y a pesar de sobreprotegerte siempre, respeto tus deseos y decisiones. Solo quiero que seas feliz, Haruhi.-

-Ta..Tamaki- senpai O.o… espera… ¿Qué fue lo que tu…?- Comienza a preguntar Haruhi no entendiendo absolutamente nada. Solo se preguntaba, ¿Qué rayos habia sido lo que habia leido? ¿Por qué le decia esas palabras?

-Descuida ^^. Apoyare tus relaciones futuras y te amare como mi hija. Siempre y cuando te traten bien y no te causen problemas ¬¬. En fin ^^, no solo queria hablar de eso. Tengo algo importante que decirte.-

-¿De.. de que se trata?-

-Probablemente nadie te lo ha dicho hasta ahora, pero… he estado en una especie de relacion con Kyoya desde hace un tiempo.-

Ella baja la mirada un poco desanimada y le asiente.

-Si… lo sabia. Ustedes estan juntos.-

-No todavía. La verdad, he hecho muchas tonterías, Kyoya esta enojado conmigo y no creo que me perdone muy fácilmente. Solo queria que sepas que tratare de estar con él, no como amigo.-

-Lo se, senpai. Realmente te deseo suerte, espero que puedan estar juntos y que sean felices. Ambos se lo merecen.-

-¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras de afecto ^^! ¡Me das muchas mas esperanzas, Haruhi!!- Tamaki se abalanza contra ella y la abraza, Haruhi trata de quitárselo de encima por falta de oxigeno.

Y al separarse de él, King vuelve a sonreírle con pureza. Se da media vuelta y la saluda con su mano mucho mas que feliz.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?.. entonces.. lo unico que puedo deducir esque Tamaki- senpai no leyo su nombre en ese papel. Por lo menos… no tengo que sentirme avergonzada de que haya descubierto mi secreto… pero…-

Piensa y reflexiona las palabras de Tamaki.

-No entiendo mucho. Pero… Tamaki- senpai quiere estar con Kyoya- senpai. Y aunque lo amo…- Sonrie débilmente, se levanta y comienza a caminar por el Host Club.

_"Lo unico que deseo en este mundo es que sea feliz. Asi que yo lo seré si él puede estar con la persona que quiere de verdad."_

* * *

El Host Club habia cerrado, todas las clientas se habian retirado. Kyoya camina almedio del salon y se cruza de brazos.

-Muy bien. Creo que ya es hora de debatir la decisión final.- Anuncia de forma muy determinante.

Hikaru y Kaoru se miran entre si al escucharlo, se levantan y se acercan hacia él. Honey y Mori se acercan con bastante curiosidad. Haruhi se levanta de su asiento, al igual que Tamaki y se acercan a su compañero. Y por ultimo, Shiroi se acerca corriendo a Kyoya, y lo mira con ojitos muy brillosos. Pero él lo mira con completo asco. Esto hace que el cachorro retroceda asustado. El pequeño se dirige a Kaoru y lo mira tiernamente.

-Ahh no. No caeré esta vez..- Él le desvia la mirada algo inseguro, tratando de no caer en ese truco. Pero Shiroi le regala una mirada muy linda y adorable W.W

-Shiroi T.T..- Se agacha ante él y lo alza en sus brazos.

-Rayos. Eres tan asquerosamente influenciable ¬¬.- Murmura Hikaru algo enojado.

-Ok. Haremos esto de forma facil. ¿Quién quiere que Shiroi se quede en el Host Club? Tomen en cuenta que corre peligro de que lo descubran, no somos los dueños originales, tenemos que cubrirlo siempre, de alguna forma se escapa del Host Club, y ladra hasta la muerte provocando escandalo al propósito ¬¬, como tratando de llamar la atención. Es como si dijera "Quiero que me descubran asi todos los idiotas de mis dueños salen castigados por tenerme de forma completamente ilegal en este maldito Insituto". Se que no tiene la culpa de estar aquí, se que es un cachorro y que no sobrevivira solo en el mundo, pero honestamente no me importa. En fin, ¿Votos a favor?-

Concluye Kyoya sonriendo tranquilamente. Todos sienten su aura oscura.

"Claramente odia a Shiroi con todas sus fuerzas ¬¬|||" Piensan todos a la vez.

-Lo siento mucho, Kyo- chan. Pero yo quiero que Shiroi se quede con nosotros. Es muy pequeño y adorable, y es taaan kawaii ^^. No ha hecho nada malo hasta ahora, asi que mi voto es a favor.- Honey les sonrie a todos, y luego le sonrie a Shiroi.

-Voto a favor. No tengo nada en contra de Shiroi.- Opina Mori y le dirige una seria mirada a el cachorro.

- ¡Amo a Shiroi con todas mis fuerzas! Y es tan jugueton y travieso. Aunque.. suele interrumpir las situaciones y causar algunos problemas ^^U.-

"Y que lo digas ¬¬" Piensan Hikaru y Kyoya al mismo tiempo.

-¡Pero no me importa! Hay cosas positivas en su presencia. Nuestras clientas lo adoran, y es muy fiel y buen compañero. Obviamente voto a favor de que se quede en el Host Club.- Finaliza King con una sonrisa confiada.

-Perdonenme. Pero… hoy me lleve un susto de muerte en muchos sentidos. No explicare los detalles. Pero mi vida se pudo haber arruinado totalmente. Voto en contra de que Shiroi se quede. Quiero que deje el Host Club.- Haruhi mira con algo de lastima a Shiroi.

"Lo siento.. pero realmente me hiciste sufrir demasiado" Piensa un poco culpable.

-¡Muy bien Haruhi XD! ¡Esa opinión es la correcta!- Exclama Hikaru muy animado.

-Ok, Ok, yo voto en contra de que se quede en el Host Club. Odio a Shiroi ^^. Sip, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio :D. Lamento la repetición, pero asi se les quedara en la mente y no lo olvidaran.- Hikaru sonrie alegremente, y le saca la lengua a Shiroi.

-Eso no es justo T.T.. no entiendo porque lo odian tanto..- Murmura Tamaki desanimado.

-Es verdad, Shiro- chan no hace nada malo.- Honey lo mira un poco triste.

-Ah.- Mori coloca su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Como sea. Hasta ahora, son tres votos a favor y dos en contra.- Kyoya sonrie con malicia, mira al cachorro y entonces comienza a hablar.

-¿Por qué creen que quise debatir esto? es obvio que yo estuve en contra del absurdo plan de tener un perro a escondidas en el Host Club. Sin mencionar los problemas que ha causado hasta ahora. Podria estar horas y horas hablando de porque odio a Shiroi, pero la verdad no quiero malgastar mi tiempo ni el de ustedes. Voto en contra de que se quede.- Era mas que obvio que ese seria el voto del rey de las sombras.

No obstante, ellos eran siente. Un numero impar. Solo quedaba una persona.

-Kaoru. Tu debatiras este perfecto empate. Asi que, decide.- Kyoya lo mira con seriedad. Solo se produce un claro silencio que expresaba inseguridad...


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello my people!! (? jaja. Nunca recibi tantos reviews en un solo cap u.u, me siento tan felizzzz xDDDD. Esta historia se esta por terminar, deben quedar 2 o 3 capis maximo. Asi que, hoy voy a agradecerles aa: Osiris, Sayuki-Uchiha, nellycullen, shadow-black-neko (me alegro de que tambien leas esta historia ^^), AlkeKeehlRiver. Creo que todos compartimos algo en comun. No solo ser maniaticas del yaoi u.u, tambien odio hacia Shiroi ¬¬, jajajajaja. Adoro leer sus reviews ^^, se los agradezco de verdad. Este cap va a dejar traumados a muchos O.o. No adelanto nada, lean xD_

* * *

Kaoru se estremece y mira al perro en sus brazos. Y entonces, se producen segundos de silencio.

-Yo… se que Shiroi es una molestia…- Observa tristemente al mencionado y se decide a continuar.

-Se que interrumpe situaciones y que ese es el motivo principal por el cual ustedes lo odian. Comprendo a Haruhi porque si estuviera en su lugar haria lo mismo. Entiendo a Hikaru, ya que de cierta forma Shiroi ha arruinado nuestros momentos juntos. Pero…- Levanta la mirada y observa a Kyoya con determinación.

-Siento que tus motivos son solo rencor y resentimiento infundados. Solo tratas de descargar tu frustración en algo. ¿Y que mejor que con Shiroi? Lo odias porque piensas en Tamaki- senpai y en su decisión de tenerlo. Creo que hasta piensas que lo quiere mas a él que a ti. Esa es la verdad que ocultas con todas las excusas que has dicho. Tenia que decir esto, Kyoya- senpai.-

Todos se quedan atonitos ante esas desafiantes palabras dirigidas a la personas mas peligrosa del mundo. Por su parte, Kyoya tambien estaba sorprendido, pero no decide ceder exactamente. Sino, hacer algo sucio.

-No me hagas reir. ¿No te parece un poco hipócrita de tu parte hablar sobre ocultar cosas?-

Kaoru abre los ojos horrorizado, pero Kyoya le sigue sonriendo con atrevimiento.

-No me digas que… nunca le dijiste a Hikaru sobre lo nuestro.-

En ese momento, Hikaru se sorprende y observa a su gemelo sin saber que pensar.

-¿De.. de que esta…?-

-¡Kyoya- senpai!- Exclama Kaoru para que deje de hablar.

-No puede ser…- Murmura Honey preocupado.

-Se ha decidido a hablar.- Lo complementa Mori.

-¿Ky..Kyoya? no.. no debes..- Tamaki lo mira temeroso, pero Kyoya lo mira sin miedo.

-No te metas, Tamaki. Me gustaria que Kaoru responda mi pregunta.-

Haruhi no entendia absolutamente nada, pero el ambiente tenso que se provocaba le daba mucha inseguridad.

-Kaoru.. ¿De que esta hablando?- Hikaru lo mira tratando de no imaginarse lo peor.

Pero el menor suelta a Shiroi y queda de rodillas en el piso, con la mirada baja.

-Contestame… ¿¡De que esta hablando?!!-

-Esta bien. Yo le dire todo, ya que veo que es el unico de nosotros que no sabe la asquerosa verdad.-

-¡NOO!- Kaoru lo mira con ojos llorosos, y suplicante como nunca en su vida.

-¡Basta, Kyoya!- Le ordena Tamaki con seguridad.

-¡Dime de que esta hablando!- Hikaru comienza a desesperarse, a sentir algo horrible en su pecho.

-Hace muy poco tiempo, Kaoru y yo fuimos pareja.-

……..

……..

……..

Kaoru cierra los ojos adolorido y las lagrimas caen, baja la cabeza con miedo. Todos se quedan impresionados, shockeados ante esas palabras dichas sin nada de interes por el rey de las sombras.

-¿Q..que?- Hikaru sonrie perturbado. Esa información no le cabia en la cabeza.

El menor lleva ambas manos a su rostro, y comienza a sollozar. Pero su hermano lo mira seriamente, luego mira a todos los presentes.

-¿Eso es verdad? ¿Todos lo sabian?- Pregunta con un aire de decepcion.

Honey y Mori bajan la mirada, sin atreverse a responderle. Tamaki se entristece y le desvia la mirada. Kyoya suspira y coloca una mano en su cadera.

-Ya era hora de que alguien te lo diga. Kaoru me habia prometido que seria el que te de la noticia, pero es bastante lento y temeroso en ese sentido. Él se metio conmigo, asi que no podia quedarme callado.-

Hikaru no sale del shock, entonces, baja lentamente la mirada para observar a su gemelo, quien aun lloraba desconsolado.

-Kaoru..- Murmura muy tristemente.

-Dime.. que es mentira… dime… que nunca hubo un secreto entre nosotros. Yo nunca seria capaz de mentirte. ¿De verdad tu lo hiciste?-

Pero Kaoru solo llora con mas intensidad al oir las dulces palabras de Hikaru.

-Es gracioso que lo mencione. Pero Kaoru lloraba en el momento que me prometio que te lo diria tarde o temprano. Sentia que te estaba traicionando. Es imposible que lo olvide, ya que en ese momento estaba… en mi cama…-

Hikaru levanta la cabeza y se sorprende al notar lo dicho por Kyoya.

-Acababamos de tener relaciones.-

El mayor se indigna y lo mira con asco, se da media vuelta y se retira corriendo del Host Club.

-¡¡NOO!! ¡No me dejes! ¡Hikaru!!- Exclama Kaoru intentando no llorar mas, se levanta y sigue a su gemelo corriendo.

-Esta vez te pasaste.- Tamaki lo mira muy enojado.

-Kao- chan se lo diria a Hika- chan, no seria una mentira para siempre.- Honey lo mira con reproche.

-Es cierto. Lo que hiciste fue muy sucio.- Mori tambien lo mira amenazante.

Haruhi mira a Kyoya dudosa, y con algo de desprecio.

-¿Hikaru y Kaoru son pareja ahora mismo?- Pregunta ella sin miedo a la respuesta.

-Por lo menos lo eran hasta ahora.- Contesta Tamaki sin despegar la mirada de su amigo.

-Por favor.. no pueden enojarse conmigo solo porque dije la verdad.- Kyoya los mira irónicamente.

-En realidad, nunca pense que caerias tan bajo como para utilizar ese secreto como venganza. Ademas, si vamos al caso, Kao- chan tambien dijo la verdad.- Honey lo mira enojado, pero luego de decir esto, se da media vuelta y se retira junto con Mori del Host Club.

Kyoya lo mira sin expresión, sin poder objetar. Era la verdad.

-No creo poder opinar sobre esto. Me retiro.- Haruhi sentia bastante tristeza al ser la unica que no sabia de nada. Ese mismo dia se habia enterado de las relaciones internas de sus amigos, y a la vez, de las cosas malas que habian pasado entre ellos. Sin mas que decir, ella tambien se dirige a la salida.

-No se que tendría que decirte al respecto de todo esto ¬¬. No solo fuiste cruel e insensible con Kaoru, sino que tambien destruiste su relacion con Hikaru sin ningun tipo de piedad ni remordimiento.- Tamaki se cruza de brazos, molesto.

-No me arrepiento ¬¬. Él empezo.-

-Eso suena como el razonamiento de un niño pequeño, Kyoya ¬¬.-

-Al diablo. Yo me largo.- El rey de las sombras cierra los ojos y pasa al costado de Tamaki fingiendo desinteres.

Pero King le toma el brazo y baja la mirada, haciendo que sus ojos se cubran con su cabello. Kyoya queda unos segundos estatico. Gira un poco para intentar mirar su rostro.

-¿Tamaki?-

-Se porque dijiste todo eso. Y quiero preguntarte algo. ¿Acaso es verdad que odias a Shiroi por mi?-

Él se sorprende y desvia la mirada rapidamente, sin poder disimular demasiado.

-Admite que te pasaste de la raya solo por defenderte ante el comentario de Kaoru.-

-¿Insinuas que me senti afectado por la idiotez que dijo?-

-No fue ina idiotez. Por algo te sentiste afectado.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Porque se como piensas. Y se que te sentiste patético al escuchar la gran verdad que dijo.-

Kyoya cierra los ojos pensativo, sin poder entender como hacia para leer su mente a la perfeccion.

-Sueltame.- Le ordena sin dudar.

Pero Tamaki fortalece su mirada y le sonrie.

-A pesar de que todos esten enojados contigo por tu poco tacto, me gusta esa sinceridad sin escrupulos.-

-¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido? No me hagas reir. No caere en tus…-

Tamaki lleva una mano a su rostro, lo acerca a si mismo, y lo besa con pasión.

-Trucos…- Murmura Kyoya al separarse, lo mira con reproche, a lo que King vuelve a sonreírle.

-Si piensas que soy tan influenciable como para hacerlo contigo ahora, estas loco. Aun tengo un poco de dignidad.-

-Yo nunca sugeri eso Kyoya. Jaja.-

Kyoya arquea una ceja, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar. Pero King se acerca a él y vuelve a tomarle el brazo.

-Quiero… que lo intentemos… porque de verdad me gustas mucho.- Le dice suavemente. El rey de las sombras se queda estatico, sin poder responder ni moverse. Comienza a girar lentamente hacia Tamaki para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Sere sincero. A pesar de que siempre supe lo de Kaoru y tu, me sentia un poco celoso ^^U.-

-Tamaki..- Kyoya abre los ojos pasmado.

-Porque… en mi interior… habia una parte mia que te deseaba a cada instante. Creo que todo el tiempo pensaste que mis pensamientos no se dirigían a ti cuando lo haciamos, ¿Verdad?-

Pero su mejor amigo solo produce silencio.

-No es cierto. ¿Cómo puedes pensar asi? Te aprecio mucho. Te quiero y te respeto. Por eso, desde la ultima vez que lo hicimos, pude darme cuenta del daño que te hice al decirte que amaba a Haruhi. Me senti como basura, y trate de ocultar mis nervios con lo primero que se me cruzo por la mente, diciendo cosas estupidas de Shiroi.-

Kyoya se entristece y baja la mirada.

-Kyoya.. lo que mas ansío ahora es poder intentarlo contigo. A pesar de que lo arruiné desde el principio… y a pesar de que me odias porque solo pensaste hasta ahora que te utilizaba y te satisfacía por lastima.- Tamaki lo mira con angustia y sinceridad. No dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos.

Su mejor amigo se lleva una mano al rostro, tratando de procesar lo que habia escuchado.

-Me es difícil aceptar lo que me dices.-

King se sorprende y se entristece mucho.

-Porque… es demasiado bueno para ser cierto…- Kyoya le sonrie con melancolia, a lo que King queda pasmado.

-Ya que toda mi vida… he querido que me ames de verdad, y hasta ahora solo he sufrido tu egoismo. Me haz echo sufrir demasiado, y tenia que descargar este dolor con alguien. Por eso, tuve que que estar con Kaoru. Fue una relacion de beneficio mutuo, aunque sigo pensando que yo fui un bastardo por lo que le hice.-

-No digas eso… esto fue mi culpa. Por lastimarte, y por hacerte creer que nunca senti algo por ti. Siempre fui un idiota.-

-Siempre lo fuiste. Pero, la verdad es que…-

Kyoya alza la mirada y lo mira a los ojos.

-Te amo.- Le dice con total firmeza, sin dudar, sin retroceder.

Tamaki queda atonito y no puede disimularlo, se sonroja al instante y le desvia la mirada.

-Y no te dejare ir si quieres que lo nuestro funcione en un futuro.-

-Ky..Kyoya…- King, por primera vez, se pone un poco nervioso al notar que eso habia sido muy directo.

Kyoya se acerca a él, le toma el rostro y lo besa. Al separarse, Tamaki lo mira con inocencia y le sonrie, le quita los lentes y los arroja.

-Esta vez.. hagámoslo bien.- Murmura con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kyoya lanza una carcajada, lo toma de la camisa y lo arroja en un sofa.

Se le tira encima y comienzan a besarse. Tamaki le acaricia la cabeza, pero luego baja por su espalda.

-Kyoya.. recuerdo que una vez… cuando lo hicimos… me dijiste que tu primera vez fue con Kaoru… ¿Es cierto?- Le pregunta Tamaki extrañado.

Él mencionado se separa y lo mira desde arriba.

-Si. Fue con él. Pero hacerlo contigo es mas placentero.-

-¿Por qué O.o?-

-Porque eres tu, solo te quiero a ti..-

Luego de eso, le encaja un beso apasionado. Kyoya comienza a besarle el cuello y a morderlo con suavidad, no con la violencia de siempre. Ellos se excitan con facilidad. Tamaki comienza a jadear y a tomar aire de forma agitada.

-Creo.. que este no es un buen lugar, jaja. Pero dame lo mejor que tienes, Kyoya. Demuéstrame que me amas..- Tamaki lo mira desafiante, sin miedo, sin nada.

Su mejor amigo se levanta y se sienta arrodillado entrelazando sus piernas con las de Tamaki, quien aun seguia recostado. Le sonrie maliciosamente y comienza a desabrocharle la ropa. Al tener el torso desnudo, Kyoya comienza a besarle el pecho, y baja hacia su miembro. Tamaki alza la cabeza sonrojado y sonrie, no puede evitar reirse.

-Luego sera tu turno de hacer esto.- Le murmura Kyoya. Le desabrocha todo lo de abajo, y aprecia su miebro que estaba erecto. Sin mas que esperar, se acerca y le practica sexo oral.

-Ahh… no pares…-

Él alza la mirada, y sigue jugando con su miembro.

-Es imposible… que…- Tamaki murmura palabras casi inentendibles.

-Pueda ser mas feliz en este momento.-

Kyoya se separa con el rostro un poco manchado, entonces comienza a quitarse toda la ropa. Tamaki sonrie de forma traviesa, y se da la vuelta.

-No seas tan duro, siempre eres violento Kyoya ¬¬. Nunca senti el amor en esto..-

-Ahora lo sentiras, jaja.- Él le sonrie de la misma forma y lo abraza desde atrás. Se acerca a su oido y le murmura.

-Perdona por esto..- Se levanta un poco, y comienza a introducir su miembro en Tamaki.

-Hey…dijiste… ¡Que serias suave!!- Tamaki cierra los ojos con fuerza y sujeta la almohada del sofa con todas sus fuerzas.

-Mentí.- Kyoya sonrie de forma tierna, y comienza a embestirlo salvajemente. Tamaki abre los ojos atonito y lanza gemidos de pasión, llegando al orgasmo.

-SIGUE.- Exclama Tamaki descontrolado. Kyoya lo obedece, excitándose al escuchar sus gemidos.

-Okaa- san… yo…-

………..

………..

………..

Al final, ambos estaban recostados uno al lado del otro, Tamaki estaba abrazando a Kyoya de costado, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Te quiero..- Murmura King y cierra sus ojos seriamente. Kyoya sonrie irónicamente.

-Ahora que lo dices, no se siente tan especial.-

-¡Kyoya ¬¬! ¡Eres cruel!- King lo mira con ojos de cachorro. Su mejor amigo lanza una carcajada y mira hacia arriba.

-Se que tienes mucha curiosidad. ¿Deseas preguntar algo?-

-Emm.. ahora que lo dices u.u. no tengo una pregunta, mas bien quiero que hagas algo mañana.- Tamaki siente un poco de inseguridad al decirselo.

-¿En que piensas?- Kyoya lo mira de reojo.

-Mañana te disculparas con todos. En especial con Hikaru y Kaoru, ¿Bien?-

-Ahh. Sabia que era eso. Eres tan predecible ¬¬.-

-Es lo mejor, asi no habra peleas entre nosotros. Yo tambien hablare, creo que Haruhi es la unica que no sabe nada de lo que sucede. Le aclarare las cosas.-

-Supongo que nuestra hija debe saber lo que hacen Okaa- san y Otou- san.- Menciona Kyoya de forma indiferente.

-Ya no la odiaras, ¿Verdad? No quiero que la odies.-

-Deje de odiarla desde que voto en contra de que Shiroi se quedara en el Host Club.-

-¡No digas eso T.T! ¡Mi corazon se partio cuando voto en contra!-

-¿Dónde rayos estara el perro ahora?-

-No lo se. Pero no importa..- Entonces, se producen segundos de silencio.

-Quizas todo esto fue mi culpa. Técnicamente Kaoru no queria estar conmigo..- Kyoya se coloca de costado y observa a Tamaki fijamente.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿No dijiste que su relacion era de beneficio mutuo?-

-Creo que debo excplicarte como se fueron desarrollando las cosas..-

King le sonrie y le asiente.

-Lo unico que me dijiste era que tenian una relacion. Pero nunca fueron una pareja de verdad. Aun asi, tu y yo lo haciamos de vez en cuando, por eso nunca me quedaron las cosas en claro. Aunque creo que debi ser un poco consciente y negarme ya que sabia que estaban juntos.- Le dice King con un poco de inocencia.

-Eres tan influenciable. Das algo de asco en ese sentido.-

-Oyee ¬¬.-

Y en ese instante, Kyoya le toma el rostro y lo besa. Tamaki abre los ojos sorprendido, y al separarse se le queda mirando.

-Te contare como pasó en realidad.-


	10. Chapter 10

_Wooww.. me siento genial por subir otro cap tan rapido (? jajaja. Grcias gracias a: Bloody Shooter, AlkeKeehlRiver, Sayuki-Uchiha, shadow-black-neko, nellycullen._

_Ok, Ok, todos odian a Kyoya por lo que hizo u.u. Pero es imposible que nuestros gemelos se odien ^^. Lean este cap lleno de perversion ^^ :_

* * *

_Kaoru estaba recostado en la cama, de espaldas, su torso estaba desnudo al igual que el de su acompañante. Tomaba aire con dificulad, sin saber a lo que se enfrentaria de ahora en adelante en su futuro. Solo queria evadir la realidad, solo queria mentirse a si mismo. Solo queria… imaginarse a Hikaru. Kyoya lo mira seriamente y se le arroja encima, comienza a besarle el cuello, sujeta la cabeza de Kaoru con una mano y lo atrae hacia él. Con su otra mano recorre su espalda lentamente._

_El menor comienza a gemir. Su cuerpo tiembla ante el impacto de sensaciones. Era la primera vez que algo asi le pasaba en su vida. Nunca habia estado con una mujer. Y bueno, estar con un hombre nunca se le habia cruzado por su mente. Por lo menos no con Kyoya. Lanza un gemido de excitación, y se sonroja avergonzado. El rey de las sombras no se detenia, se separa del cuello y empieza a deborarle la boca con violencia, con rapidez, con desesperación._

_Kaoru corresponde aun si saber muy bien lo que sucedia. Ambos pensaban a la vez, ¿Cuándo llegamos a estar tan absurdamente desesperados?_

_-Tamaki..- Murmura Kyoya adolorido, sin mirar a Kaoru a los ojos._

_Pero el menor lo escucha claramente, y lo mira angustiado. Nunca seria Hikaru. Nunca seria su amado, porque él amaba a Haruhi. Nunca seria Tamaki, jamas. Porque él tambien la amaba._

_-¿Por… qué…?- Kaoru comienza a derramar lagrimas y solloza sufriendo como nunca._

_-No lo se.. no se que estamos haciendo..- Contesta Kyoya friamente._

_-¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Por qué esta vida es una mierda? Yo solo quiero…-_

_-Yo solo quiero que me ame..- Concluye su frase Kyoya y mira dolido a su acompañante._

_Kaoru se sostiene el rostro con ambas manos, y llora como nunca en su vida lo habia echo. Kyoya se le acerca, aparta sus manos y lo besa. Vuelve a besarlo con pasión._

_Comienza a bajar, besando su pecho. Kaoru se excitaba a cada segundo, pero sentia miedo. Su cuerpo temblaba nervioso. Kyoya le desabrocha la parte de abajo, a lo que el menor hace esfuerzos sobre humanos para resistir la erección. Cuando comienza a practicarle sexo oral, solo imaginaba a Tamaki. Porque a pesar de que era increíblemente insensible, él unico que habia tocado su corazon era él. Kyoya lo odiaba, lo amaba. Pero el rubio nunca lo querria de verdad. Era cruel sin darse cuenta._

_-¡Ahhh! Ahhh haah..- Exclama Kaoru, gimiendo sonrojado._

_El sabor era dulce. Presentia que Tamaki no tendría el mismo sabor. Pero aun asi, sentia que estaba con él. Queria engañarse por una vez en la vida, y darle a Kaoru lo que jamas le daria a King._

_-¡Hikaru!... Hikaru…-_

_Pero no era Tamaki. Nunca lo seria. Y esa realidad lo destrozaba totalmente. Se enfurece consigo mismo por su acto patético de tratar de reemplazar a Tamaki con alguien, de descargar su amor con alguien de la forma mas sucia existente. Se separa del miembro de Kaoru y lo mira con enojo._

_-Voy a hacerte mierda.- Él era perfectamente consciente de todos sus actos. Y se odiaba por serlo, porque al estar tan unido a la maldita realidad, no podia imaginarse a Tamaki. Solo podia ser consciente de que descargaba su rabia en el pobre de Kaoru. El menor, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, sintio panico por escasos dos segundos, ya que Kyoya lo toma de un brazo y lo gira violentamente._

_-¡NOO!- Exclama horrorizado. Sabia lo que pasaria. Su falsa e ingegua ilusion… era estar con Hikaru la primera vez. Se sentia un estupido por pensar asi, pero a pesar de solo ser una fantasia, queria seguir creyéndola. Kyoya se desabrocha la parte de abajo, y apoya a Kaoru desde atrás._

_-No lo hagas… por favor.. no lo hagas…- Rogaba sin saber como frenarlo._

_Kyoya sonrie de forma maliciosa, sin escucharlo y sin hacerle caso, y comienza a penetrarlo sin compasión._

_-¡Ahhh! ¡No! ¡NO!- Kaoru aprieta con sus manos las sabanas, el dolor era increíble. Nunca habia pensado que seria con Kyoya._

_No… ahora era Hikaru._

_-¡Te odio, Tamaki! ¡TE ODIO!!! ¡ TE ODIO!- Exclama Kyoya una y otra vez completamente descontrolado, embistiendo a Kaoru._

_-Hikaru… Hikaru… ¡¡HIKARU!!!- Grita quebrando su voz, y llorando a mas no poder._

_…………_

_…………_

_…………_

_-Te amo tanto..- Murmura Kyoya vencido, agotado. Se separa de Kaoru, y lo contempla por minutos. Kaoru siente que ya no estaba adentro. Pero aun asi, el dolor seguia._

_Ambos sentian que esto era lo mejor, que ambos podrían apoyarse el uno al otro en su soledad. Pero en realidad, su soledad y tristeza habia crecido un poco mas. Eran conscientes de eso._

_-Kyoya- senpai…- Murmura débilmente Kaoru, volviendo a la realidad._

_-Dime…- Kyoya ya no podia findir indiferencia ni frialdad, no después de lo que habia echo._

_-Volvamos a vernos… algun dia.- Esconde su rostro en la almohada, queriendo morir._

_Sin embargo, a pesar de saber a la perfeccion que se descontrolaba y que lastimaba a su acompañante, solo podia contestar una cosa. Porque ambos sabian que aunque sea por cinco minutos, la realidad era otra al estar juntos. Era la realidad tan ansiada para ambos._

_-Como quieras, Kaoru.- Kyoya lleva una mano a su rostro, y lagrimas caen._

* * *

-¡HIKARU!!!- Grita Kaoru con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que lloraba horrorizado.

Pero su hermano seguia corriendo sin querer girar hacia atrás. Sabia que Kaoru lo seguia, pero no se atrevia verlo, se sentia traicionado y devastado. Sentia que todo se habia derrumbado entre ambos.

-¡Por favor!! ¡Por favor!!- Kaoru gritaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, tenia mucho miedo. Todo habia salido mal, y se habia salido de control. No dejaba de culparse por no haberselo dicho antes a Hikaru. Se odiaba a si mismo, y solo sentia que si en ese momento Hikaru lo odiaba, nada tendría sentido en su vida.

Hikaru escuchaba la voz de Kaoru quebrándose a cada momento por el llanto, desesperada y llena de temor. El mayor se detiene tembloroso, y baja la mirada perturbado. Tambien sentia inseguridad, no podia tolerar que le haya mentido a esa magnitud. Él le habia depositado toda la confianza del mundo, después de todo, lo amaba y habia dejado todo lo que creia indispensable para él. Habia dejado de lado a Haruhi por él. Solo en ese instante se preguntaba si habia echo lo correcto.

-¡Hikaru!!- Kaoru se arroja de rodillas al suelo, a unos metros de él, y solloza adolorido.

El mayor no se atreve a girar para verlo. Sentia claramente su dolor al oirlo, y sufria al escucharlo, pero… él tambien se sentia herido por lo que le habia echo.

-¡Tienes que perdonarme! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Moriria…!- Se sostiene el rostro llorando como nunca en su vida, temblando de miedo.

-¡Moriria si me dejaras solo! ¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!!- Exclama extremadamente nervioso, su voz se quebraba con mucha angustia.

Hikaru siente una horrible presion en el pecho, Kaoru se desmoronaba a cada segundo, y él siente mucha pena, mucho dolor.

-De verdad… de verdad morire…- Kaoru apoya ambas manos en el suelo y baja la cabeza dejando que las lagrimas caigan sin control.

-Voy a morir… si me dejas… te ame toda mi vida … pero… al ver que amabas a Haruhi, trate de hacer de lado mis sentimientos para apoyarte con una sonrisa, aunque me estuviese muriendo de angustia en mi interior, y aunque sabia que me quedaria solo si estabas con ella… tenia mucho miedo… y ahora, siento el mismo terror…- No dejaba de temblar, estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

Hikaru se sorprende por sus palabras y da media vuelta para verlo.

-Tengo muchísimo miedo de perderte… me costo tanto estar contigo… sufri tanto por estar contigo… y al final lo logre… a pesar de todo, fui muy feliz hasta ahora siendo tu pareja.. por favor.. por favor…- Vuelve a sostenerse el rostro y larga un gemido de dolor.

-Perdoname.. perdóname… perdóname..- Alza un poco la mirada, y nota que Hikaru lo miraba extremadamente preocupado.

-Hikaru… iba a decírtelo todo… pero no queria arruinarlo… estamos juntos hace muy poco … y si te decia lo que Kyoya- senpai me dejarias… me odiarias para siempre… sentirias asco hacia mi… lo siento tanto… lo siento…- Se acurruca contra el suelo, y murmura una y otra vez esas ultimas dos palabras.

-Lo siento… lo siento… lo sien…- Pero al alzar la mirada, Hikaru lo abraza y lo besa.

Al separarse, Kaoru lo mira empapado en lagrimas, y aun temblando muy nervioso. Hikaru se siente muy mal al verlo, intenta secarle las lagrimas, pero el menor comienza a llorar nuevamente y vuelve a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Lo siento… lo siento…-

-No llores… shhhhh… tranquilo… todo esta bien, Kaoru. Perdoname por ser un idiota impulsivo.-

-Noo. Reaccionaste como lo hubiera echo cualquiera en tu lugar. Yo soy el unico culpable, yo soy el estupido que no hablo antes y que provoco todo esto, lo siento.. perdoname..-Kaoru se aferra con mas fuerza a su hermano. Hikaru lo mira muy preocupado y estrecha su cabeza contra su pecho.

-No es tu culpa. Yo tambien hubiera tenido mucho miedo. No tengo razones por las cuales estar enojado contigo, y mucho menos odiarte. Te amo, Kaoru. No me arrepiento de estar contigo, eres mi hermano y a pesar de todo, siempre estaremos juntos.-

Kaoru se sorprende al escucharlo, lo mira a los ojos atonito, a lo que Hikaru le sonrie. Se acerca a su boca y vuelve a besarlo.

-Hi..¡Hikaru T.T!!- Kaoru lo abraza lloriqueando de forma infantil. Su hermano rie un poco y lo acaricia suavemente.

-Aunque.. la verdad, estoy muy celoso, Kaoru. Y ahora que lo pienso, siempre mentias cuando decias que eras virgen y que la primera vez seria conmigo. Lo hiciste con Kyoya- senpai ¬¬. No entiendo porque tenias tanto miedo de que sea violento, él debio hacerte cosas horribles.-

Kaoru lo mira a los ojos con inocencia, y sonrie tristemente. Hikaru lo nota y se sorprende.

-Hey.. ¿A.. a que viene esa sonrisa melancolica?-

-Yo nunca quise a Kyoya- senpai. Estabamos juntos porque sentiamos mucho dolor al no poder estar con las personas que amabamos. Por eso, nos apoyamos el uno con el otro para poder descargar nuestra frustración.-

-Eso… significa que…-

-Te contare lo que sucedió de verdad..-

Y de pronto, una limusina toca la bocina de forma insistente en frente de ambos. Los estaba esperando desde hace un buen rato.

* * *

-Kaoru lloraba todo el tiempo.. porque al estar conmigo, solo pensaba en Hikaru. Ambos pensábamos que nunca podriamos ser felices con las personas que amabamos. La razon siempre fue Haruhi, porque tanto tu como Hikaru la amaban.-

Habian pasado un par de horas. Esta vez, Kyoya y Tamaki estaban recostados en una enorme cama, en la habitación de King. Pero acostados de forma normal, con ropa y todo XD. Miraban hacia arriba, Tamaki escuchaba atentamente a Kyoya.

-No puedo creer que todo eso haya pasado y yo no me daba cuenta..- Murmura Tamaki un poco triste.

-Es normal. Nosotros teniamos relaciones y nunca decias nada. Sentia que no te importaba en nada ¬¬. O que te daba igual.-

-¡Estas loco!-

Pero Kyoya se le tira encima y lo besa por segundos. Se queda recostado sobre su pecho, apoyando su cabeza y escuchando los latidos del corazon de Tamaki.

-Kyoya..-

-Obligue a Kaoru a venir a mi mansión, y tuvimos sexo. Toda la rabia acumulada hacia ti… la descargue con él… lamento haberlo lastimado de una forma tan violenta.-

-¿Hablas de que no tuviste la mas minima consideración?-

-Tamaki… yo simplemente me descontrole. Como pasa contigo a veces.-

-¿A veces ¬¬?-

-Si, a veces ¬¬.-

-Pobrecito.. lo compadezco. Debio sufrir hasta la muerte..-

Kyoya lo mira con reproche, y arquea una ceja.

-Ni que lo hubiera torturado ¬¬. Ademas, él era el que queria mas. A pesar de todo…- Kyoya entre cierra los ojos y vuelve a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de Tamaki.

-Él siempre queria continuar…-

* * *

Hikaru comienza a besar descontroladamente a Kaoru, quien se encontraba aprisionado de espaldas contra la cama. El mayor se separa un poco y observa su rostro.

-Aun no entiendo, si lo hicieras conmigo, no seria la primera vez. ¿Por qué siempre me parabas? ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que con Kyoya- senpai? ¿Por qué nunca me dejaste seguir?-

Kaoru lo mira por segundos sin expresión.

-Él fue horrible conmigo.- Dice friamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Kyoya- senpai siempre me hizo mierda. Pero a pesar del dolor, yo siempre decia que si. En esos momentos, sentia una inmensa soledad. Lloraba junto a él porque pensaba que siempre estaria solo, que te alejarias para siempre por Haruhi.-

-Kaoru..-

-Pero… nunca hubo amor…- Kaoru se coloca de costado, y Hikaru lo abraza desde atrás.

-Ni siquiera hubo cariño. Ambos estabamos desesperados y solos. Aunque creo que lo unico bueno en todo esto es que vi una faceta de Kyoya- senpai que jamas habia visto nadie.-

-¿Una faceta?-

-Yo lloraba por mi Hikaru. Él lloraba por Otou- san…-

* * *

-Pero fue hace tiempo.. todo termino entre nosotros hace semanas. Desde que Kaoru se armo de valor para decirle lo que sentia a Hikaru, las cosas cambiaron. Ellos fueron pareja, y en ese momento, Kaoru me abandono. Entonces yo pude entender que estaba solo de verdad.-

-Kyoya..- Susurra Tamaki en su oido, con preocupación. El rey de las sombras le sonrie con melancolia.

-No solo tuve que soportar que me usaras. Tambien tuve que soportar el abandono de Kaoru. Ni siquiera nos dirigiamos la palabra, ya que todo estaba mal entre nosotros. Lo odie por haberme dejado solo. A mi, la unica persona que lo apoyo en su soledad.-

-Pero creo que ahora entiendes que tu hubieras echo lo mismo en su lugar, ¿No es asi?-

-Supongo.- Responde Kyoya un poco molesto.

-¿Sabes? No creo que seas tan frio como pareces ^^. A pesar de lo que hiciste, pareces arrepentido.- Tamaki le sonrie con seguridad, pero Kyoya intenta ignorar su tonto comentario.

-Quiero ser el unico que vea esa personalidad.- Lo toma del rostro y lo besa.

Al separarse, Kyoya lo mira sin expresión.

-No bromees.-

-¡Lo digo enserio! Si somos pareja, quiero que nos conozcamos completamente bien XD. Sabes como soy, pero hay muchas cosas que no creo saber sobre ti.-

-Sabes todo sobre mi ¬¬. Y honestamente, envidio esa capacidad de adivinar lo que pienso.-

-¿Nunca seras dulce conmigo T.T? Siempre eres tan frio y cruel con la gente ¬¬.. aaaahhh, ya entiendo XD. No puedes ser dulce, eres malo por naturaleza. Que lastima, perdon por sobreestimarte.- King lo mira con dramatismo fingido.

Kyoya lo mira con enojo, se levanta y se sienta a su lado.

-Callate ¬¬. Puedo ser dulce y normal cuando quiero.-

-Demuestralo.-

-¿Qué lo demuestre?-

-¡Si! ¡Dime algo tan cursi que te haga vomitar! Puedo sugerirte: Amorcito, vida mia, mi cielo, corazon…-

Pero su mejor amigo le arroja un almohadaso en la cabeza, haciendo que caiga de costado en la cama.

-¿¡Por que hiciste eso ò.ó?!-

-Porque decias demasiadas incoherecias.-

-¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Siempre eres violento y malo T.T! ¡Okaa- san siempre golpea a Otou- san!-

-Te amo.-

……..

……..

……..


	11. Chapter 11

_No tengo idea de hace cuantos dias que no actualizo -.- Pero bueno, aca traigo el ante ultimo capitulo de este fic. Igual, creo que voy a hacer continuacion :D. Muchas gracias a: AlkeKeehlRiver, shadow-black-neko, Sayuki-Uchiha, Osiris, nellycullen. No se ilusionen mucho con el final u.u, jajaja._

* * *

Tamaki abre los ojos atonito, mucho mas que antes y se sonroja totalmente. Su corazon comienza a palpitar fuertemente al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras de la nada.

-Bien, bien, ya dije algo cursi y horrible ¬¬. ¿Vas a dejarme en paz?- Kyoya le desvia la mirada frustrado.

-¡No!-

Él se extraña al escucharlo y lo mira confundido. Pero King se pone mas nervioso y baja la mirada aun sonrojado.

-Es..es decir… yo… me siento muy extraño cuando me dices eso.- Termina murmurando.

Kyoya se le queda mirando y le sonrie tiernamente.

-Te amo..-

King se estremece al escucharlo y se sonroja horriblemente.

-¡Basta! ¡Mi corazon va a estallar O.o!-

Su amigo no puede evitar reir al escucharlo, se acerca a él y le acaricia el rostro.

-¿Ves que puedo ser bueno cuando quiero?-

-Ky..Kyoya..-

-¿Podrias decírmelo a mi? Aunque mientas… me haria sentir bien.-

Tamaki lo mira por un tiempo, le sonrie y le niega con la cabeza.

-No miento.- El rubio baja la mirada nervioso.

-Porque… prometi intentarlo. Y puedo entender lo que siento. Te amo, Oka- san.-

Kyoya se estremece al oirlo, pero no lo demuestra. Lo mira a los ojos un poco aturdido.

-Ahora.. no pareces mentir..-

-¡No lo hago T.T! ¿Acaso no confias en las sinceras palabras de Otou-san?-

-Creo que lo intentaré.- El rey de las sombras le sonrie y se le abalanza encima, aprisionándolo debajo de su cuerpo. King lo mira con una autentica mirada de cachorrito lastimado.

Lo que hace que su mejor amigo recuerde un insignificante detalle.

-Shiroi…- Al escuchar esa inocente palabra, Tamaki reacciona y empalidece.

-¡Shiroi!! ¡Es verdad O.o! ¡No puedo creer que lo olvidamos! ¡Lo dejamos en el Host Club! ¡Tenemos que regresar por él y…!-

Pero Kyoya le encaja un beso antes de poder terminar la frase. Cuando se separa le sonrie.

-Si no quieres que me enoje, te olvidaras de ese estupido perro esta noche.- Esa sonrisa era diabólica en muchos sentidos.

-Ah.. ya.. que lo dices asi O.o… pero no puedo evitar preocuparme T.T.-

-Olvidalo ¬¬.-

-Bueno, por un lado tienes razon. Es nuestra primer noche juntos como una pareja oficial oficial ^^.-

Y en ese momento, el corazon de hielo se derrite en un segundo.

-¿Pareja oficial?- Pregunta Kyoya, intentando no parecer nervioso.

-Siiiiii. Porque lo somos, ¿No?- Pero cuando Tamaki mira muy sonriente a su mejor amigo, nota algo muy raro.

-No puedo creerlo O.O… ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te sonrojaste XD!!!!!-

Kyoya baja la mirada avergonzado.

-Estas loco.- Murmura intentando ignorar su comentario.

-¡Nunca pense que presenciaria el momento en el que demostrarias emociones XD! Sin ofender. ¡Pero realmente me alegro mucho, Kyoya! ¡Eres muy tierno y sensible y…!-

De pronto, vuelve a encajarle otro beso, quedándose asi por mas tiempo.

-Solo callate.- Le murmura suavemente cuando se separa, a lo que Tamaki le asiente un poco intimidado. Entonces, se acerca a él y se deja llevar completamente por la pasión y el sexo u.u.

* * *

-¿Ya no hay mas detalles escabrosos ¬¬? ¿Ya me dijiste toda la verdad, Kaoru?- Hikaru lo mira de costado, ya que estaba abrazandolo a su lado. El menor le sonrie y le asiente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Acaso soy el unico que no lo hizo contigo ¬¬?-

-Oyee. ¿Qué piensas que soy? Jaja.-

-No lo se ¬¬. Solo pregunto porque quizas se te ocurra ocultarme alguna otra cosa importante.- Hikaru le desvia la mirada molesto.

Kaoru se le queda mirando y se entristece un poco.

-Sabes que lo siento..-

Hikaru vuelve a mirarlo y le sonrie.

-¡Solo bromeo! ¡Tonto!- Le besa la mejilla y rie un poco. Kaoru se le queda mirando y le sonrie tambien.

-Kaoru..- Hikaru comienza a pensar, y algunas ideas se le cruzan por la mente.

-Dime..-

-Ahh.. em.. nada u.u.-

-Dimee.. ¿Qué sucede?-

-No es buena idea. Olvidalo.-

-¡Dime! Quiero saber..-

-No creo que sea lo indicado luego de todo lo que pasó hoy.-

-¿Quieres…?-

-¡NOO! ¿Qué piensas que soy? ¿Un maniático sexual O.o?-

-Seria difícil negar eso ¬¬.-

-No lo soy ù.ú. Y nunca pense en nada relacionado con sexo.-

-JAJA. ¿Quieres…? ¿Ahora?-

-No. ¿Qué ¬¬? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que quiero decirte!-

-No me molesta ^^. Creo que es mi obligación, te debo mucho por hoy.- Kaoru lo mira con una sornisa pura y sincera.

Hikaru se preocupa al verlo. Apoya su cabeza contra su hombro, escondiendo su rostro, y lo sujeta fuertemente.

-No quiero presionarte..- Murmura débilmente.

-Hikaru..-

-Kyoya- senpai… debio lastimarte mucho… no solo física, sino tambien emocionalmente. No quiero que sufras, Kao- chan.. no quiero que te esfuerces demasiado por mi..-

Kaoru acaricia el cabello de su gemelo, y le da un beso en su cabeza.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, Hikaru ^^. Pero de verdad estoy bien. Mi sueño es hacerlo con la persona que amo. Deseo que sea un recuerdo especial..-

-Se que sucede.. y se que no quires decírmelo..-

-¿Qué?-

Hikaru levanta un poco la mirada y se enseria.

-Cada vez que lo intentábamos y cada vez que me descontrolaba contigo, pude haberte echo cualquier cosa. Y por eso sentias miedo. Recordabas lo que te hizo Kyoya- senpai y lo violento que fue. No querias que yo haga lo mismo. ¡Estas traumado con el sexo brutal y violento T.T!-

-Wow. Nunca lo habia pensado desde ese angulo O.o.-

-Por eso.. no vamos a tener relaciones nunca nunca nunca NUNCA.- La sola idea traumaba a Hikaru. Pero si tenia que hacer un sobreesfuerzo por su hermano, lo haria ù.ú. Lo haria, ¿No?

-Diosss, ¡Eso no lo creeria ni nuestra madre! XD.- Kaoru se sienta en su lugar y lo señala riendo.

-¡Ca..callate O.o! ¡Lo estoy diciendo 100% enserio!-

-Naa. ¿Crees que eres el unico que lo goza? Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin sexo ¬¬. No puedes auto torturarte de esa forma tan espantosa u.u-

-¿Qué? ¿Y que se supone que…?-

-Yo no tengo un trauma. Lo haremos ahora.-

Pero Hikaru se estremece y lo mira con algo de miedo.

-¿Realmente… tu…?-

-Dijiste que te golpee cuando te descontrolaras, jaja. Lo hare si es necesario.-

-Kaoru.. es en serio.- El mayor lo mira con preocupación.

-Todo estara bien, ¿No?- Kaoru le toma la mano y lo mira dulcemente.

El mayor intenta contagiarse de esa positividad. Le sonrie y le asiente. Toma su rostro con ambas manos, se acerca y lo besa. Kaoru comienza a corresponder con suavidad, lleva sus manos a la cabeza de su hermano y lo acaricia.

_"Te amo tanto.."_ Piensan completamente al unísono.

Hikaru baja una mano y la introduce debajo de la ropa de su hermano, toca su pecho y lo recorre con lentitud. Comienza a bajar la mano, y la lleva debajo de sus pantalones, para tocar su miembro. Kaoru se separa un poco y lanza un gemido de excitación total. Pero Hikaru vuelve a acercarlo a su cuerpo y continua besándolo. Sus respiraciones se agitan al máximo, el menor vuelve a separarse para tomar aire. Entonces, Hikaru lo tumba en la cama y comienza a desabrocharle la ropa rapidamente.

Le deja el torso desnudo, se acerca al pecho y lo recorre con sus labios y manos. Gozaba cada segundo de lo que hacia, Kaoru cierra los ojos con fuerza y alza la mirada. Los gemidos eran imposibles de parar.

Pero lo menos que queria que pase era que alguien lo escuchara. Se lleva una mano a la boca para intentar resistir y callarse. Hikaru levanta la mirada y se acerca a su rostro, le quita la mano y lo besa de forma mas descontrolada. Se separa y se quita su propia ropa de forma muy rapida.

-No vuelvas a cubrirte..- Le murmura seriamente.

-Como digas..-

El mayor comienza a quitarle los pantalones, lo abre de piernas y nota que Kaoru estaba al borde de la erección. Sonrie y observa el rostro del menor, completamente sonrojado.

-Ka- wa- ii. Jajajaja.- Acerca su boca a su miembro y empieza a practicarle sexo oral.

-Hi..Hikaru…- Kaoru aprieta sus puños con fuerza y lo mira ante el acto en proceso.

-Te amo..-

Hikaru, luego de un buen rato, levanta la cabeza y le sonrie.

-Ahora viene lo mejor.- Entonces, Hikaru forma una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Toma a Kaoru de un brazo y lo gira bruscamente. Su pecho queda apoyado contra la cama.

-Oye.. re..recuerdas… lo que dijiste… ¿Cierto?- Murmura un poco aturdido el menor.

Hikaru rie a carcajadas, lo abraza desde atrás y besa su cuello, casi mordiéndolo.

-¡Ahh! Duele…-

-No tanto como lo que hare ahora. Jajaja.-

Kaoru se sorprende, pero unos segundos después, sonrie con desilusión.

_"Por un segundo pense que cumpliria su promesa de no hacerme daño"_

Lo mira con lastima, pero de pronto, Hikaru le toma ambos brazos con violencia y presiona su espalda contra el colchon. Lleva sus manos encima de las de Kaoru, y se apoya enteramente sobre él.

-¿Qué.. estas haciendo?- Pregunta con dificultad.

-Solo intento sentirte.. porque ahora, lo haremos de la forma que no quieres..-

Kaoru siente un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo. Y como siempre pasaba cada vez que Hikaru se descontrolaba, recordaba a Kyoya. Recordaba todas esas veces juntos, el dolor.

-¡Hikaru!- Pero el mencionado toma su rostro de costado y le encaja un beso.

_"¿Por qué tiene que suceder siempre?"_

Hikaru se arrodilla ante él, y no espera ni un segundo mas. Introduce su miebro en Kaoru de forma brusca.

-¡NOO! No…- Kaoru cierra sus puños, y sujeta las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas. Era exactamente el mismo dolor que sentia con Kyoya. Y al pensar en eso, se sentia miserable y angustiado.

-¡Te gusta!! ¿Verdad?! ¡Me encanta!..- Hikaru comienza a embestirlo salvajemente.

-Ahhh.. ¡Ahh! ¡Duele! ¡Mas despacio! Por favor..-

-¡NOO!-

-Por favor..- Kaoru deja caer lagrimas de dolor. La misma situación se repetia. Él rogaba un poco de piedad y el contrario se negaba y seguia lastimándolo.

-Escuchame… por favor…- Murmura temblando con lagrimas en los ojos, y totalmente sonrojado.

Cuando gira un poco la cabeza para ver a su hermano, Hikaru choca su mirada con sus ojos. Se sorprende al ver esa cara de… ¿Miedo?. Si. Parecia miedo. Kaoru le tenia miedo.

-Me duele..- Termina murmurando en un gemido. Hikaru lo suelta y se separa nervioso.

-Kaoru..- Cierra los ojos y lo abraza desde atrás.

-Esta… sera la ultima vez que te haga llorar. Lo prometo.-

El menor trata de romar aire y respira con dificultad.

-Sere suave… sere suave.- Lo acaricia Hikaru para tranquilizarlo.

-Perdoname por ser debil..- Susurra con voz melosa el gemelo menor.

-Tranquilo.. no te vuelvas a disculpar.-

-Hikaru..-

Entonces, Hikaru vuelve a arrodillarse ante el cuerpo acostado boca abajo de Kaoru, y comienza a introducir su miembro con suavidad.

-Ahhh…ahhh…-

-Shhh.. te amo… te amo, Kaoru..-

-Gracias.. de verdad.. gracias..- Kaoru sonrie débilmente, y lagrimas caen de sus ojos. Hikaru lo introduce con lentitud, despacio. Al estar adentro completamente, lo empieza a embestir.

-¡Ahhh! Ahhh..hahhh… yo…realmente… te amo…- Kaoru cierra sus ojos con fuerza, y gime excitado. El orgasmo se hacia presente.

Hikaru jadea y toma aire agitado, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Yo tambien.. te amo.- Murmura agotado, y sigue en su acto.

_"Es imposible… que haya algo que pueda romper este lazo."_

………………………………

Hikaru acariciaba el rostro de su hermano una y otra vez. Ambos estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, pero de frente, contemplando sus miradas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunta el mayor.

-Un poco cansado..- Kaoru le sonrie inocentemente.

Hikaru toma unas sabanas y cubre a su gemelo con cuidado. Lo lleva hacia su cuerpo y lo abraza. Estrecha su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Descansa bien para mañana. Sera un largo dia.-

-Si.- él cierra los ojos y se duerme con facilidad.

Hikaru contempla su rostro y sonrie.

-De verdad estaba agotado, jaja.- le besa la frente, y apoya su rostro contra el cabello del menor. De esa forma, consigue dormir tambien.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola! Subo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Voy a seguirla un poco mas adelanta, quiza. Un par de dias xD. Pero obviamente ya no se va a centrar en el perro xD, sino en las relaciones de estas dos parejas que son geniales :3._

_Muchas gracias a: XxNenisCullenxX, AlkeKeehlRiver._

* * *

Al dia siguiente.

Haruhi, como en casi todos los dias de su vida -.-, caminaba hacia el Instituto con casi quince minutos de adelanto. Llegaria temprano como siempre. Pero esa noche, no habia dormido muy bien. No paraba de pensar en todo lo sucedido el dia anterior.

"Hasta Hikaru y Kaoru compartian un secreto. Esperen.. no era un secreto, yo fui la tonta que nunca se dio cuenta de lo obvio T.T. Aunque ahora, luego de la horrible actitud de Kyoya- senpai, no se que pasara entre ambos. Ni entre él y Tamaki- senpai."

Llega a la entrada del Instituto, y observa que Tamaki estaba saludando a algunas chicas.

"Obviamente no me importa lo que sea Tamaki- senpai. No puedo evitar pensar que su felicidad es lo mas importante para mi. He tomado una decisión, apoyarlo en todo y ayudarlo en lo que necesite. Asi podre permanecer siempre a su lado."

-¡Oh! ¡HARUHIIIIIII!!!-

Haruhi se estremece al notar que Tamaki venia corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¡Ahh O.o!-

Pero antes de poder escapar, King se le arroja encima y la abraza.

-¡Haaaru- chan XD! ¡Buenos dias! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? ¡Yo estoy de muy buen humor! ¡La vida es hermosa! ¡Siento que estare feliz por el resto de mi vida!!-

-¡Oye! ¿A que viene tanta alegria repentina ¬¬?- Haruhi se lo saca de encima y lo mira dudosa.

-¡Ah cierto! Kyoya y yo pudimos arreglarlo todo entre nosotros, y ahora somos una pareja oficial oficial :D. ¿No te parece fabuloso?-

-¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro! Ya te lo dije antes, ambos merecen ser felices juntos. Aunque… creo que lo que mas preocupa ahora son Hikaru y Kaoru.-

Al escucharla, Tamaki baja un poco la mirada tristemente.

-Lo se. Lo que sucedió ayer fue muy fuerte. Pero… convenci a Kyoya para que hable con ellos y se disculpe. Aunque la verdad no se si eso ayude a esta altura de las cosas.-

-¿Lo convenciste? Eso debio ser muy difícil -.-U –

-Si ^^U. Pero logre hacerlo. Espero que pueda solucionar el problema.-

Ambos comienzan a caminar e ingresan al Instituto.

-Por cierto, se que no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero… ¿Al final que sucedera con Shiroi?- Pregunta Haruhi.

-¡Ah! ¡Menos mal que me hiciste acordar! Vayamos al Host Club ahora mismo.-

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Y las clases?-

-¡Solo sigueme XD!- Tamaki la toma de la mano y se la lleva corriendo al Host Club.

Llegan a la puerta, e ingresan como si nada.

-Deje a Shiroi aquí adentro ayer. Lo olvide completamente. Pensaba venir a buscarlo, pero Kyoya se opuso rotundamente u.u. Espero que este bien. Aunque me parece extraño que nadie lo haya notado o que no haya ladrado de forma escandalosa.-

-Ahh entiendo. ¿Pero es necesario que lo revisemos ahora? Podemos venir después de clases.-

-Es que… Okaa- san queria que nos reuniéramos en el Host Club antes de clases. Les mando mensajes a todos. Creo que tendremos que decidir lo que ayer quedo inconcluso. ¿No te llego ningun mensaje al celular?-

-No lo uso demasiado. Ni siquiera debe tener bateria..- Responde Haruhi desinteresada.

-¡Tienes que cargarlo T.T! ¡Tu padre podria querer comunicarse contigo, podria ser un caso de vida o muerte!- Dramatiza Tamaki.

-See. Tus casos de vida o muerte no son precisamente reales ¬¬.-

-Haruhi T.T..-

En ese momento, alguien mas ingresa al Host Club. Era Kyoya, quien observa desde lejos a sus dos compañeros.

-Buenos dias.- Saluda con una tranquila sonrisa.

-¡Oka- san ^^! ¡Buenos dias! ¿Llegaste bien a tu casa anoche? Lo mejor hubiera sido que te quedes en mi mansion.-

-Llegue bien, no te preocupes. A pesar de que volvi a las tres de la mañana, dormi bien. No me levante de mal humor.- Responde ajustándose los lentes.

_"¿Tres de la mañana? ¿Qué habran echo hasta esa hora ¬¬?"_ Se pregunta Haruhi a si misma, intentando no imaginar cosas malas.

-Kyoya- senpai, ¿Hoy decidiremos sobre el asunto de Shiroi?- Pregunta la chica.

-Si. Espero que los demas lleguen a tiempo.-

-¡Chicos!! ¡Espero que no nos hayan esperado mucho ^^!- Entonces, Honey ingresa al Host Club junto con Mori.

Pero al llegar, ambos miran a Kyoya y se provoca mucha tensión.

-Bien. Tengo que hablar con todos en este momento. No solo por el asunto de Shiroi. Se que ayer estuve un poco mal.-

-¿Un poco?- Pregunta los de tercer año.

-Bueno ¬¬. Fui horrible con ambos, lo admito. Voy a disculparme.- Termina diciendo Kyoya con algo de frustración.

-Oki ^^. Por lo menos admites que fuiste cruel y desalmado y te vas a disculpar.-

-Eso basta para mi.- Responden primero Honey y luego Mori.

De repente, las puertas se vuelven a abrir. Hikaru entra primero, y Kaoru lo sigue.

Ambos se sorprenden al notar que todos estaban alli, y se ponen algo nerviosos ante sus miradas.

Kyoya se adelanta hacia ellos sin miedo y los enfrenta. Hikaru lo mira con enojo, pero Kaoru baja la mirada sin saber que decir.

-Perdonenme.- Pide seriamente.

Kaoru se sorprende y lo mira a los ojos sin poder creerlo.

-¿Perdonarte por querer arruinar nuestras vidas?- Pregunta Hikaru con ironia.

-Se que lo que dije fue de lo peor. Y que fue muy sucio de mi parte. Lamento haber causado semejate disturbio por mi comentario. Lo dije porque estaba muy enojado. No volvera a pasar.-

-Nosotros dos no estamos peleados, ayer arreglamos todo y no estoy enojado con Kaoru. Pero la verdad no se si creer en tu disculpa ¬¬.- El mayor de los gemelos le desvia la mirada con enojo.

-Lo digo sinceramente. Acabo de disculparme, si no quieren hacerlo es su problema. Yo cumpli con lo que debia hacer.- Kyoya suspira y los mira con seriedad.

-Lo se. Pero yo no debo ser el que reciba una disculpa.- Hikaru toma la mano de Kaoru y lo mira con comprensión.

-Hi..Hikaru..- Kaoru lo mira sin entender.

-La disculpa tiene que ser solo para Kaoru. Si la acepta, yo tambien lo hare.-

Kaoru se sorprende, y luego vuelve a mirar a Kyoya.

-Yo… te perdono Kyoya- senpai. Lamento haberte dicho lo de ayer tambien.-

Kyoya le sonrie y asiente.

-Perfecto. Todo estara bien ahora.-

Al escuchar su respuesta, Kaoru le sonrie y le asiente. Las cosas se habian solucionado finalmente.

-¡¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!! ¡Ahora ya no habra tensiones horribles! ¡Seremos una gran familia unida!!- Exclama Tamaki alzando su puño muy confiado.

-¡¡Waaaii!! ¡Celebremos con un gran pedazo de pastel! ¡Comamoslo todos juntos!- Grita Honey muy alegre.

-Chicos. Me alegro mucho por todos ustedes. Ahora nadie estara peleado con nadie y no habra problemas. Pero podemos festejar esto en el horario del Host Club. Ahora tenemos clases ¬¬..- Les dice Haruhi, pero ya era tarde. Honey corre hacia un cuarto.

Pero él contempla el horror en carne propia al ver el cuarto.

-¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!- Grita totalmente fuera de control. Era una masacre.

-¡Honey- senpai! ¿¡Que sucede?!- Todos se alarman y corren hacia el cuarto de los pasteles. Y descubren con terror que todas las golosinas, pasteles, aperitivos, etc, estaban destrozadas en el piso. Todo estaba arruinado.

¿El culpable? Shiroi estaba durmiendo muy a gusto sobre un gran pastel de crema.

-¡VOY A MATARLO! ¿¡COMO PUDO HABER COMETIDO SEMEJANTE MONSTRUOSIDAD?! ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T!!!!!- Honey corre hacia Mori y llora muy desconsolado.

-¡¿Lo ven?! ¡Se los dije! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Shiroi solo causa desgracias! ¡Esta maldito! ¡Debemos sacarlo del Host Club!- Exclama Hikaru sonriendo.

-Esta vez si se pasó ¬¬. Da igual, saquenlo del Host Club.- Kaoru se encoge de hombros resignado.

-Ok Ok. Shiroi acaba de hacer que Honey- senpai entre en crisis. Sigo sosteniendo mi voto. Que salga del Host Club.- Haruhi mira a Shiroi con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Bien. Cuatro votos en contra, contando el mio obviamente.- Kyoya mira a Mori quien todavía no habia votado. Honey seguia llorando en sus brazos.

-¡Shiro- chan T.T! ¿¡POR QUEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme después de que te protegi y te di me apoyo T.T!? ¡Voto a favor de que se vaya! ¡Nunca lo perdonare!- Exclama el pequeño rubio lloriqueando.

-Voto a favor de que se vaya.- Contesta Mori seriamente.

-Esto no puede ser mejor.- El rey de las sombras sonrie de forma satisfactoria, y le dirige la mirada a la ultima persona que no habia expresado su opinión.

Tamaki traga saliva y retrocede.

-Pero.. pero solo son pasteles. Estan exagerando. Se pueden volver a comprar otra vez ^^U.-

-Creo que no viste con detalle el resto del desastre ¬¬.- Kyoya señala el interior de la habitación.

Su amigo lo mira extrañado, entra a la habitación y empalidece. Se sostiene el pecho y le comienza a faltar el aire.

-No puede ser O.o…-

-Esos productos no se pueden comprar otra vez..- Entonces, Kyoya se arrodilla en el suelo y toma un pote. Habia varios productos, cremas faciales, etc, destruidos en el piso.

-Ahora si. Tamaki- senpai colapsara..- Murmura Haruhi con algo de miedo.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Tamaki se enseria y los mira a todos con valentia y determinación.

-Yo, como el Rey del Host Club, he llegado a una conclusión. Shiroi solo ha causado problemas horribles desde que llegó. Y desde ahora, lo odio oficialmente. Se larga del Host Club ò.ó.-

-¡¡¡SIIII!!!!- Festejan la mayoria muy felices.

Y el pequeño cachorro abre los ojos, aturdido por todos los gritos escandalosos. Y todavía no entiende que ese dia seria el ultimo en ese comodo lugar que anteriormente estaba lleno de amor y aprecio hacia él. Todo el Host Club odiaba al adorable animal. Y sin saber como llego, de quien era y demas, seria desterrado del Host Club y de la vida de los Host para siempre.

**Wan Wan.**


End file.
